


Love Makes a Family

by jd4941



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 86,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd4941/pseuds/jd4941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke AU. Regina had believed her daughter with Daniel had been lost to her forever. Now, she has found her once again in this land. And she is determined to make up for the past. With the help of Emma, the two of them both learn to heal childhood wounds.<br/>Eventual Swan Queen.<br/>Trigger Warnings: Rape, child abuse, incest, mild violence, and language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUaT nor any of its characters.

Regina tapped her foot furiously. Someone was going to pay for this.

Sheriff Emma Swan walked through the doors of the supermarket and asked for the Manager’s office. When she was escorted to the back by an employee she was greeted with, “Nice to know you take your job seriously, Sheriff Swan,” as she looked at her watch.

“I got here in less than 15 minutes Regina. Now get off my back.” Emma turned from her to the manager. She knew that if she got the story from him she was less likely to want to strangle Regina by the end of the conversation. “So, what’s going on?”

The man looked thrilled that he was no longer alone with the former Evil Queen. “Mayor Mills was shopping and had gone to the checkout when she found out that her wallet wasn’t in her purse any longer. Since she had just put a large amount of cash inside of it, this was of course extremely worrying for everyone. As I was just saying to the mayor, my security department is collecting the tapes right now.”

At that, a knock sounded on the door. Someone poked their head in and spoke to the manager. He waved Emma and Regina to follow him to the security room.

“We’ve identified the thieves.”

“Thieves? So it was like a mob hit?” Regina asked.

“Well, I’m not sure you’d call them that. I’ll let you see for yourself Madam Mayor,” the manager gestured for them to have a seat inside the security booth. He told the guard there to roll the tape. Everyone watched in awe at whoever was brave enough to steal from Mayor Regina Mills.

Emma snorted out a laugh which she tried to cover with her hand. Regina glared at her and she broke out in full blown doubled over laughter. “You were robbed by tiny tots!” She managed to gasp out during her laughing fit.

The surveillance showed two girls, one who was literally a tot, probably around the age of 2 and another girl who looked to be about 6 actually casing Regina. They followed her around for a while and then the smaller one went to the end of the aisle Regina was stopped on and called her attention over. The other one reached in quickly and snatched her wallet. She took out the money and threw her wallet into the frozen section of the grocery store.

They walked over to where the wallet had been tossed to. The manager pulled it out of the freezer and Regina snatched it out of his hand. She went through it to see if anything else was missing.

“Well?” Emma prodded.

Regina took a breath before rounding on her. “All of my credit cards and ID are still here. I guess you can go back to your sleeping on the job now Sheriff Swan. We can all put this little mess behind us,” Regina flung her hair over her shoulder.

“But your money’s still missing. I still have to write up a report on this and all and – “

“You will do no such thing Sheriff Swan. If this imbecile,” she indicated the manager, “had only bothered to look at the surveillance footage before calling you then we wouldn’t be in this mess. Good day Sheriff Swan,” Regina started to walk away before turning back with her hand on her hip. “I should think that I shouldn’t have to tell you that this matter is to be kept private?” she cocked her eyebrow at the manager.

The guy nearly fell over himself to appease her, “Ye- Yes ma’am,” he stuttered out.

Regina was usually always up for a fight. Emma could only guess that it was her embarrassment over being bested by two kids that had her ready to back off.

Emma yelled after her, “I think this calls for continued active investigation. I wouldn’t want to be accused of snoozing on my job Madam Mayor.”

Regina strolled back over to her and went practically nose to nose with her, “I swear to you Sheriff Swan if you ever mention this again, to anyone, at any time, I will see to it that you are buried knee deep in paperwork for the rest of your foreseeable career. Which means, you can kiss your diner runs, 2 hour lunches, and all day siestas goodbye,” with that she turned and stalked away.

The manager looked at her apologetically before walking away. Emma shrugged and decided to go back to her midday siesta. Though she guessed it wouldn’t be a bad idea for her to do a patrol around town first. And if that patrol happened to end at the diner well, that’s just because it’s at the center of town. Not because this is when a fresh batch of bear claws gets pulled out of the fryer.


	2. Tot Bandits Unmasked

**CHAPTER 2**

“Well aren’t you two adorable.” Ruby set down some crayons and children’s menus for the two little girls. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. What brings you here?”

The smaller girl smiled at her and said, “I’m Brissa and this is my sister Jana.”

“Shut up Brissa,” the older one scolded the other. “How much for a room and what all does it include?”

Ruby’s head went back but she answered politely anyway, “Our rooms are $550 if you stay for the month or $145 weekly. Those are the rates for the single rooms. The suites are $700 a month and $185 weekly. They have private en suite bathrooms. That includes a free breakfast with either of those. There’s microwaves and small fridges in each room. We also have free wifi,” Ruby winked.

“Do you have to have breakfast at a certain time? Can you just have it whenever?” Jana scrunched up her nose.

“Wow, no one’s ever asked that before,” Ruby laughed. “Well technically we serve breakfast all day. But, we start lunch at 10:30 so I guess that would be the cutoff for your free breakfast.” Ruby leaned conspiratorially over and whispered, “But, I have it in with the owner and I’m sure we could work something out,” she winked at the children.

“We’ll take the suite. And we’ll pay cash up front for 6 months. And we need absolute privacy,” Jana handed over a stack of cash to Ruby.

“Well, your parents really need to –“

“My dad won’t be here until later. And my little sister really needs to eat and go to bed. She has diabetes. If she doesn’t get stabilized she could wind up in a hospital.”

Ruby was aware she was being played she just had no idea to what end. She bit her lip and looked over to Granny who had her well trained eyes taking in the scene. Granny nodded and Ruby set the room up.

Jana held out her hand, “My receipt?”

Ruby handed her a key and a receipt. “Now, did you want to order? Before your sister goes into shock?”

“We’ll have cheeseburgers and fries. With milkshakes. One chocolate, one vanilla, one strawberry, and one cookies and cream. And a glass of water.”

“That’s for the diabetic?” Ruby smirked. She was given a scathing glare that oddly reminded her of someone though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma picked Henry up from school and brought him over to Granny’s for their midafternoon snack. They had developed this routine since Henry had moved in with her and her parents a few months ago.

Emma loved any chance to spend time with her son and afterschool time was special to both of them. They would grab a snack and a little gossip at the diner then head over to Henry’s castle for some alone time before heading back over to the apartment that was becoming too small for the 4 of them.

They had grabbed their order and were on the way out the door when in strolled two small children.

Ruby called to one, “Brissa,” she beckoned. When the little girl walked over, Ruby gave her a cookie, “and here’s one for your sister.”

Emma stepped back over to Ruby as the two found a seat. “You know them?”

Ruby shook her head, “Never seen them before today. Their names are Jana and Brissa. But, they paid for a suite for 6 months. I still haven’t seen any parents though. Since they were paying for a room and seemed to be staying, Granny thought it was a good idea for them to be where she could keep an eye on them.”

Henry was waiting by the door, “Henry do you know those kids? Do they go to your school?”

Henry looked, “Nope. Never seen them before. Let’s go.” And he walked out the diner.

As they drove over to his castle, Emma continued questioning Henry. “Henry, if you’ve never seen those kids before then where do you think they came from?”

He shrugged in response.

“I mean, no one comes into this town accidentally. Who do you think they are?”

Henry shrugged and dove into his cookie bag. Emma let it go and took the time to enjoy time out with her son. They bundled up and went home to dinner with Snow and David.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma got up early the next morning which in itself was unusual for her. She was definitely not a morning person. But, here she was bright and early and decided to get Henry up early as well. That way they could stop at Granny’s for breakfast before school.

They got dressed and walked to the diner. They ate breakfast without incident. Just as they were leaving though Emma asked Ruby, “so, those kids from yesterday, are they still here?”

“Yeah. They’ve been in their room all night. Granny checked around and there’s still no parents. I don’t think they should be alone but I’m not sure there’s anywhere else for them to go in this town except maybe with the fairies?”

Just the mention of foster care sent shudders through Emma. “No, no. Just keep an eye on them and I’ll stop by later and check on the situation, okay? By the way, how did they pay for the room?”

“They paid cash, 6 months in advance. What’s wrong?” Ruby asked at Emma’s eye roll.

“Regina’s wallet was stolen yesterday by two small girls. They got a few thousand dollars.”

Ruby’s face said it all. She just about died, “Oh my god,” she gasped through laughs while holding her sides.

“Hey, you’ve got to swear not to tell anyone. Regina’s on the warpath against anyone who dares to leak a word of that. I think she’s embarrassed since they’re little kids who used the oldest trick in the book.”

Ruby locked her lips and threw away the key.

“I’ve gotta get Henry to school. Later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Emma took Henry to school and went back to the diner to wait for the girls. She met Regina at the door and held it open for her with a smile and a flourishing bow, “Madam Mayor, entrée.”

Regina went to the counter and ordered herself a coffee to go. Emma bounced beside her until finally she broke down. “What exactly are you after Sheriff Swan?”

“Just wanted to update you on the… um… tot bandits.” That earned her a trademark glare. “We have two suspects and they should be in custody um… when they wake up.”

Regina looked her up and down. “Where are they? Who are they?”

Emma shrugged. “They seem to be new in town. They’re renting a room from Granny. They seem to be alone.”

Regina’s weak spot was for children. She would do anything for a child. Hers or someone else’s. “I’ve already told you to stand down Miss Swan. There is nothing for you to take them in custody for.”

“They’re two kids who are on their own. Two very tiny kids at that. Granny’s been looking out for them but they need someone else.”

“And as Mayor, that would be my job. You may run along now Sheriff Swan.”

Emma looked at her and shook her head, “No thanks. I believe I’ll stay,” she took a seat on a stool and waited for the children to show up.

Regina glared at her again and took a seat in a booth presumably to do the same.

The kids didn’t show up until around 11. Apparently they were late sleepers. They sat in a booth and Ruby brought them over menus and crayons.

Emma watched them for a few minutes deciding how to handle the situation. The older one seemed to be looking around a lot. She met Emma’s gaze with a glare. Emma turned away out of surprise but she could still feel the blast from that gaze upon her.

Emma had turned so she could watch them out of the corner of her eye. When it looked like they were just about to hightail it out of there, Emma went over and plopped on the other side of the booth from them. “Hi girls.”

The little one smiled and was about to say something when the older one stopped her. “We don’t talk to strangers.”

“Well, I’m the Sheriff. So, you can talk to me,” Emma smiled and hoped it looked more friendly than creepy. She had no idea why the kid’s gaze made her nervous.

They started to leave the booth when Regina walked up. “Hello ladies. Great stealth Sheriff Swan.”

Regina looked over at the two children who looked over at her. “And who do we have here?” Suddenly, Regina knew. Even as her mind told her it wasn’t possible, she knew she was staring right at the impossible.

“I hadn’t gotten to that part yet.” Emma was perturbed.

Regina had been studying the two children when her eyes gave her away. She was good at schooling her face but those eyes were always full of emotion. Those she couldn’t hide.

Emma saw them widen with recognition. She looked at the girls with the image of Regina’s eyes widening. The older one glared at Regina and then at her. Holy shit! The kid had Regina’s eyes. And her face. She was a mini replica of Regina. How in the hell did it take her that long to figure it out?

“Uh, Regina?”

Regina had caught onto where Emma was at. “I already told you Sheriff Swan that you have no business here. I’ll handle this. You may go.”

Jana meanwhile had been trying to figure out an escape plan. She knew they were cornered and that wasn’t a place she liked to be unless she put herself there. She grabbed Brissa hoping that for once her sister would listen and understand her unspoken signals so that she could keep them both safe.

She twisted out of the booth with her sister in her arms and made for the door. She threw a chair behind her as she heard the two women coming after them. She took off running as fast as her tiny legs could take her while holding a small child.

She made it outside the diner but was grabbed from behind and held off the ground just outside of it. She kicked furiously and started crying from frustration. She started screaming at least hoping it would stun the person enough to let them go. The entire situation had the little one in tears.

“Sheriff Swan. Put them down at once! I told you I would handle this.”

“Well you were doing a good job with them practically getting away and all. And you’re not the only one in charge here. As the sheriff, their criminal behaviors make them my jurisdiction, not yours.”

“There was no crime committed. I gave them that money. Therefore you have no jurisdiction. Now put them down. NOW!”

Emma shot Regina a look of incredulity. “Kid, if I put you down, you promise not to run?” Even though she got no answer she turned the kids around to where she was blocking them from the street and she put them down to where their backs were to the wall. They had nowhere else to run to.

The older one held her sister trying to calm her. She looked at both women trying to size them both up. The blonde had a badge and said she was Sheriff. She hated cops. They never did any good for her or her sister. She turned to the brunette with the soft eyes.

“Please ma’am. My sister is sick. We just really need to get home.”

Regina thought fast and nodded, “My car is this way. I’ll take you.”

“What? They’ve been staying in the inn. You’re not going to fall for that are you?”

“You have a better idea than grabbing two small children and scarring them for life?”

Emma felt like she’d been slapped. She looked at the kids with tears in their eyes. Even though she knew there was a lot more to their story, the last thing she wanted was to scare them. She knew what it felt like for her being scooped from one home to the next usually by complete strangers. Now, no matter what the story, these kids would have those memories in their heads forever. She felt horrible. She had just wanted to help them.

“You take them home and I’ll follow you. We’ll both talk to the parents together and find out what’s going on.”

Regina shrugged and called to the kids, “Come along children. My car’s this way.”

The older one glared at Emma and followed Regina. The younger one still just looked scared and small. Emma’s shoulders slumped and she made her way to her car. She got in and followed Regina.

They pulled up to a small home on the other side of town. It wasn’t a bad neighborhood but it did seem a little cold. There were no playgrounds and not much in the way of signs of life. She shrugged it off as being early. Maybe everyone was in school and at work. This raised the question why these children weren’t.

Regina had gotten nothing out of the children except where to turn and how to get to their house. Aside from that they were quiet. The older one kept her arm around the younger one protectively.

When they got to the house Regina saw the resignation in the older girl’s eyes. “If there’s a reason you don’t want to go in, you can tell me. It’ll be between us.” Regina couldn’t shake the certainty she felt. She knew this child. She was hers. She had known it in the diner looking into a face that was a mini replica of her own. She heard it in the way she spoke and her mannerisms. She saw it while she studied her in the mirror.

She watched her daughter struggle then to put on a brave face. Regina had spent many years doing the same when Cora would force her into something.

Regina wanted to bundle the two girls up and take them home. But she saw Emma Swan’s car pull in behind hers. She knew she had to get rid of her without her nosing around and hoped she was making the right decision.

She looked over at the girl she knew was her daughter. “I promise you, we’ll get you out of here.” They got out of the car and were met by Emma at the front of the house. The girls walked inside to a woman who was sitting on the sofa and a few other boys and girls lying around who looked like they’d all slept in the living room.

“She needs to tell you something so that she can leave.” Jana crossed her arms and glared at Emma.

Emma thought she knew everyone in town but apparently not. She’d never seen any of these people before. “Hi ma’am. I’m Sheriff Swan and you know Mayor Mills here. We were just concerned about your girls. We saw them in town alone and were wondering if there was anything we could do to help.”

“No. They’re fine,” the woman said shortly. “Thanks for bringing them home. Goodbye.”

Emma blinked. She had known walking into the house that things weren’t okay. And the older child had kept a tight hand on the younger one not allowing her to walk any further into the home or away from her. And all the other kids littered around the room were raising alarm bells. She licked her lips, and tried to continue. “May I ask why they aren’t in school? Or why they spent the night alone in an inn?”

“We’re homeschooled. And we weren’t alone. Our Mother was with us at the inn. The people working there just didn’t see her. We’re going to be staying there for a while. It was a present I wanted.”

The mother seemed like all of this was as much news to her as it was to Emma but she said nothing. They just all stared at Emma and waited for her to leave.

Emma got a twisted feeling in her gut but she didn’t know what else she could do. The kids weren’t talking to her and she knew her chance to get them to open up had already been missed. She held out her hand, “Well, what’re your names again?”

Jana stood with her arms crossed around Brissa’s shoulders. “I’m Jana and this is Brissa.”

Emma nodded and stuck her hand out to them again. “I’m sorry for all of the confusion. I’ll just leave,” she nodded to the room and walked out of the house.

She waited outside for Regina. She knew this was far from over.


	4. Hi Stranger

**CHAPTER 4**

With Emma gone, a lot of the tension in the room went out with her. The two girls turned to leave. “Where are you going?” Regina asked them.

“Back to the diner. We haven’t had breakfast.”

Regina looked at the “mother” if she could be called that and saw nothing but a purely apathetic face. “If you wait outside, I’ll give you a ride.”

The girls said nothing as they continued outside. Regina figured even if they didn’t wait for her now at least, she knew where they were and where they were heading. She turned back to the mother.

Emma had hidden as she heard the girls leave. Once they made it back out to the street and walked in the direction of town, she walked back over to the door where she could catch the conversation going on inside.

“Where did you get her from?” Regina asked making it clear that she wasn’t interested in being put off.

“She’s my daughter. They’re all my children.” Regina looked at the stray kids lying around. Their faces were just as apathetic as the mothers. She didn’t feel like she was in a home with children. She felt like she was being studied in a lab.

She shook her head. “They may be. And the little one may be. But Jana. She’s mine,” she said in a voice daring the woman to deny it.

Regina was saddened, confused, and angry that that didn’t happen. The woman said nothing. She didn’t even blink or raise her voice or anything. She just continued to give Regina that blank stare that she wished she could slap off her face.

“I want you to know that I’m taking them home with me. I’ll have the papers for their custody to be transferred over to me by the end of the afternoon.” She still got nothing but a blank apathetic stare.

Regina walked outside with tears shimmering in her eyes. She walked outside to look for the girls. Instead she ran into Emma Swan again. She could tell from the look on her face that she had heard everything. “Sheriff Swan, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since this is how you got my son to turn on me.” Regina continued walking to her car hoping to catch up with the children.

“How is she your daughter? I mean, I didn’t know you had kids.”

“Then you can add that to the long list of things you don’t know about me. I guess that’d be number one billion and one? Good day Miss Swan.” Regina got into her car and drove away hoping to catch up to the little girls along the way.

Emma stared after her car and for lack of something better to do followed along.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Before heading to the diner, Regina made two phone calls. The first was to the newspaper to speak to Sydney Glass. She told him that she needed everything on the people living at the address.

The second was to her secretary telling her to clear her schedule for the next week at least. Also, to have custody papers on the two girls drawn up and ready to go to the judge by this afternoon. She wanted to make sure that she was listed as their guardian as soon as possible.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXO

As her eyes sought out her daughter, her mind raced to that day long ago when she had lost her.

Daniel had been Regina’s first and only love. He had swept her off her feet. At first, he was just a stable boy that her parents had hired. Then, he became a friend and confidante. Then, he had become her true love.

Regina gave herself to him in every way. Being with him had brought her the greatest moments in her life. Then, her mother found out. At first she merely forbid Regina to see him. But after finding out that Regina was planning on running away from him, she then murdered him. She crushed his heart in her hands with Regina powerless to do anything but watch the horror show. Then, she forced Regina to marry a man who was old enough to be her father.

Regina had found out she was pregnant shortly after the wedding. Even though she had been performing her wifely duties for her husband, she knew that the baby was Daniel’s.

She loved her from the time she was conceived and loved her still. Not a minute went by that she wasn’t somewhere on her mind. She had even been allowed to suckle her for 2 whole weeks. Aside from having to put up with the Kings belief that the baby was his, her baby had brought back such happiness for Regina.

Then, her mother had taken the baby from her. Once again Regina had been powerless to stop her. She had been literally ripped out of her arms. Cora then told everyone the child had gotten sick and died. Regina still remembered screaming and begging her mother not to do this even as Cora poofed away with her child. That was when Regina embraced the Evil Queen inside of herself.

When her mother returned she informed Regina that it was her duty to give the King an actual heir. Regina had begged her mother for weeks to tell her where her baby was and that she was alright. Cora laughed at her. When she became absolutely certain that she would never give her the information she was seeking, Regina had pushed her mother through the looking glass.

She never gave up hope of finding her daughter in this land or the other. Every time she saw a child she searched their face for recognition.

When she had walked up to the child in the diner, Regina had already sensed power inside of her. Immense power. She was born from true love. Regina was sure that she was already stronger than she was.

She had been sitting outside when she watched the children walk up and go into the diner. Regina smiled at her daughter. She could see from the loving way she protected the smaller one that at least her heart was still true. She came from true love. That was the purest form of magic to be found.

Even though she had resigned herself to possibly never seeing her daughter again, she had always held out hope. Hope that if she did, wherever she was, she was in a loving home. Part of her knew that allowing Henry to behave as he did was from her overcompensating and praying that someone was doing all the things for her child that she did for him. But after learning today just the little that she had learned from being in that house and from the shadows on her daughter’s face, the hope she had held out for was crushed.

Only a child who had suffered could cause that apathy that she had witnessed inside that house. There had been no love inside there. Regina wanted to rip that woman apart. She vowed to keep her daughter away and protected from the woman even when she knew she would have to go back and get some answers out of her.

How did she get her baby? Why had she been secreted away inside that home? Did she know who she was? Had she ever loved the child? So many unanswered questions but Regina’s heart couldn’t take the answers inside that house just yet.

If there was anything about Regina that people tended to underestimate about her, it was her patience. Regina knew the answers would come all in good time.

She knew that home was no place for any child. And that her daughter had suffered. Regina took that on inside of her as part of her failings. But, she was going to spend every minute starting with this one to make up for it.

Earlier, she hadn’t wanted to overwhelm her child. She wanted her to get to know her, Regina, not the Evil Queen or rumors that followed her around. She wanted her to love her. She would not make the same mistakes she had made with Henry.

She walked into the diner and looked around. She saw them in the last booth, the one that she normally sat at. She walked over and sat across from them. “Hi,” she smiled.


	5. We're Going Home

**CHAPTER 5**

Emma sat in the car slowly following behind Regina completely floored. Regina had a child.

She had pieced enough together to figure out that she wasn’t from this land. She must’ve been from the first curse. Obviously her family was a part of the lesser known residents who kept to themselves instead of being in the midst of the shenanigans that the rest of the town got into.

Regina had obviously not known where the child was. She seemed surprised and happy to see the child. Had she given up her baby for adoption too? Who was the father? Where was the father?

She watched Regina smile over at the children when they walked into the diner. And as Regina got out of her car and followed them, she followed her.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“What do you want?” Jana asked her face clearly marked with suspicion.

“Well, we need to talk. And since you haven’t eaten and neither have I, I figured we’d do that over a meal,” Regina kept her voice and body neutral. She understood the way her child’s eyes shifted from her eyes, to her face, to her hands, to her body watching everything and keeping a firm hold on her little sister at the same time. She put a smile on her face and hoped it didn’t show the turmoil she had raging inside.

It must’ve worked because the child fell silent. Apparently she was in the flat out ignoring her phase.

Regina turned to the younger one knowing that this was where the key to her daughter’s heart lay. “Hello Brissa.”

Brissa smiled back with no reservations. “Hi.”

“You hungry? Do you know what you want to eat?” At Brissa’s thoughtful expression she moved on. She picked up the menu that Jana had discarded and started to call out the items on it. “What do you think?”

“I want a ham-burger,” she said after careful thoughtful reflection.

Regina chuckled at the child’s pronunciation. She gestured for Ruby to come over.

They gave their orders and then Regina’s phone pinged a message. It was her secretary telling her that the paperwork was ready and she was driving it over to the house to get it signed then over to the courthouse for the judge. She also had another message from Sydney saying that they needed to talk. Urgently.

Regina thanked her secretary and told Sydney to meet her over at the diner in 2 hours. She glanced up and saw Emma watching them all. She ignored her and turned back to the children.

They ate their lunch with Regina and Brissa doing most of the conversing. Regina kept glancing at her daughter but she merely concentrated on her surroundings. Mainly on Emma who’s insistence on watching them was getting on Regina’s nerves as well. She was used to having to accept rude behavior. But, her daughter would not be. She was waiting for an acceptable time to speak with her privately.

As they were finishing lunch she asked casually, “So, where are we off to next?”

This got a response from Jana. “We’re not off to anywhere,” she said staring Regina down.

Regina wiped her mouth and folded her hands on the table. “Here’s the thing, you know all those texts I’ve been getting? That was my secretary. She’s drawn up custody papers with me as your guardian. You won’t have to go back to that house but you do have to be supervised.

Jana looked over at Emma who wasn’t bothering to pretend she wasn’t eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

“She’s not with me,” Regina said in answer to the unspoken question. At the distrust she saw on her face Regina turned to Emma, “Can we help you Sheriff Swan?”

Emma shrugged, “I’m just making sure everything’s okay.”

“We are,” she looked at Jana. “Aren’t we?”

Regina saw that she was going to have to take things into her own hands, “So, would you like to see my home? After we go and pick up your things from the inn, of course.”

When she continued to get silence as a response, she turned to Brissa. “You ready to go home baby?”

Brissa nodded excitedly and stood over her sister for Regina to lift her out of the booth. Regina hugged her to her and began to walk out.

Jana hurried quickly after them. When they got onto the street she said, “You can put her down now.”

“I like holding her,” Regina snuggled her close.

“Why are you doing this?” They were at the car now.

Regina took a deep breath and squatted down with Brissa on her lap so that they were on eye level. “I know all of this is confusing to you right now. And I swear, I will tell you everything you want to know and answer anything. But,” she chewed on her lip and jiggled nervously, “I’m going to need you to trust me. The answers will come. But, I think you and I, we need time. Time to know one another. And time to get used to things right now. I promise you, nothing and no one will hurt you again. I – I just really want you to see me.” Regina’s eyes implored her to understand.

Jana stared at her for a while before reaching for Brissa. She opened the door and put her inside then climbed in after her.

Regina released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Thankful that she had gotten that far.


	6. Mommy and Me

**CHAPTER 6**

Emma wanted to follow them but, after hearing Regina’s explanation to her daughter she felt oddly empty. She walked back to a stool in the diner and had a seat. She didn’t even understand all the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her right now. Unfortunately, this had become a new normal for her since coming to this town.

Regina’s natural mothering abilities were always a contradiction from the woman she was told and encouraged to believe that Regina was. She knew that Henry was a sweet loving boy and that could only have been put in him by loving hands. And even watching Henry be mean and sometimes even downright cruel to Regina in his anger over his belief of her betrayal did nothing to lessen the fact that Emma knew Regina had loved that boy with everything in her. And for that she was thankful. Henry had never and would never know one day of what it was to be unloved nor unwanted.

Even before the curse broke, before she knew anything about the situation, as soon as she met Henry she knew that he had had a great mother. It’s just Regina had never allowed Emma to share in that. So when Henry had turned to her and refused to go back home to Regina, Emma had instantly taken him up on this as her opportunity to parent a son that she loved.

Except things weren’t that easy. There was so much she had no clue about. And her parents were no help. They were insisting on treating her and Henry as if they were their children. When they were around, Emma was rarely given the opportunity to parent Henry herself. Instead she usually was talked to and treated as if she was still a young child. It was times like those that she missed her best friend Mary Margaret and began to see that she and Snow White weren’t the same people.

“So,” Ruby jolted her out of her reverie, “what’s going on with the sitch? Are the kids okay?”

“She’s Regina’s daughter. She’s taking them both in to live with her.”

Ruby frowned at her confusedly and Emma went on to explain.

“From what I’ve gathered, Regina must’ve had her back in fairy tale land. And she’s been like 6 years old for the past 28 years while they were here under the curse. I don’t think Regina had a clue where she was this entire time.”

“Oh, wait. Are you talking about the baby she lost? I thought that kid died.”

“You knew?”

“Well, I knew,” Ruby tapped her nose. “Wolf senses. And yes everyone knew. She had her about 7 months after they were married. It was rumored that it wasn’t the kings. Which was a good thing if you ask me,” Ruby said in a weird side whisper.

Emma threw up her hands. “Wait. What? Start at the beginning.”

“When Regina was forced to marry the king – “

Emma put her hands up again. “Hold up, wait a minute. Forced? She wanted to be the Queen. And then she killed him. That’s how she became the Evil Queen.”

Ruby looked at her sideways and laughed. “She was only 16! He was an old fat fart that smelled and was old enough to be her grandfather! And you think she stayed married to him for years before killing him when that was her scheme all along?” At Emma’s slack jawed gaze, she continued, “Trust me, your Grandfather was not the man your Mother made him out to be. You’ve been listening to her way too much. You have to understand, she was looking at the situation through the eyes of a child who loved her father. Not the way things actually were. Understand?”

“No. But that’s starting to be a constant state around here. Just start from the beginning and go slow. I’ll catch up eventually.”

“Well, my granny could tell you more. But, I guess the beginning was Regina was in love with a stable boy, Daniel. He was supposed to be her true love. Then, long story short, Snow couldn’t keep a secret and he ended up dead. Two weeks later, Cora made Regina marry the King.”

“He ended up dead? You mean he just dropped dead one day.”

“I don’t know the circumstances just that he was dead. And Regina married the King. I remember that day.” Ruby got a nostalgic look on her face thinking about the past, “Granny worked at the Castle. It was her job to get Regina ready for the wedding. She was so terrified. I didn’t think she’d ever stop crying. I remember asking Granny why no one would help her and Granny said marrying the King was a huge honor. She told me to be quiet and just watch. And then the wedding night,” Ruby shuddered.

“What? What happened?”

Ruby shook her head sadly, “I remember Granny getting her ready then too. And Regina crying and begging her mother to please not let it happen. Then, Granny and her mother walked her to the King’s rooms. Granny made me wear ear plugs but they didn’t help. I heard it all. I heard her screams and cries. And I could smell the blood. Granny cleaned her after that night and all the other nights too,” there were unshed tears in Ruby’s eyes. “They had to have two different bathtubs for her. One to clean her off when he was done and the other for her to sit and soak in.”

Emma had never heard this version before. She was led to believe that Regina had manipulated marrying the King so that she could kill him and become Queen.

Emma felt bile rise up in her at the thought of being forced to marry someone at 16 and then having to ‘perform’ as his wife. She felt sorry for Regina.

Ruby shrugged, “Your mother saw a playmate in Regina. Unfortunately for Regina, so did her father. She never really had much of a chance.” Ruby was flagged down by a customer and she left Emma to her own thoughts.

Emma sat chewing over this information. She had a superpower where she could always tell when someone was lying. And she knew that Ruby hadn’t. So, why had her mother never mentioned any of these things when she was on a roll about Regina being pure evil?

Emma knew her parents weren’t perfect. And neither was she. She didn’t hold it against them. But she was beginning to see that maybe Henry wasn’t the only one who took things from stories and turned them into reality. Maybe it was a family trait.

Granny walked over and refilled her coffee. “That woman has had more pain than any 10 men have a right to carry over 10 lifetimes. She never really did have a chance at happiness. For a time there was Henry but, you already know how he is.”

Emma flushed and bristled. She knew what Granny was referring to but hadn’t thought anyone else had noticed or judged Henry’s behavior toward Regina. She knew they were aware he was living with them but – she didn’t want people thinking there was anything wrong with him. “Henry’s had a lot to handle too. For a 12 year old, his world’s been rocked right from under his feet. He’s just trying to adjust.”

Granny shot her a look of pity and shook her head, “I’m just saying maybe some time with Dr. Hopper would do him some good. He doesn’t seem to be getting any better.”

Ruby returned and asked her if she wanted her to continue the story. Emma nodded eagerly. She needed to hear the rest and she was desperate to get Granny’s piercing gaze off of her. She would deal with the Henry situation on her own.

“Well, after they got married, the pregnancy was announced a few weeks later. The baby was a girl. She was supposedly healthy. But then, two weeks later it was announced that she was dead. Some gossips talked about the baby disappearing because it wasn’t the Kings.”

“All I know after that was Regina changed. For the worse. She was so full of life once. And even after she was married she still always talked to me and treated me as a friend and an equal. After losing her baby,” Ruby shook her head, “never again. Granny and I left the employ of the castle shortly after that.”

Ruby made to move off before turning back again chuckling, “Oh, I do remember how annoyed Regina always was with Snow. She had a bad habit of interrupting her every time she was trying to find a quiet hiding space. Snow was always good at tracking her down and ruining it for her. Regina would be shooting daggers at her as the King yelled at her for not paying his child enough attention.” Ruby laughed as she walked over to a new customer.

Now that part of the story Emma could see clearly. As for the rest, she would have to spend some quiet time digesting this information.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

Regina and the kids got to the inn and went to the room the girls were sharing. When they walked in the blinds were open and light was streaming through the windows. Jana swiped her hand and closed the drapes. Then she shook herself and looked over at Regina with a guilty look on her face. Regina said nothing but noted they needed to talk about her magic. Apparently it was raw and yet not unknown to her. Regina didn’t want her to be afraid of it nor think that there was anything wrong with her. It was just who she was. And being a product of true love her magic was sure to be stronger than even Regina’s. She only needed to learn how to wield it properly.

There really wasn’t much there in the way of belongings for the two girls. Regina figured they could spend the day tomorrow doing some shopping.

Regina told them that she needed to stop back at the diner before heading home. She promised them a treat when they got there.

She settled the girls in a booth with ice cream sundaes when Sydney walked in. She excused herself and let them know that she needed to speak with a colleague. She went to a different booth to speak with him.

“So, what did you find out?” Sydney was in charge of the local paper. Back home he had been a genie in a lamp and later a prisoner in a mirror. Regina could always depend on him to find things that no one else could. And the fact that she was aware that he was hopelessly in love with her didn’t hurt either.

Sydney smiled and got right down to business glad to have his Queen’s attention on him. He loved the fact that she needed things that only he could provide. “Well, the family really isn’t one that stands out all that much. Aside from all of the abuse,” he let that sink in with Regina before continuing. Once he was sure he had her undivided attention, he began.

“Apparently there’s been allegations of abuse against the Father concerning raping his daughters. And beating the entire family,” He noted Regina closing her eyes and balling her hands into fists. “He was brought up on charges of gun possession, assault, and attempted murder but the charges were dropped.”

Regina wasn’t sure how much more she could take. “Why were the charges dropped?”

“Lack of evidence. Apparently one of his daughters and a son were the witnesses. They recanted their stories, charges were dropped, and,” Sydney shrugged.

“And what did you find out about the mother,” Regina asked shakily. She had to wrap her arms around herself to keep from flying into a rage.

“Aside from allegations of abuse and that she’s aware of what’s been going on there’s nothing else to be found.”

Regina felt a rage taking over her that she hadn’t felt since before casting the curse. She looked over at her daughter. She knew she deserved better than to see a re-emergence of the Evil Queen. So she took some steadying breaths before getting shakily on her feet. “Thank you Sydney. You’ve been a great help,” she smiled at the girls as she walked to the restroom. She splashed her face with cold water.

She waited until she was certain she could control herself. Years of practice of being forced by her Mother on proper Queen etiquette kicked in and she plastered a smile to her face. She walked back over to the girls and sat across from them.

Regina was still seething as she gathered up the girls and told them that they were going to be heading to her home. As they were about to leave, Belle and Gold walked into the diner.

“You know what,” Regina said to Jana, “I need to use the restroom really quick. Why don’t you go and get into the car?”

Regina had her eyes trained solely on Rumplestiltskin. She didn’t even notice Emma and Henry coming in for their afternoon snack. Nor notice that they were standing mere feet away from them.

She waited until the girls had walked out and noted the way that Gold stared down at her daughter. She noted the spark of recognition in his eyes and her rage lit anew. She straightened her back and stalked over to him with tears still in her eyes. “You knew didn’t you? You knew where my mother had taken my daughter! I asked you repeatedly to tell me and you lied and said you had no idea.”

Gold held up his hands to defend himself, “I did not lie. I had no idea where the child was nor what your Mother had done. I merely knew that she had passed her off to someone. I didn’t know who or where. I figured they’d come over with the curse. But where or who she was I had no idea until this moment.”

Regina was shaking with fury. She balled her hand in a fist and let it fly. He fell down and she stood over him as she ground out through her teeth, “You listen to me Imp. You stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my daughter!” She stormed out not even bothering to spare a glance to everyone who was staring at the scene openmouthed.

She got outside and took a moment to collect herself. She walked over to her car and got inside. “Ready?” When Brissa nodded excitedly, Regina started the car and drove home.

Inside the diner, everyone was still staring after the Evil Queen’s exit. Henry looked at Emma with alarm on his face, “Daughter? What is she talking about?”

Emma grabbed their cookies from Ruby and put her arm around him. She led him out and on the way over to their spot. “Yeah, kid. We need to talk.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had explained to Henry about Regina’s daughter. He didn’t interrupt as she told him about her being a product of true love. That the baby had gone missing and Regina had just found her again. Henry had sat silently through the entire explanation.

After she was finished explaining, Emma asked if he had any questions. He shrugged and said, “Nope.”

“So you’re alright with this? I know you’ve had a lot to handle. And finding out that your Mom has another kid is quite a shock.”

Henry shook his head, “You’re my Mom. Not her. And how do you even know the kid is even real? I’m sure there’s some other explanation. She’s probably up to something again.” He was so excited he never bothered to notice Emma’s frown. He snapped his fingers and said excitedly, “Hey, maybe this calls for a new mission. We can call it Operation Chameleon. ‘cause who knows if the kid is even a real kid. She may have just magicked her up or something,” Henry laughed to himself.

Emma shook her head not believing what she was witnessing. “No, Henry, she didn’t. She didn’t even know she was here. And I was there when she met her. Your Mom was completely floored.”

“Whatever,” Henry waved her off and jumped off the log he was sitting on. He starting skipping rocks and whistling to himself.

Emma watched him with a stone in her belly. Were these normal reactions for a child who had been through what Henry had been through? She knew he was a sweet loving boy. He just had some adjustment and anger issues. She watched her son trying to continue to deny that there was anything wrong. She pushed it from her mind and tried to just enjoy the present. Unfortunately the sick feeling in the back of her throat wouldn’t go away.


	7. Finding a Home

CHAPTER 7

Regina parked the car in the driveway and helped the girls with their things. She unlocked the door and stepped aside to let them in.

“This is your house?” Brissa asks with an awed expression on her face.

Regina bends down and kisses her on the nose, “This is our house now. You live here too now.”

Jana grabs her sister and pulls her in close to her.

Regina spends a few seconds regarding her daughter. She decides to start with the easiest things first. “How about we go upstairs and you two can pick out a room. Then, you can take your time checking out the house.”

They go upstairs and Regina shows them the room she thinks they’d like best since it has its own bathroom. Jana just shrugs but Brissa is excited. Regina chuckles at the child’s antics. It was nice to have a small child in the house again.

Regina told the girls she needs to head downstairs and get a little work done but that they can go through all the rooms if they like. She tells them they can open any door and any drawer, this is now their home.

Jana just watches suspiciously as Regina makes her way downstairs. Regina who’s used to having people’s stares on her just ignores it.

She grabs Brissa, “Hey! You’ve got to cut your crap out. We don’t know this lady. Understand? You stay with me. If I go somewhere then you go with me. If I say no, the answer is no. You hear me?”

Brissa nods and is stilled. They stare at one another for a few seconds. Jana takes her sister’s hand and walks her downstairs.

XOXOXOXXOXO

Regina hangs up with her secretary and lets out a big breath. The papers are signed and the judge has given them a court date to appear.   Regina is going to have to get a DNA test to prove she’s the mother before they can go any further. She wants her name and Daniel’s both to appear as the parents on her daughter’s birth certificate.

She calls Dr. Whale and sets up his earliest appointment. The test is fast, easy, and painless and the results are accurate and can be returned in just a few hours. Regina takes a few minutes to rejoice in the fact that she has her daughter back.

She’s drying her eyes when she hears the girls creeping down the stairs. She goes out to meet them.

“So what do you think of your new home?”

The girls just stare quietly at her.

Regina frowns. She knows something has happened upstairs to change their mood. She decides to set it aside for the time being. “So, who wants to help me with dinner?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Henry get to her parent’s apartment and Snow calls out, “Dinner in 10 minutes. Wash up.”

Emma sent Henry off to wash while she went into the kitchen with Snow. David was helping set the table. She busied herself at the sink trying to figure out how to say what she had to. “Regina’s daughter is back.”

Her parents looked at her quizzically. “What?”

“Her daughter. I think she’s like 6 or something. The one she had when she was married to your Dad. She found her. She’s back.”

Snow’s head reared back. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

Snow frowned and dropped the spoon she was using with alarm. She turned to David, “Oh god. We’re going to have to go and get her. If she’s my father’s daughter that makes her my sister.”

“I don’t think she’s your father’s. I think she’s Daniel’s.”

“How would you know?”

“Well, I don’t. For sure or anything. But, everyone seems to think that it’s Daniel’s. I know Regina thinks that she’s his.”

Snow shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. There’s a possibility that the child is my father’s. That means she’s family. And she belongs with us.” Snow turned off the stove and went to grab her purse. “Come along David.”

David followed her without comment. Emma ran after them both.

“You can’t do that.”

“Of course we can. We’re all the family she has left.”

“Regina’s her Mom. She’s her family right now. And she doesn’t know about any of this. You can’t tell her. It would hurt her. I think that kid’s been hurt enough already.”

Snow shook her head and kept heading for the door. Before she got to it she turned to Emma and said, “All that matters is that she’s family and she’s not safe with that woman. Until we have proof that she’s not my father’s she needs to be here with us.” And with that, David and Snow left.

Henry came out the bathroom then, “What’s going on? I thought we were about to have dinner.”

“Come on,” Emma said as she headed out the door. “We’ve got to get to your Mom’s.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma tried calling Regina as she tried bypassing her Mother on the street but she got no answer.

“Damn it,” she threw the phone over to Henry. “Keep calling your Mom. Tell her that Snow’s on her way over there.”

“She’s not my Mom. And why do you care anyway?”

Henry’s attitude was too much for Emma to handle right now. “Damn it Henry. I don’t know what’s wrong with you but I don’t have the time to deal with it right now! Your mom will always be your Mom no matter what. Now call her and tell her what I said because I can’t call and drive at the same time.”

Henry had never been spoken to sharply by Emma. She’d never even disciplined him in anyway before. He wanted to keep protesting but he could tell from the way that Emma was all tensed up that it was better for him not to. He dialed his Mom’s number.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXO

Regina pulled the steaks out of the oven and put them on a cooling rack with a smile on her face. She had gotten to know the girls a good bit while they prepared dinner together. She had forgotten how great it was to spend time around little children. She could barely remember the last time Henry had joined her in the kitchen. Probably when he was 9. But, these girls were different.

She had already learned that she and her daughter had quite a bit in common. Her daughter was quite the li’l chef in training. She had a wide range of culinary knowledge and cooking was a favorite of hers. Purple and black were her favorite colors while Brissa preferred pink and black. She was an avid animal lover while Brissa didn’t care for them very much. She could read, write, and do advanced mathematics in her head. She got that part from Daniel. He was like a human calculator and Regina was pleased to note that he had passed it along to their daughter.

Like her father, she had also been born in November. They were both Sagittarius’s. She loved horses but had never been on or around them. Regina promised that they would take a trip to the stables.

She herself had stopped riding after that last incident with Leo. Snow had complained that Regina was never around because she was always out riding. And when she tried to ride with her, Regina would go too fast for her. Leo decided to put a stop to it by taking her beloved horse Rocinante and slitting his throat while he forced Regina to watch. He then forced himself on her and left her there beside her dying horse. He hadn’t even slit his throat all the way. Only enough for him to bleed out slowly and painfully. Regina held him as he died once more powerless to do anything to stop it. The guards just stood and watched not lifting a hand. It was then she began to plan his murder.

She put the green beans into a serving dish. She watched Jana eat them raw the same way that her Father had. She looked exactly like Regina but she reminded her a lot of Daniel. Regina wished that she had a photograph of him to give her.

The girls were setting the table when someone began banging on her front door. They looked at her terrified and she tried to assure them that it was nothing. She told them she’d send whoever it was away.

She stalked to the door and flung it open prepared to ream out whoever it was there. She came face to face with the two idiots and instantly knew what it was about. She glanced to the girls standing anxiously behind her and smiled at them, “I’ll be right back.” She went outside, closing the door behind her, and confronted Snow.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked with her hands planted on her hips.

“I came for my sister,” Snow said defiantly. Emma pulled up in that hideous disaster she called a car and jumped out. She ran over to the 3 of them.

Regina narrowed her eyes. “You have no sister.”

“You had that little girl when you were with my Father. That makes her my sister. We’re not leaving without her.”

“Oh, I assure you, you are. And I’ve already told you that she’s not your sister. If I thought for a second she belonged to that sick, twisted pervert I would’ve done away with her myself like I did the others.”

Snow gasped. “My father was a great man! Don’t you ever say anything like that about him ever again! If she doesn’t belong to my father then you’re going to have to prove it. And in the meantime, she’s staying with us.”

Regina stepped between her and the door. “Your father was a disgusting perverted bastard whose death was too good for him. And as I’ve already said, you will not get anywhere near MY daughter,” she growled.

Emma stepped between Regina and her parents. Though even she was surprised at the reason why. It wasn’t to protect Snow. It was more to protect Regina from doing something she’d regret. She wasn’t sure how much more of Snow, Regina would take before exploding and she didn’t want her to end up doing something she’d be sorry for later.

“Look, the girl is staying with Regina. Come on, let’s go home. We have no right to be here. And all we’re doing is scaring them.”

Snow looked at Emma as if she’d been betrayed. “Emma how can you say such a thing. That little girl is probably your aunt! And we can’t let her stay here with – with the Evil Queen. She needs her family!”

“The only family we know for sure she has is Regina. We don’t know that she’s your Dad’s and we can’t just rip her out of a home that she’s barely even getting used to. It already took a helluva lot to even get her to be willing to come here. I won’t let you scar her for life over something no one is sure of.”

Snow was only able to utter an “Ah!”

“We can discuss this at home. Let’s go!” Emma said forcefully. She waited for David and Snow to turn and get into their car. Then she turned to Regina. “Are you sure that she’s not her father’s? Because I don’t think she’s going to give this up anytime soon.”

“I’m positive. I would never have given birth to anything that belonged to that thing. I’m having a DNA test performed in the morning anyway. If she brings something in that contains some DNA, I have no problem letting them run it.”

Emma nodded and said, “I’ll get it. That way no one else has to be involved. I can grab her toothbrush. I’ll drop it off at the hospital tomorrow. I’m really sorry for all of this.”

“Just make sure that your family stays away from my daughter, Sheriff Swan. I expect you to be able to handle that much of your duties,” with that Regina turned and walked back inside slamming the door.

Emma looked over at Henry who’d witnessed the entire thing. He was standing there uncertainly nervously shuffling from foot to foot. His face was filled with confusion.

“Come on kid, let’s go home.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Regina entered the house, both girls were just on the other side of the door. “What are they talking about?” Jana asked.

Regina sighed. She knew the child deserved answers. She nodded and said, “After dinner. I think your sister needs to eat and get to bed. It’s been a really long day for her. We’ll talk later. OK?” Regina smiled at her knowing that using her sister would make her daughter focus on her.

Jana nodded and turned to the dining room with her sister. Regina sighed and followed.


	8. I Should Tell You

CHAPTER 8

On the ride home, Henry broke his silence. “What if she is Grandma’s sister. That would make her my – “

“She’d be your great aunt. And I don’t think she is. I know Regina wasn’t lying when she said she’s sure that she’s not Snow’s Dad’s.”

“But you don’t know that for sure. How are we – “

“Your Mom is getting a DNA test tomorrow morning. It’ll only take a few hours for the results to come back.”

“If she is, Grandma’s right, we need to get her away from the Evil Queen.”

They pulled up to the apartment but Emma stopped Henry from jumping out. “Whether she is or not she’s staying with your Mom. And I think it’s time that you started to see Dr. Hopper again.”

“What? Why? There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“You’re a sweet boy. But this thing with your Mom, it has to stop. I hear you say such cruel things and I wonder who that boy is. It’s okay for you to be angry but this ends now.” Emma shakes her head, “I should never have allowed you to move in here. Not without your Mom and I coming to an agreement first. But that’s on me not her.”

Henry wrenched his arm away from her with his face twisted. “Maybe you’re the one who should see Dr. Hopper. Everything I said was true. She is the Evil Queen and she did curse the town. Don’t you see that?”

“I see that she was the Evil Queen more than 30 years ago. And she has never been evil with you. The only reason you have any sweetness in you is because she put it there. Her Evil Queen days are long past. The curse is over and your attitude is just not right. I’m going to call him in the morning and make an appointment,” Emma got out of the car and walked into the apartment leaving Henry to stomp behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked into the house not surprised by what she saw. Her mother and Father were sitting at the table. Her mother was fuming.

She sent Henry off to wash his hands as she walked over to the kitchen sink again. She felt their eyes on her the entire time.

“Emma –,” Her mother go out. Emma sighed.

“Look, if you want to talk then hold it for later. Right now we’re going to eat and then Henry’s going upstairs to work on his homework until bath and bed.”

Henry walked out and sat at the table. It was the quietest most tense dinner Emma had ever had. She just hoped she didn’t end up with indigestion as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After dinner, the girls helped Regina in the kitchen once again. Then, Jana took Brissa upstairs for a bath. Regina watched them in the doorway smiling as they splashed and laughed. She could do this forever.

They didn’t have proper pajamas. They apparently slept in their undies. Regina added that to the list that was expanding of things they needed.

They got into bed together and Regina asked what next.

“We usually watch TV until Brissa falls asleep.”

Regina didn’t think that was healthy which is why she had never allowed Henry to have a television in his room. But she guessed for tonight it wouldn’t hurt. After tonight she’d have to get them used to reading before bed. It’s what she did for Henry when he was small. Then he got caught up in that damned fairy tale book and didn’t want her like that anymore. “Well, I have a TV in my room. Would you two like to sleep in there?”

Brissa raised up excitedly and jumped out of bed before Jana even had time to grab at her. Regina grabbed her hand and walked her to her room.

“What do you watch?” she asked flipping through the channels.

“Scary movies,” Jana said. “Do you have Scream? Or I Know What You Did Last Summer?”

Regina frowned, “That doesn’t really sound appropriate,” she found an old movie that seemed to be low key. She grabbed a nightgown and went into the bathroom for her nighttime routine. She came out to find that Brissa was already asleep and Jana was in the midst of watching some horror flick.

She shut the television off and was about to climb into bed when Jana stopped her. “What was that woman screaming about today?”

Regina glanced at Brissa and said, “Why don’t we go downstairs? I don’t want to wake your sister up.”

“She can sleep through a hurricane. See?” Jana lifted her hair off her ear and screamed into it. Brissa merely swatted her away and kept sleeping.

Regina tried to hide her chuckle. “The demonstration really wasn’t necessary,” she climbed into the bed and faced Jana.

She stares at her daughter and is overcome by the amount of love she feels inside. She decided to start at the beginning.

“When I was young, I met a man. He was the stable boy at my parent’s home. He and I fell in love. His name was Daniel.”

“Daniel and I were so much in love. We had a true love between us. We wanted to be wed. He gave me this ring,” Regina held the ring that she carried on a chain around her neck for her daughter to see.

“Daniel passed away. And my mother, Cora, she forced me to marry the King. Her dream since I was born was for me to become Queen. She dedicated her life to making it come true.”

“After we were married, I found out I was having a baby. I knew instantly it was Daniel’s baby,” Regina moistened her lips and glanced at her daughter through her lashes. She was trying hard not to cry and to just explain. But, her voice was becoming thick with unshed tears. She took a couple of seconds to calm herself.

“My Mother felt the baby would be a distraction for me. She wanted me to keep trying to give the King his heir. She felt that was the only way that he would really be dedicated to me. So, she took my baby away from me. And I had no idea where though I felt if she was no longer alive I’d know.”

Tears were starting to pour down Regina’s cheeks despite her wiping at them furiously. Her daughter was watching her intently, engrossed in the story.

“The king was a horrible man. He hurt me everyday. Until one day I snapped. I just couldn’t take it anymore,” she looked at her daughter pleading for her not to judge her. “I killed him,” she said quietly with her head bowed.

“Good.”

Regina’s head snapped up.

“If he hurt you. He deserved it.”

“No,” Regina shook her head. “Because what followed wasn’t good. Rumplestiltskin came to me and taught me magic. Dark magic. It became the beginning step in me becoming the Evil Queen. I – I did a lot of bad things. I hurt people without caring. I cast the curse that brought us all here. Everyone hates me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

Regina looked at her daughter hopefully. No one had ever heard her side of the story and understood, “Why?”

“My Mother is evil. I know evil when I see it. And you are definitely NOT evil.”

“Almost everyone in this town would disagree with you.”

“Almost everyone in this town is an idiot. I prefer to think my thoughts for myself thank you very much.”

Regina smiled at her daughter’s spunk even as her heart clenched at the mention of her mother being evil. She had held out some hope that she had been wrong in her suppositions of her mother. But hearing her daughter confirm that she had gone through something that hurt her almost broke Regina.

She continued with her story, “That little girl was out there for years alone. And my curse made her live the same day over and over again. I had no idea where she was. My mother would never tell me,” she looked at her daughter. “Then I walked into the diner and I saw you.”

Jana frowned, “You think I’m your daughter?”

“Don’t you?”

“Why would I?”

Regina chuckled. She wiped her face and grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She squirted her hands with sanitizer and did something she had been wanting to do since her mother ripped her child from her arms. She touched her daughter. As she did, their hands lit up with magic. Jana gasped and jerked away. She sat staring at her hand in wonderment.

“Magic. True love’s magic. What you did earlier with the curtains, that was magic.”

Jana shook her head, “Magic’s not real.”

“What do you call closing drapes on the other side of the room without touching it?” Regina asked amusedly. “You have heard that the Savior broke the curse the town has been under right? You do remember the Enchanted Forest?”

Jana frowned, “I just thought it was a new sense. Like ESP,” she threw her head back with a pensive look on her face, “Telepathy they call it.”

“A new sense? Well, in a way I guess you’re right,” Regina said laughing. “You can feel it inside of you can’t you? It’s a tingling in your body.”

Jana looked at her sheepishly, “I – I don’t use it,” she admitted quietly.

Regina nodded, “I know it’s scary. But, I’ll teach you. So that it isn’t scary to you anymore.”

Jana frowned at her, “I still don’t think I’m your daughter. I have parents.”

Regina walked around the bed and lifted her daughter up. She walked into the bathroom and sat her on the vanity. She pressed their faces together. “What do you see?”

Jana looked but the frown remained. “We look sorta alike. But, so what? That doesn’t matter. I’m sure my mother would’ve told me if I was adopted.”

“Well, things were different in our land. As long as we took the child in and called it ours, no one questioned it.”

“Well, whatever,” Jana hopped off the vanity and climbed back into the bed.

“Tomorrow we have a doctor’s appointment in the morning. They’re going to do a DNA test. Do you know what that is?”

“Of course. I’ve seen Maury Povich.”

Regina had no idea who that was but she let it go. She climbed beside Brissa and laid staring at the girls. She watched her daughter as her eyelids got heavy and her breathing evened out. She wrapped her arm around both girls bringing them close to her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	9. It's a Girl... and a Girl

CHAPTER 9

Emma walked into the hospital and asked for the place to get labs done. When she walked through the doors she found Regina sitting with the girls.

She stood shuffling her feet and asked, “Um… did they start yet?”

Regina looked her up and down. “No. We just got here,” she then added, “You don’t have to stay. You can leave your toothbrush and go.”

“Well, I think I’ll stay just the same.”

“You don’t trust me to hand over a toothbrush?” Regina asked with her eyes narrowed.

“I trust you more than anyone else in this damned town,” Emma said surprising herself. As she thought it over she realized it was true. Regina was the only one who didn’t expect her to fix everything in the world for her. She was the only one who let Emma just be Emma.

Regina looked surprised as well.

They were called into the back and Emma waited for Regina and the girls to pass before following.

The assistant took down their information and performed the swabs on Regina and Jana. She took the toothbrush from Emma and both of their information. She told her they’d call with results later that afternoon.

Regina gathered the girls and they started to walk out. Emma grabbed ahold of Regina’s arm.

When Regina looked over at her she asked, “So, how’d she take it?”

Regina looked over at her daughter who was standing by the car with her sister. “Obviously she’s fine. I still don’t appreciate your parents coming over to my home scaring my children.”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. Snow shouldn’t have – she’s just hard to stop sometimes once she gets herself started up,” Emma apologized.

Regina looked over to make sure the kids were occupied then turned to Emma, “I still expect you to do your job regardless of your bias, Sheriff Swan. I will not put up with that around my daughters.”

“I said I’m sorry already geez Regina. Can you take an apology?” Emma ran her hands through her hair.

“Whatever,” Regina said as she walked away.

Emma hung her head and walked over to her car. She figured it was bear claw time.

She got to the diner and saw Regina and the girls in a back booth. She stood uncertainly at the door not sure if she should join them or not. When Regina looked up and met her eyes, she figured why not.

“Are you following us Sheriff Swan?” Regina asked.

“No. I came here for um… business, and I saw you all over here and I just thought I’d say hi.”

Ruby walked over with menus and Emma slid over next to Regina to get out of her way. “What can I get you all to drink?”

“I’ll have coffee and some water and the girls will have juice,” Regina began.

“No, I don’t want juice. I want water,” Brissa piped up.

“She wants a lot of lemons too. And some strawberries,” Jana reached over Brissa. She pulled a few packets of sugar out. “And a lot more sugar. And I don’t want juice either. I want water and a bunch of lemons and strawberries.”

“And you?” Ruby turned to Emma.

“Oh. I’ll have coffee too.”

Ruby brought over their drink orders and said she’d be back for their breakfast order.

Regina and Emma watched as Jana and Brissa began adding sugar and lemon to their waters. Jana crushed up the strawberries and added that too. The two women smiled at one another as the girls taste tested their own strawberry lemonade.

The conversation over breakfast went smoothly. Emma enjoyed spending time with Regina and the two girls. Brissa was an adorable little cut up and Jana seemed to be getting used to having Emma around.

They parted ways in the street. Emma was so engrossed in watching them walk away that she never noticed that she was being watched.

Regina and the girls took off for their shopping trip. Emma did a patrol around town. She couldn’t stop thinking about the newly formed family. Nor how sad it made her feel when they walked away from her to do their own thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma got the call with the DNA results just before lunchtime. She had been snoozing and thinking about getting a dart board or pool table inside there to kill the boredom.

“OK. Well, thanks for calling,” she hang up the phone.

She picked up her car keys and went in search of Regina.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She found her and the girls on the way out of the salon.

“Regina! Regina!” she called excitedly.

“What in the world are you screaming about Sheriff Swan?”

“Oh,” Emma stopped short. “Sorry, I didn’t know I was screaming. I just came to tell you the results.”

“I already know the results. They called me first since I was the one to make the appointment.”

“Oh,” of course they would. “Well, how about lunch then?”

“Did you just ask me out?” Regina blinked.

“Well, no. I mean, wait -,” Emma had a look on her face like she was surprised by herself. “I guess I kinda did. What I meant was, how about lunch?”

“The girls and I are going home to make lunch,” Regina turned and walked away.

“Oh.” Emma got that sad feeling again only this time she knew what it was. Rejection. She felt like she did when she was passed over in the homes for another boy or girl.

“If you’re coming then you’re going to have to help carry the bags inside. We’ve been shopping all morning.”

Emma hurried forward, grinning. “Sure. No problem.” She followed Regina back to her house.

“What’d you do? Buy out all of Storybrooke?” Emma looked at the massive amount of bags. “I didn’t think the town had this much in it collectively.”

“Trust me, it doesn’t. The girls need everything and this is going to have to do until we can get them fully outfitted,” Regina walked inside and headed to the kitchen. “I’m going to start lunch and the girls will show you where their stuff goes.”

Emma unloaded the car in 2 trips with the help of the girls. She threw the last batch onto the bed she assumed they were taking for themselves. “So, how do you like it so far?”

Jana turned and walked downstairs but Brissa stayed with Emma.

“You have fun today?” she asked the little girl. Both girls had waist length dark curly hair and brown eyes but Jana was obviously all Regina. Still, if you didn’t look too closely, you would think the girls actually were sisters.

“Yeah. We got new clothes and new furnitures and a new Mommy.”

Emma laughed, “Yeah, I guess you did get a new Mommy. Umm… why don’t we go and see what we’re eating.” Emma picked Brissa up and carried her downstairs.

On the way down, Emma caught sight of something she’d missed earlier. Regina wasn’t big on photographs but she did keep a few of her and Henry around. Emma wasn’t sure what to make of it.

She walked into the kitchen while Jana and Brissa were in the dining room setting the table. “So, you have a daughter now.”

Regina smiled at her, “Two of them. The paperwork for custody transfer has already been put in. And we go to court tomorrow so that it can be made official.”

“And where does Henry fit into that? Are you going to tell him he has sisters now?”

Regina frowned at her and continued putting things into serving dishes.

“I saw you’ve redecorated.”

“What?”

Jana walked into the kitchen before Emma had a chance to answer.

Regina handed her a bowl to bring out to the dining room. “Let’s eat.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma left Regina’s shortly after lunch. She did a patrol around town and then she got the call she’d been waiting on all day.

“Yes?”

“What did it say? Is she ours?”

“No Snow. She’s not yours. She is Regina’s and whether or not she’s your Dad’s that still wouldn’t make her ours nor yours.”

She could hear Snow take a frustrated breath. She could practically see her gripping the phone in a choke hold. “Is she my dad’s or not?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’ll see you later then.”

“Yeah.” Emma went into the diner. She grabbed a paper and began rifling through it.

Ruby came over with a cup of coffee and a bear claw. “Looking for something?”

“Yeah. My own place.”

“NO! Seriously?”

“Yeah. Girl’s gotta grow up sometime. I really need my own space.”

“Well, I know of a place that’s empty. With plenty of space for you and Henry,” Ruby grinned at her.

Emma looked at her with a deadpanned expression waiting her out.

Finally, Ruby gave in. “We have an apartment below our apartment. It’s furnished and -,”

“I’ll take it.”

“But you haven’t seen it yet,” Ruby was surprised.

“It’s furnished and not in my parent’s house and there’s room for me and Henry. Sold!” Emma held out her hand.

“Well, welcome to the neighborhood, neighbor.” Ruby shook her hand. “Now you just have to tell your parents.” Ruby laughed at Emma’s horrified expression.


	10. Talking it Over

**CHAPTER 10**

Emma picked Henry up from school and stopped for their usual snack at the diner. Afterward, Emma said, “I think I want to take a new route today.”

Henry shrugged and followed. When they walked around the corner and stopped he looked over at Emma. “What’s going on?”

Emma grinned at him. “Voila! This is our new place, kid.”

“What?”

Emma dangled the keys in front of him. “Wanna take a look?”

Henry ripped the keys out of her hand and opened the door. He ran inside to check things out.

The place wasn’t fully furnished but it had the basics which was good enough until Emma could get it fully furnished. There were beds and an old ratty tv set. Emma would finish filling it out later. In the meantime, she thought it was good enough for the two of them.

After they had finished inspecting everything, Emma and Henry collapsed on the sofa. Emma looked over at him and said, “I need to tell you something.” Henry turned to her expectantly.

“Those kids- well the older one, Jana. She is your Mom’s daughter. And tomorrow she’s going to court to officially adopt the younger one. Her name is Brissa.”

Henry scowled and looked away, “Are we going to go and get our stuff and move in tonight or are we going to wait until the weekend?”

“We’ll probably have dinner with your grandparents and then get our stuff packed and come back here. Also, you have an appointment with Dr. Hopper tomorrow so I’ll be picking you up early from school.”

“Well, let’s go,” Henry walked out the door.

XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Regina tried unsuccessfully for 45 minutes to get Brissa to take a nap. The child stubbornly refused. After 45 minutes, she called it quits and took her downstairs to where Jana was rifling through Henry’s video games.

“I told you she stopped herself from taking naps about 6 months ago. She’s too nosy and doesn’t want to sleep in case she misses something.”

“Well, even if she didn’t sleep at least she got some rest. Do you want to help me put your new stuff away?”

“Nope.”

Regina shook her head and walked back to the girls’ room. She smiled to herself as she went. She loved being able to say that. And tomorrow, they would permanently be hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What do you mean you got your own place?” Snow said it as if she had betrayed her to an ancient enemy or something.

“I mean, I found an apartment for me and Henry. It’s behind Granny’s. Henry and I are going to grab our stuff after dinner and go there. Ya know, to live.”

“You know you don’t have to do this Emma,” David said once he was able to find his voice. “Your home is with us.”

“It’s like 2 blocks away. You can practically look out the window and see us,” Emma shuddered at the thought. “I’m not doing anything but getting my own space. This place is too small for all 4 of us. It was never meant to hold that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Snow was getting that whine in her voice that grated on Emma’s ears.

“It means no woman should be sharing a bedroom with a 12 year old son.”

“It’s still a bit soon don’t you think Emma?”

“No, David I don’t. I’m 31. I’d say this is long overdue.”

David and Snow glanced at one another and then at her and then one another again. They seemed to honestly be at a loss for words.

“Well, maybe Henry could stay here and –,”

“No.”

“What?” Snow asked as if Emma was being unreasonable. “I’m sure he wants to don’t you Henry?”

Emma angrily pushed her chair back from the table. “This is precisely why it won’t be happening.”

“What did I do wrong now?”

“Henry is the child. And Regina and I are his parents. You don’t ask the child what he wants to do when the parents have already told you what is about to happen. That was over the line Snow. And that’s precisely why we need our own space. Henry, go upstairs and get your stuff.”

“Emma, I was only –,”

Emma rounded on her before she could finish, “That’s the problem; You’re always only. But this is wrong. And I can’t let it happen anymore,” Emma turned and walked upstairs to get her things.

Henry was upstairs slamming his things around into some of the boxes that Emma had brought over for their move. He ignored her the entire time they packed until they pulled back up into the apartment. He took the smaller bedroom and slammed the door.

Emma grabbed a beer out of her own fridge and sank onto the sofa. She told herself the hard part was over. Now it was time to keep forward.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Regina picked up clothes that had been littered all over the floor. Seems they preferred to run around the house in undies. The second the door closed behind them her girls were shedding shoes and clothes where they stood.

The girls were sleeping in their own bed that night. Regina tried getting them into some of the new pajamas that she had just gotten them but they seemed to prefer their undies.

Brissa had already fallen asleep as Regina entered the room. Jana was tapping away on the new laptop she had gotten Regina to buy for her. Regina made a note to install some parental controls on it.

She tucked the blankets around Brissa and sat on the other side of her smiling over at her daughter. “So the tests are official. You are mine.”

Jana just gave her a sideways glance and went back to the laptop.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“Well, are you okay with it? Were there any questions you needed me to answer?”

“No.”

Regina took a breath. She moistened her lips and searched around for something to talk about. “So tomorrow the judge will have my name and your father’s added to your birth certificate,” after receiving no response she continued. “And next week you can start school.”

Jana’s head snapped up at this. “No.”

“It wasn’t a question. You need to be in school.”

“I’m homeschooled.”

“If that’s code for sitting around the house doing nothing then you can call it what you like but it’s over. You will go to a proper school.”

“No, I won’t.”

Regina didn’t want to argue. She held her hand out, “Give me the laptop.” At seeing Jana begin to protest, “I’m not taking it away from you except for tonight. It’s bedtime. And we have a lot to do in the morning. If you don’t give it to me then I will take it away from you for the next week.”

Jana weighed her options and how serious she felt the threat was. She handed over the laptop without any further problems.

Regina released a breath. They were going to have to talk seriously tomorrow about how the rest of being a family was going to work out. But, at least tonight she gets to tuck her babygirls into bed and know that they are safe just down the hall from her.

She kissed Brissa then walked around to kiss Jana. She allowed her to do so and when Regina saw no resistance she decided to bend over and give her the first real hug she’d been able to since she was a baby.

“Sleep tight my love.” Regina pulled the door slightly ajar before climbing into bed herself. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Chain of Custody

CHAPTER 11

The girls were promised breakfast at Granny’s following court. Regina had given them a light snack of toast and tea to tide them over until then.

Court held no surprises. The court granted Regina’s permission to have herself and Daniel placed as parents on Jana’s birth certificate. Jana Jenae’ Lewis was her new name. Regina had thought about giving her Mills as a last name since that was her plan with Brissa but she had nothing else but his name to give to her daughter with Daniel. She thought it was only befitting.

Temporary custody of Brissa was granted over to Regina until there could be a formal hearing terminating the parent’s custody and then Regina would have the opportunity to adopt her.

Regina beamed over at her girls. The trio made their way over to Granny’s and took the customary last booth.

“So now we’re a family. How do you girls feel about it,” Regina smiled at them over her menu.

Brissa frowned, “You’re my new Mommy?”

Regina smiled broadly and nodded, “Yes. I’m both of your Mommy’s.” She looked to Jana but got no response. “So now you can call me Mommy. What do you think about that?”

Brissa smiled and nodded.

When Jana still said nothing, Regina prompted her, “Jana? How do you feel about calling me Mommy?”

“I’m too old to call anyone Mommy.”

“Well, Mom will do just fine. And you never get too old to say Mommy. Because I’ll always be your Mommy.”

“Why do we keep eating here? We have food at home.” Jana changed the subject.

Regina let it go for now and decided to move on even though she was pleased she had referred to it as home, “Well, I thought it’d be easier and faster than going home. You don’t like eating out?”

“No. My food tastes better.”

Regina chuckled. “You’d better not let Granny hear you say that.”

“So what do you guys want today?” Ruby asked pulling a pen out from behind her ear and bouncing around in the world’s shortest waitress outfit ever.

They placed their orders and when they had the booth alone again Regina addressed some issues she had concerns over.

“Now that it’s official, us being a family and all, we need to talk about some of the logistics. That means how things are going to work.” After making sure she had both girl’s attention Regina continued, “We’ve all been taking time off but next week we’re all going to have to start going back to work for me and school for you. And I’m going to have to find a nanny for Brissa,” she tapped Brissa on the end of her nose while she said this.

“Can we go to New York?” Jana piped up.

“Why do you want to go to New York?”

“Because it’s New York. And I’ve never seen anywhere outside of this place.”

Regina thought for a moment. “Well, we do need to get you two a few more things,” at seeing her daughter’s face light up she gave in.

“Can we go now?”

Regina went over her mental calendar. She had made her secretary clear all events for this week but next week she would have to go back to buckling down.

Then again, she was the Mayor and no one complained about her not showing up. Only when they wanted things done yesterday. She could do some work at home. And on the road was as good as at home. Jana’s face was lit up knowing that if her answer was taking this long then she was leaning toward yes. Regina sighed, “Yes,” she held up her finger, “but I am going to need to stop by my office and get everything in order. Then we can run home and get a couple of bags packed. Then, we can go.” Regina’s heart warmed at being able to put a smile on her daughter’s face. She vowed to make sure that it stayed that way.

Regina texted her secretary and told her the plan. She let her know that she was going to be stopping by in an hour and to make sure that anything that needed her attention immediately was waiting on her.

She gathered the girls to leave. First, she had to stop by and speak with Gold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma picked Henry up early from school for his appointment with Dr. Hopper. She thought about texting Regina but figured that since this was just a preliminary appointment that was scheduled to take two hours she could hold off on that. She also needed to let her know about her and Henry moving into their own place.

Henry met her in the office with a scowl on his face. “I still don’t see why we have to do this,” he said as they walked out to the car.

“Well buckle up anyway. We’ll discuss it when we get there.”

Archie and Pongo were waiting for them as soon as they got there. Henry bent to pet Pongo and Archie asked Henry to keep Pongo company while he talked to Emma.

Emma sat on the sofa and Archie took a chair opposite her. He crossed his legs like a woman and put a pad on his lap. “So Emma what brings you here?”

“It’s Henry,” Emma sighed as she pointed toward the waiting room. “His behavior towards Regina is really out of control. And now Regina has her own kids, I think that she and Henry should start working on themselves.”

“Wait, Regina was children?”

“Yeah. Her daughter that she had with Daniel. She’s her “true love” baby,” Emma used air quotes. “She also has a little sister that Regina is adopting.”

“And how is Henry’s behavior toward Regina?”

“The way he talks about her is just sickening. Like he insists on calling her the Evil Queen. I mean, she raised him. Now and regardless of what she’s done to others, she hasn’t been the Evil Queen in like what? 30 years? And you would think a boy she raised to be loving and sweet would be able to figure out that things aren’t as black and white as stories in his book tell him they are. And then there’s that too. He acts like that book is some kind of holy grail. He reads it over and over again and it’s really starting to weird me out,” Emma took a big breath after she was done talking. She didn’t know she had that much pent up inside her.

“And why does that bother you?”

“Because everyone sees him!” Emma threw out her hands exasperated, “And it’s starting to get embarrassing. They feel like something’s wrong with him. And it’s hard to say he’s just a confused little boy when he does it to me too.”

“What do you mean?”

“He calls me the savior all the time to people. He tells them that his Mom’s the Savior and it’s like, I’m no savior ya know. I’m just me. I’m a doofus who makes as many mistakes as everyone else does. But he wants me to live up to this standard he has in his head and – and – you just can’t treat people like that!” Emma finished excitedly again.

“So, you feel that because Henry has decided that you and Regina are labels, the Evil Queen and the Savior, he’s not really being fair or honest about who you all are as people? Or is it more that he expects more from you and less from a woman who raised him that bothers you?”

“It’s all of it.” Emma ran her hands through her hair. “I mean, it’s wrong. She’s his Mom. And he shouldn’t be talking to her like that. And I don’t like him going around boasting about being the son of the savior when that’s not realistic. I’m just me. He belongs to both of us. But he seems to want this storybook of his to be real life and he gets really angry when things don’t play out the way his book tells him it should.”

Archie sat quietly taking Emma in. He noticed her jittery leg and the way that she seemed really upset by Henry’s behavior toward Regina but she also seemed upset about his behavior towards her too. His hero worship of her seemed to be pushing her away from him.

“So do you think his storybook is the problem? Or his inability to understand the difference between the book and reality?”

“Obviously yes. It’s a huge chunk of it. Sometimes I just want to burn the damned thing. But then, my parents also don’t help things.”

“How do they not help?”

“I mean,” Emma ran her hands through her hair again. “They mean well. But now that we’re all back together they want me and Henry, like as theirs. And they do the same kinda things that Henry does the boasting about their ‘true love’ and being the parents of the Savior. I’m just me. Why isn’t that enough for anyone?”

“Sounds like you’re feeling stressed about having to live up to someone else’s ideals of who you should be.”

“Well, no shit doc. Tell me something we don’t know.”

“Is there anytime you don’t feel that way?”

“I mean with Regina and her kids. They don’t expect me to save them constantly or solve all of their problems. I have magic and I have no idea how to use it but everyone looks at me every time they have a problem and gets upset when I don’t know what the hell they’re talking about or what they want me to do about it. I mean, who does that? You’re a doctor. People expect you to help them help themselves. But, with me it’s help them manage every aspect of their lives when they have any problems. Or worse they get my parents to rope me into it,” Emma was becoming frustrated again.

“I never liked reading stories of princesses and I’m not a fan of Disney. I swear being around these cartoon characters all the time can drive you completely batty.”

“It’s always hard to have people have such high expectations of you. And to be afraid that you’ll fail in some way. Is that how you feel?”

“Obviously or I wouldn’t be here,” Emma crossed her arms over her chest. “I guess it’s like… if my kid is – let’s just say… different then I’m already failing at being a Mom. And that’s the most important job in the world. Regina makes it look like nothing. She just found her kids and already they’re like this big happy family. And Henry’s normally a sweet boy but then this side of him comes out that … it kinda scares me because… I hate it,” Emma looked at Archie with her face colored with embarrassment.

Archie sat forward, “It’s alright Emma. This is a safe place. No judgments, I promise.” He reached across and patted her hand, “I assure you that at some point every parent feels this way at one point or another. And you should never compare yourself to others. You seem a little overwhelmed and I’m sure it can’t be easy raising a teenager that you basically just met recently even if he is your son.”

“I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong. I do think however that you are way too hard on yourself. I will talk to Henry in a moment and see where he stands but from what I can see so far he’s healthy and you’ve admitted that you don’t have all the answers and reached out for help. Those are good things. For you and him.”

Emma nodded and let out a deep breath. Therapy felt good and she knew it was the right decision. “So what did you need next?”

“Well how does Regina feel about all of this? Have you spoken to her about any of your concerns? I assume that the two of you are coordinating your care of Henry.”

Emma pursed her lips together and shook her head, “You assume wrong. Regina’s acting as if Henry doesn’t even exist to her anymore. She took down all the pictures of her and him together,” Emma said sadly.

“It’s been a while since I talked to Regina and I value my pledge of confidentiality to all my patients but I can say that Regina is a woman who holds her emotions very firmly in check. I wouldn’t read too deeply in her putting the photos away. They are just pictures. The memories are still there inside of her and in Henry also,” Archie looked toward the clock surreptitiously. “I think I’ll spend a little time chatting with Henry now. And then we can all talk about a specific action plan to go forward from here. Do you think Regina will be joining us in later sessions?”

“I hope so. I haven’t told her yet that I was bringing Henry here. But I was going to go over and see her after this meeting. I guess I was a little embarrassed that she’d know what a screw-up I was. I couldn’t even figure out how to take care of a teenager who basically takes care of himself,” Emma’s cheeks flushed again.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’ve done the right thing. Now loosen up on yourself. Maybe you should spend some time thinking about whether those pressures to live up to standards are really coming from others or if it’s something you’re putting on yourself.”

Emma nodded and stood. “I’ll send Henry in.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Regina brought the girls over to Gold’s. Gold appeared from a back room. The imp was followed by Belle. She smiled over at the family. “Hi girls,” she beamed at them.

“Hello Belle. These are my daughters Jana and Brissa,” she turned to Gold. “I needed to speak with you about a few things.”

“Indeed. Belle would you mind keeping an eye on the little darlings?” Since walking into the shop he had not taken his eyes off of Jana. It creeped Regina out but she ignored it. She wasn’t bothered by Belle watching the kids. She knew the woman was a threat to no one.

They walked into the back room. “Now, what can I do for you dearie?”

“I’m taking my kids out of town. They want to go to New York. So, we’re leaving now. I came to ask, if that’s wise? Will it cause any problems or anything? I mean, Jana has magic so I’m assuming she’s fine. But Brissa, do I need to take special precautions?”

“Your daughter is brimming with True Love. I believe her power is even stronger than Ms. Swan’s given that you’re also the Evil Queen. Magic was always going to be in her system but the true love added to that,” Gold held his hands out, “why I’m not sure she will have any limitations at all. As for the other one,” Gold looked above Regina’s head and pulled out a book. He began mixing things together. “There is a spell in here called bloodletting. She will become flesh of your flesh, blood of your blood. She will basically become yours. And being a part of you, she will have your gifts. Your magic and your ability to cross the border as she sees fit.”

“But does that mean that I’m giving my magic to her? Will she become magical?”

“No and yes. She is taking from you what your daughter took from you in the womb. It will not diminish what you have though. It will be the same as if you carried her. And yes she will become magical. But, since you have one daughter who already is and the girls see themselves as sisters I don’t imagine it will be a problem.”

Regina took the book and mixture that Rumple gave her. “Now what about the bloodletting part? I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Well, pain is a part of life dearie. You don’t have to slice through her arm just a little pinprick from the both of you should be enough to activate it. It’s either that or stay home. It’s up to you dearie.”

Regina nodded and walked into the front. Belle had the girls doing a treasure hunt. “You’re good with them.”

“Well they’re the most adorable little things,” Belle smiled and Regina beamed back at her nodding.

“I’m actually looking for a tutor for Brissa. I was going to ask Tink to be her nanny but she’s 2 and already reading. Would you know anyone who’d be interested?”

Belle’s face lit up. “I’d love to. But, I also have the library,” she bit her lip. “If you don’t mind her being there all day I’d be honored that you asked.”

“Well, we’re leaving for New York here but, I’ll give you a call when I get back?” Regina smiled and called the girls over. “Say bye girls. We’ve got to hit the road.”

Next stop was gathering papers and things from her secretary. Regina showed the girls a TV room that she had set up for Henry years ago but they preferred to stay with her. Her secretary kept Brissa busy helping her move paperwork from one side to the next. Regina took the opportunity to talk to Jana about the bloodletting.

“So I got what I needed from Gold so that Brissa could come back and forth with us with no problems. He’s pretty sure you’re going to be fine. But, this town wasn’t meant to be in this world. And there’s only a few of us who can leave. If anyone else does leave then they will end up losing all that they are. In order for that not to happen to Brissa, we’re going to have to do what’s called a bloodletting. Where her and I mix our blood and she basically becomes my biological daughter. She will inherit some of my magic the same way that you have.”

“How are you going to mix your blood?”

“Well, we stick ourselves and then we rub our fingers together and then we mix it all together with the herbs and the spell should activate. A white light flashes around us linking us together and then we’ll be connected. Forever. We only have to do it once.”

“Like blood sisters?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that but yes. We’ll be blood mother/daughter actually.”

“Then, I want to do it too.”

“You already have my blood. You don’t have to.”

“I’ll do it for Brissa. I want her to have my blood too. Then, we’ll be a real family.”

“Well we already are a family. Love makes a family. I love you two more than anything in the world.”

“You love us?”

Regina moved closer to her daughter and smiled. “I’ve loved you since the moment I knew you were inside me. And I’ve loved Brissa since the moment I knew that that’s where your heart lay.” She pulled her close to her and hugged her.

Jana smiled and leaned into the hug, “I’ve never had a mom before. I don’t really know what it’s supposed to be like.”

Regina was confused, “Your mother?”

“Has no idea what loving anyone besides herself is about. She’s evil. That’s how I know you’re not.”

Regina’s head went back, “Well, people call me the Evil Queen. We just find it easier to label things sometimes.”

“You’re not evil. You should really stop putting yourself down so much.”

Regina pulled her over her thigh and began tickling her. “No? Well you’re probably the only one who thinks that.”

“I don’t think it. I know it. And so does Brissa. And so does Emma,” Jana got out between her laughs.

“I’m the reason that Emma wasn’t raised by her parents.”

“Why? Did you grab her out of their arms?”

“Almost. They sent her to this land to get her away.”

Jana shrugged, “You can keep talking crap about yourself all you want. You didn’t send her away, they did. You have to stop taking everything on yourself. You’re just gonna end up making yourself miserable and whatever price you had to pay you’ve already paid.”

Regina held her daughter up in front of her. “How did you get so smart?”

“I have a smart mom,” Jana deadpanned.

Regina smiled before drawing her in close and kissing her. “I love you.” She held her for a few more minutes.

Just when she was about to pull away Jana whispered, “I love you too.”

Regina’s closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of her daughter in her arms once again.


	12. Magical Surprises

CHAPTER 12

They went home and packed. Then, they performed the bloodletting. Brissa cried but Jana held her and the magic shooting up once their blood was intermingled surprised her so much she forgot she was supposed to be throwing a fit.

“I don’t feel any different,” Jana said.

“Well, you won’t. It’s not that kind of spell. Come on, we need to get on the road though.”

Regina didn’t worry until they got across the town line. She didn’t feel the usual rush she felt when her magic was ripped away from her. She pulled over and turned to the girls. Brissa appeared perfectly fine and so did Jana.

“What’s wrong?” Brissa asked.

Regina frowned, “I didn’t feel my magic leave.”

Jana shrugged, “Maybe it didn’t.”

“But we can only make magic inside Storybrooke.”

“Maybe now we can make it outside.”

Regina looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. She created a fireball on her hand.

The girl’s eyes doubled in size. “Whoa! That was wicked!”

She looked at Jana. “You try.”

“I don’t know how to do that stuff.”

“I’ll show you,” she pulled them out of the car and squatted behind Jana. “Now, close your eyes. I want you to just concentrate everything that you feel into your hand. Just let go and picture it in your mind. Then picture it growing.”

A fireball grew out of Jana’s hand. She opened her eyes and smiled. “I made magic.”

“My turn.”

Regina smiled not expecting anything to happen. She almost fell over though when a fireball grew out of Brissa’s hand.

“Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood,” she whispered to herself. They had intermingled their blood with one another. But Regina knew that this was Jana’s magic that was allowing them to extend past the town line. Her magic had never been that strong that she could force magic in a place that it didn’t exist.

She looked at her daughters with pride. She kissed them both and let them make a few more before getting back on the road. She warned them not to do anything like that unless she gave them permission to first. She really needed to get those magic lessons underway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They had left Storybrooke really late and so they had arrived at the hotel really late. By the time they got in there was only time to shower, eat, and get the girls to bed. Regina had fallen asleep pretty quickly after they had.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOX

The next morning, the girls were brimming with energy. Regina had forgotten how much children could take out of you. And with two of them to chase around, by the time they got back to the hotel that night after a full day, Regina wished she could get a foot massage.

The girls wanted to try out the whirlpool bathtub so Regina dumped in a bunch of bath oil and joined them. They ordered up milkshakes and root beer floats and stayed in the tub splashing, laughing, talking, and enjoying one another until Regina started to notice Brissa’s eyes getting heavy. They got washed and jumped into the king sized bed.

Brissa fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. They had had a wonderful day. They had gone clothes shopping all morning then they hit a toy store after lunch. After that they had gone back to their hotel and had their hair and nails done before going to a Japanese hibachi restaurant. The girl’s eyes nearly popped out while watching the skills of their tableside chef.

Regina smiled over at her children. She couldn’t believe they were hers. For so long, it had just been her alone. And then for a while Henry, but things had become bad with him as soon as he’d learned that he was adopted. Now she had a chance for a new family. She was not going to make the same mistakes she had made with him.

“Did you enjoy today?”

“Yeah. It was good,” Jana gave her a little smile.

For Regina, she might as well have given her the world. Regina recognized the signs of abuse in Jana that existed in her. The child had a hard time with authority, she was extremely overprotective of her sister, and she was always waiting for something to go wrong so she kept her expectations low.

Regina wondered if that’s how she appeared to people and was saddened that her daughter had had to go through the same thing. She had sworn while she was carrying her that she was going to be the best mother in the world. Then her mother had taken her from her arms while she was sleeping and she spent all this time separated from her baby. Of all the things that had been done to her, that was the one thing that made it hard for her to forgive and move on.

“Well, tomorrow we can do it all over again,” she returned her smile. Regina cocked her head to the side, “I want to ask you something.” When Jana looked over at her Regina continued, “Why did you steal my money that day in the store?”

Jana shrugged. “You looked rich. You wouldn’t miss it. Everyone else looked like they worked for their money.”

“And because I looked rich you thought I didn’t work for my money?”

Jana was thoughtful, “No. It’s just that I knew you wouldn’t miss it. It wasn’t like it you were hurting to pay bills or anything. I figured - ,”

“What?” Regina prompted.

“I didn’t mean to steal. But we needed to eat. I was going to make it up someday in some way. But I knew that you could handle it for now.”

“Why didn’t you just ask for help?”

“People don’t help those in need. They only help when they can feel good about themselves for doing it. Or get something back or something. But they don’t do it when it’s really needed. They turn a blind eye to suffering.”

Regina’s heart seized up, “Were you suffering?”

Jana scooted lower in the bed and turned away.

Regina knew she’d get no more out of her daughter tonight. She was so much like her. And that saddened Regina.

She sat up with tears silently making their way down her face. She was going to get to the bottom of what happened with her babygirl. She thought of calling Sydney and asking for some sort of evidence against those people but instead opted against it. It was late and she knew it was best for her to handle these types of things personally.

She turned out the light and made plans to stop by the Sheriff’s office. She might even need Emma’s help and that she wasn’t looking forward to. She pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on sleep.


	13. Home no More

CHAPTER 13

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma went over to Regina’s following their appointment with Dr. Hopper. She had dropped Henry off with her parents first because she didn’t think that right now was a good time for them all to be together.

She rang the doorbell and got no answer. She noticed that Regina’s car wasn’t in the driveway so she figured she’d just catch up with her later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma stopped by everyday for the next week. And still no Regina and no girls.

By Tuesday she was getting really upset. Then when the next Thursday came around she was really pissed.

She and Henry went over to Regina’s and she breathed a sigh of relief to see her car in the driveway. They rang the doorbell but got no answer. They could hear music playing so guessing that they couldn’t hear over the noise, Emma had Henry use his spare key to open the door.

When they walked into the house, they stopped short with their breath hitched in their throats. Regina was sitting in the middle of the living room sofa recording video while the girls were busy throwing their fingers around and making items float around the room. Emma hadn’t known that the little one had magic too.

Henry seeing this yelled, “I knew you were a liar! You promised you wouldn’t use magic anymore. Once an Evil Queen always an Evil Queen.”

Jana marched up to him and looked up him and down, “Don’t you EVER talk about my mother that way.”

Henry was a little stunned by this but even more so by what Regina did next.

She stood with her face set but those eyes of hers were blazing and fully focused on Henry, “Get out.”

“What?!!?!” Henry and Emma were both stunned.

“Get out of my house. You will NOT speak to me that way ever again. So you can march out of here and not come back until you’ve adjusted your behavior.”

Henry was startled. Regina had never spoken to him that way. Sure, he’d seen her plenty of times talk to others that way but never him. He turned and started to walk toward the door.

“And Henry,” she waited until he turned back toward her, “Leave my key on the table.”

Henry stiffened his back and walked away quickly but Emma could tell that he was hurt.

She strode into Regina’s face, “Was that necessary? He’s a kid.”

“He’s 12 and yes I do believe it was necessary. In fact I believe it was a long time coming. I should’ve made it perfectly clear a long time ago that his disrespect wouldn’t be tolerated. For that, I’m sorry. As for everything else – “

Emma flushed embarrassed, “He’s been going to Dr. Hopper. He’s getting help. And it was my fault that’s taken so long. If you want to take something out on someone then take it out on me.”

Regina folded her arms across her chest, “What are you doing here Ms. Swan?”

“We came by because we couldn’t find you. We were worried.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And now that you’ve seen we’re fine, you may leave as well.”

Emma had found that she had more patience than she had ever given herself for after moving here and dealing with Regina. After everything she had been through in the past 2 years this town tested that patience again and again. And with finding out that fairy tale characters were real and that they tended to not be very emotionally stable, Emma found trusting harder than ever.

But the one thing she had always trusted was that Regina loved Henry with everything she had in her. She saw it in how sweet and loving Henry himself was although lately it was getting harder to see that side of him. But Regina was just pushing too far.

Emma began yelling, “You know what? As Henry’s other mother I thought that you would actually be interested in your son but now that you have a new family you seem to have conveniently forgotten that he exists. I came over to let you know that we had moved into our own place,” she fumbled in her pocket and tossed Regina a crumbled up piece of paper.

“I’ll pack up Henry’s room. I’ll have it ready for you to pick up tomorrow.”

Emma and Regina heard the front door slam and they both realized that Henry had overheard the entire conversation.

Emma shook her head at Regina and walked out.

Emma got into the car and put the key in the ignition. “Henry – “ she began.

“Let’s just go,” Henry said in a voice so pitiful it broke Emma’s heart. She knew Regina loved Henry and she probably hadn’t meant most of what she said. But she also knew that Henry’s behavior was a huge contributing factor to the decay of their mother/son relationship.

Emma drove them home and asked if Henry wanted something to eat. He said no and went to his room. Emma grabbed a beer and listened to the sounds of her son’s heart breaking wishing she had a clue as to what to do. She couldn’t call her parents who were even less equipped than she was. And calling Regina was just pitiful even to her.

Emma sighed and turned in hoping that this thing between the two of them could just be fixed already. She hated having to see two people she cared about ripping at one another.


	14. Sibling Rivalry

**CHAPTER 14**

“This is nonnegotiable,” Regina said twisting in the front seat to look into the back.

“No.”

Regina got out of the car, walked around to Brissa’s car seat and got her out then went back around to where Jana’s car seat sat. “Come on.”

“No.”

Regina began to reach into the car and her hand met a barrier. “Oh for the love of – Get out of that car right now!”

“No.”

Regina saw Emma and Henry walking toward them. “Sheriff Swan, for the first time in my life I’m actually happy to see you. We have a situation over here.”

Emma turned to Henry. “See ya later, kid.” Henry continued walking into the school. Emma noted that neither he nor Regina spared one another a glance. She sighed and turned to Regina, “What’s going on?”

Regina pointed to Jana inside the car. “She’s refusing to go to school.”

Emma shrugged, “What do you want me to do about it?”

Regina put her hand on her hip and punctuated her words with a head bob, “Oh, I don’t know _Sheriff_. How about your job and let the child know the consequences of truancy?”

Emma shakes her head and gets into the front seat closing the door behind her. “Hey kid.” When she received a blank stare she continues, “Look, you have to go to school.” Still nothing, so she keeps going, “I know it can be scary but this is how you grow up big and smart.”

“I’m already smart and you grow up big because that’s what happens. School has nothing to do with it.”

Emma was in uncharted territory. Henry had been rebelling lately but he still never gave her this much trouble. Emma said a silent apology for all the foster homes that she knew she had created problems in. She sighed again, “Look kid, you’re making me look bad. I’m the Sheriff and I have a rep to protect. If I let you get away with no school your Mom’s going to kill me and everyone in this town is going to start walking all over me. So, let’s make a deal. How about for everyday you go to school, I’ll give you a dollar.”

Jana burst out laughing. “I can get money from my mom anytime I want it. And I can get more than $5 measly bucks a week.”

Emma threw up her hands, “What do you want?”

Jana studied her. “You’re a dirty cop. I want to learn to pick a lock that’s just for starters of course.”

Emma’s jaw dropped. She gestured toward Regina, “Why don’t you just tell your Mom to use her fireball right now? You have magic, you can open any door anyway.”

“Exactly. It’s not like you’re teaching me something that I can’t do on my own already. But, you’re still going to teach me. She doesn’t have to know. You can come over for dinner on Wednesday and Friday nights. That way we can start work. Deal?” Without waiting for an answer Jana dropped the barrier and hopped out of the car. “Emma’s coming over for dinner on Wednesday’s and Friday’s,” she announced to her Mom.

Regina looked at Emma, “That sounds like a punishment for me. Great job, Sheriff.”

Emma held up her hands, “It was her idea.” And not a bad one at that, Emma thought to herself.

Now that she had gotten over the beginning step of seeing her daughter off to school, it hit Regina that her daughter was going to be away from her all day. She began to tear up. “Well, stand over there so I can get a couple of pics. Do you mind?” She handed her phone to Emma.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Regina posed with both girls for the requisite first day of school pics. Then she had a couple of the girls on their own. And then a couple of each girl on their own. Then Jana took a couple of comic shots of herself being pulled into the building. One was with her using her hand to pretend she was being choked and dragged backward with her tongue hanging out. And the other was with horror on her face and her arms outstretched while pretending something was pulling her into the building. Then Emma got excited and wanted a group shot of all of them. The 4 of them posed for a few selfies. They had to do a few redos because Emma and Jana wanted to make faces during the taking of them. The last one was a great one of them all smiling broadly.

Emma used the time Regina spent hugging, kissing, and saying I love you’s and goodbyes to Jana to send the pics to her phone.

“See ya later kid.” She smiled when she got a careless over the shoulder wave.

She turned to Regina still beaming, “She waved at me.”

Regina rolled her eyes and picked Brissa up. She kissed her as she said, “At least I get to keep this baby. Mommy loves you so much. Don’t grow up,” Regina tapped her nose with her finger.

Brissa giggled, “I won’t.” Brissa wrapped her arms around her neck and sloppily kissed her Mommy.

Regina put her back into her car seat and started to get into the passenger seat. She looked over at Emma, “Thank you.”

Emma smiled, “See you didn’t even die. You can say it and have it not kill you.”

Regina rolled her eyes again. She got into her car but rolled her window down. “Don’t think I’m not aware of that little deal of yours.”

Emma put a blank look on her face reminiscent of Jana’s. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever,” Regina put her sunglasses on and drove away.

Emma whistled back over to her bug with a bounce in her step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had just woken from a nap and was considering a patrol around town when she got an urgent call from the school. She was needed immediately. She ran to her bug and jumped in.

When she pulled up she ran into Regina at the doors. “Do you know what’s going on?” At Regina’s head shake the two women headed for the office.

Emma held the door for Regina while she ran up the counter, “I got a call about my child.”

The principal had been talking to her secretary but stood up straight when she saw Regina and Emma. “Yes, well, your children are this way.” She held her arm open toward her office.

The women walked inside and the principal shut the door behind them. Regina ran to Jana, “Are you okay? What happened?” She looked her over for marks as she hugged her. She looked over at the principal, “I send my daughter here for an education. I expect her to be provided with a safe and nurturing environment when I entrust her over to you.”

The principal stuck out her chin and smoothed down her clothing. “If you will so kindly take a seat Mayor Mills I will explain the situation.” Regina grudgingly accepted the invitation.

Emma sighed and took a seat. She crossed her arms and legs and leaned back. She had already put a few things together. Henry was obviously unhurt but the fact that there was a disturbance that involved these two could only mean one thing. Henry had tried bullying Jana. But the fact that he was the one with dried tears meant that was a battle he had lost.

The principal was the last to lower herself into a chair. She laced her fingers and laid them on the desk where she leaned forward and began speaking. “The situation began with your son going over to the younger kid’s playground during recess. He began taunting and ridiculing your daughter. When he was asked to stop and go away by a monitor he pretended to acquiesce. Then, when her back was turned he went right back,” Emma was glaring at Henry who was shrinking down into his seat. Regina kept her face averted choosing to instead rub her daughter’s back.

“We have zero tolerance for bullying. But since the children are siblings we understand that these things happen in families.”

“He’s not my brother! He’s a loser and I hate him!” Jana stood and shouted. Regina pulled her back down into her seat. Henry looked stunned and embarrassed like he’d been slapped. Emma just looked sad.

The principal ignored the outburst. “That unfortunately wasn’t the end of the incident. When Henry came back your daughter decided to teach him a lesson. She conjured some of the vines to come alive. They grabbed Henry and wouldn’t let go. Then, she had them drop candy to all the kids standing around.” Regina’s eyebrows shot up and she looked at Jana surprised.

“The more they tickled Henry the more candy got thrown. It took a while for the monitors to even get through them. And the more he struggled or someone tried to help him the more tangled he became. The more tickling, the more candy. You can see where this is going.”

Emma was impressed by the imagination of the child. She had known that whatever had gone down Henry was obviously the instigator. But Emma had to give the kid credit - she had spunk. She looked over at her. Jana was actually wearing a smug smile. Emma had to cover a chuckle with a sneeze.

“And then just when we thought we had made progress and had gotten Henry freed, the vines reached down and gave him, what the kids refer to as,” the principal looked embarrassed. Her cheeks reddened and she began fidgeting uncomfortably, “an atomic wedgie. This led to a round of pointing and laughing at Henry’s undershorts and the cartoon characters on them. Since he’s 12 years old and he carries around that fairy tale book like a security blanket that then led to a lot of the kids taunting. I’ve dealt with them as best I can but children can be cruel – it’s just an unpleasant fact.”

“I think you should take your children home today and have a very long talk with them. When they come back to school tomorrow I expect this to be the end of this situation. I also think that Henry’s fairy tale book should stay home. I don’t believe it has a purpose on school grounds.”

“Right,” Emma jumped up and headed for the door. She turned when she noticed no one else had gotten up but were instead just staring at her. She asked uncertainly, “Are we done?”

“I am letting the two of you know that this behavior will not be tolerated. I expect siblings to be able to set a better example. Especially when they are the children of the Mayor and the Sheriff.” She turned to the children, “Is there something you two want to say to one another?”

Jana sat back and crossed her arms. She glared over at Henry, “I hate you.”

Henry’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. He looked around and saw nothing but sorrow from the adults. He hung his head and said nothing more.

Regina’s cheeks were red, “I assure you that their behavior will be dealt with. And I apologize for the inconvenience.” Regina apologized diplomatically.

“I expect this to be the last time you’re called in Mayor Mills and Sheriff Swan,” the principal finished.

“Yes Ma’am. Got it,” she looked over at everyone else. “Let’s go.”

The principal held up a finger, “One moment please. I need to speak to Mayor Mills alone.” Regina threw Jana a look that let her know this was far from over and sank back down. Emma and the kids walked out into the main office. Regina was in there for a few minutes before she walked back out beaming. Emma held off asking what it was about until she could talk to her alone.

They walked out to the front of the school. Emma pulled Regina to the side. “So, what do you want to do about this?”

“Henry’s your problem. And I expect you to keep him away from my daughter.”

Emma was starting to get ticked at Regina’s behavior. “You know what? Go ahead. Henry can be my problem. But you need to know you’re acting just like these children. I took him to Dr. Hopper to get him help. And if you got your ass off your shoulders you’d know that he sees him twice a week now. How do you expect him to get any better when the woman who raised him says such things to him? It’s hard to keep trying to convince him that you’re not the Evil Queen when you insist on acting like her!” Emma stomped off and walked over to Henry. He and Jana were just staring at one another.

“Apologize to her. Now!”

Henry knew from her tone that she wasn’t in the mood to be trifled with. “I’m sorry,” he gritted out through his teeth much the same way Regina would.

Emma could’ve sworn that if she didn’t know she’d given birth to him, he was actually Regina’s. “Come on.”

She walked to her bug and she and Henry got into it. Emma wiped an angry tear away from the corner of her eye. How did this become her life?


	15. Coming Together to Work it Out

**CHAPTER 15**

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

Regina was notoriously a light sleeper. Years of having to be alert at all times came from her experiences of living with Cora and then her husband.

The scream piercing the air had her on her feet instantly. She ran into her daughter’s room and threw the door open. Thankfully, Brissa still slept although her daughter, Jana was now whimpering.

She was awake and her eyes were bleary as they moved over to Regina. Regina noted the fear in her little girl’s eyes and her heart seized. She climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into her arms. Her child was sweating and shaking. “Shh… it’s over. I’ve got you. No one’s going to hurt you.” She kissed and rocked her as she held her tight.

Jana at first relaxed into her hold but then she pulled herself away. “I’m fine.”

“Well, I’m not,” Regina stroked her hair as her daughter scooted down and pulled the blankets across her. “Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?”

“My Mother,” was all she said without elaborating. She turned over and didn’t speak again.

Regina sat with her for a while then, when she thought that she had fallen to sleep again walked tiredly back to her room. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling. What had her mother done that would cause a child to wake in the middle of the night screaming and sweating?

Whatever it was, Regina was determined to get to the bottom of it. And she would ensure that her daughter got vindication. She made an action plan to get to the bottom of her daughter’s anxieties and what would possess an 8 year old to take a 2 year old and leave her home.

Regina fell into a fitful slumber trying hard to keep her own demons at bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was retrieving the darts from the dartboard when she heard the heels clicking. Only one person wore heels on pretty much every occasion.

Emma ran to her desk and sat staring at her monitor pretending she was busy. When Regina walked in it looked like she was deep in middle of research.

“You know that would actually work better if the computer was turned on dear.”

Emma’s cheeks reddened. “Oh yeah. I was just about to get started.”

“Well your shift started 5 hours ago so from the citizens of Storybrooke we all give a warm thank you for all your sacrifices.”

Emma eyed her tiredly. She had already spent most of yesterday trying to get through to Henry who was now back to ignoring her again. Having to spend this much time arguing was stressful, “What do you want Regina?”

Regina held up a bag from Granny’s and a cup of coffee, “I come in peace.” She handed them over and sat down in the chair across from Emma.

Emma looked inside the bag. “A bear claw? It’s not poisonous is it?”

“Yes because your death soon after me visiting is exactly what I want to explain to this godforsaken town full of idiots.” Regina stared straight ahead and then looked at Emma. “I know this hasn’t been easy on you either. I want to say that I understand. It had to be hard to go from being single to all of a sudden having to worry about – well- everyone.”

Emma was touched that anyone had bothered to notice or care. Let alone the one woman who was supposed to be her archenemy, “Yeah tell me about it.”

Regina moistened her lips and stuck her tongue out slightly. Emma felt her mouth start to get wet and had to swallow a few times. “I agree with you that we need to work together. It’s just – “

Emma put her hand on top of Regina’s, “I understand. Henry’s a handful. He gets that from you by the way.”

Regina smiled. “Maybe. So’s Jana.”

Emma laughed, “Yeah. That kid’s gonna be running the world one day. I did warn Henry that with those brains and magic, he might not want to mess with her again. I’m pretty sure it got through to him.” Emma made a scrunchy face, “I think she embarrassed him enough. I don’t think we have to worry about anything like that happening again.”

“Yes. She has been punished. No electronics for a week,” at Emma’s look she continued, “Trust me. She’ll be climbing the wall by tomorrow. I think it’s punishment enough.”

“I haven’t forgotten that Henry’s my son. I could never do that. But I also can’t have him corrupt my daughters. His anger I can deal with. But he will not pass that along to them. We’re having issues enough trying to figure out how to become a family on our own.”

Emma nodded, “I get that. Just, I think we all deserve blame for Henry. I should’ve never given in to him so much. And I’m learning. I just - when I gave him up, I never thought I’d see him again,” Emma swiped her hand across her face. “And then, he wanted me. I’m sorry I was selfish. We – I should’ve handled this better. I wasn’t trying to take him from you though. I was just – happy that he wanted me.”

“Even though I understand that I’m still not happy about it.” Emma nodded to show that she understood. She knew that she had done wrong but she was trying to correct her mistake and hopefully build a new bridge between the two families. Regina took a deep breath, “I was thinking that seeing Dr. Hopper wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Regina raised her eyebrows, “Maybe for all of us?”

Emma smiled. At least it was a start, “Henry’s appointment is tomorrow at 4. You think you can make it?”

Regina nodded. “I’ll be there. And I’ll have dinner ready by 6 on Wednesday. Brissa goes to bed at 8. Or I try to get her in bed by 8. That one’s a bigger fighter than her sister is,” Regina smiled warmly thinking of her beautiful little girls.

“Three of them? Good luck with that.” The two women shared a laugh. It felt good to be able to laugh and talk without so much stuff between them.

Regina needed to get to business. “I had another ulterior motive for coming here.” She looked around, “Where did Graham keep the files on criminal cases that were dismissed?”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “You looking for something specific?” Regina’s body language told her that it was important.

Regina took a deep breath then looked Emma in the eyes. “I think my daughter’s been abused. I had Sydney look into that family and he found old court cases of abuse that had been thrown out for lack of evidence. And allegations of incest and physical abuse of the children.”

“Why don’t you ask him where he got it from?”

“Because you’re the Sheriff and this is your job,” Regina snapped. She took another breath. “I’m sure that’s about all he could get his hands on. I’d like to find out specifics of what all happened.”

Emma read the urgency on her face, “I’ll have to look. I think most of that stuff is in storage. But I promise I’ll get right on it.”

She and Regina spent a few more minutes chatting about nothing. Then in walked Snow and David.

Regina stood when she saw them. “I’ll let you get back to spending tax payer money on dart lessons.”

“See you tomorrow,” Emma yelled after her. She had a huge smile on her face when she turned to her parents that neither of them missed. “Hey. I guess you want to start with a patrol?” she asked David after he put his things into his locker and walked over to his desk.

“Sure. Do I have to ask what’s been going on?” The two looked at one another and laughed.

“So much. Can’t you tell? I was pretending to be on the computer when Regina walked in. She said it works better with it actually turned on,” Emma laughed.

Snow narrowed her eyes, “We haven’t seen you and Henry in a while. How are things?”

Emma started cleaning up her desk. “You see me every single day here and you’re welcome to come over anytime to see Henry.” Emma tilted her head thinking, “Except Tuesday through Friday. We’ll be busy then.”

“Busy doing what?”

Emma frowned not liking the tone of voice that Snow was using. Ever since they had moved out she had been acting as if it was a personal insult. She had been trying to guilt Emma into moving back. And when that didn’t work she’d actually stooped to resorting to asking others to talk to Emma about her behavior. Being trapped by the dwarves stating her parent’s case of why it wasn’t a good idea for her to isolate herself from them was a whole new low in Emma’s eyes.

“With taking care of my family. Henry has therapy.”

“And what does that have to do with Regina?”

Emma snapped her head up at this. “Since she’s his mother, I’d say it has EVERYTHING to do with her.”

“Well,” David stepped between the two of them like a referee on the sidelines. He had his hand up and he pulled Snow away. “That means that we have all weekend to find something for all of us to do,” the smile on his face was weak at best. But at least he was trying, which was more than what Emma could say about Snow. He looked between both women, “How about brunch on Sunday?”

“Fine. I’m going to go and run that patrol now,” Emma took her bear claw and coffee and walked out.

She slammed her door shut and sat there for a few seconds fuming. She loved her parents but if it wasn’t for Henry she knew she would’ve taken the car and drove off into the sunset right about now. She looked over at the Granny’s takeout bag. Well, maybe there were a few new reasons to stay now she thought as she dug into the bear claw.


	16. Kid Swap

**CHAPTER 16**

Archie looked at Henry and Emma sitting on the sofa across from his armchair. The both of them were chewing on their nails and staring at the clock.

Regina had promised to make it to the session and they were all waiting on her. Archie decided to give her 5 more minutes and then he would have to begin. It was already 10 minutes into their session and either way it was going to be a short one.

“Sorry I’m late,” Regina breezed in looking flustered. Archie noted the looks of relief on both Emma’s and Henry’s faces. “I got caught up in a meeting.” She settled herself in the armchair across from Archie’s.

“Good to see you Regina. It’s been a while.”

Regina gave him a sardonic smile. “Judging where we are I’d say that’s a good thing.”

Archie was glad to see her wit was still standing. “I hear congratulations is in order. I’d love to meet the new little bundles of joy.”

Regina beamed and nodded, “Actually I thought that they might benefit from some sessions with you also.”

“Well, we’ll make sure and pencil them in then.” Archie sat up and picked up his notebook and pen. “I’ve spoken to Emma and she’s voiced concerns about Henry’s behavior toward you and her and his fascination with your fairy tale character titles. She seemed to think that Henry was putting too much confidence in his fairy tale book because it was instrumental in the curse being broken. But now he’s having a hard time separating what he reads from what he understands is reality. Am I correct in assuming that you also share those concerns which is what led you here today?”

“Well, yes. I don’t mind that Henry’s an imaginative 12 year old boy. And he was right about the curse and about some of the things from his book. But he has also rewritten history in his own head about me as his Mother and the time that we’ve spent together. It hurts that he feels that the past 12 years can be just swept under a rug,” Regina’s voice was becoming thick and she began blinking rapidly.

“My book was right! She did put a curse on everyone!” Henry insisted angrily.

Archie frowned, “We understand that Henry. We all have acknowledged that was the case. I think what your Moms are trying to impart to you is that your storybook doesn’t hold all the answers in the world. And that you should be able to trust what you do know versus what you’ve read and be able to make wiser decisions based on your age because of it. Understand?”

“No,” Henry said grumpily.

“Well, what part are you confused about?”

“She never keeps her promises. She promised me she wouldn’t do magic anymore and then she kept doing it anyway. She’s doing it with those kids too.”

Regina nodded, “I did promise you that and it was wrong of me to do so. I should never have made that promise to you and I apologize. When I made it I had every intention of keeping it. But that was wrong,” Regina shook her head and tried to come up with a simple analogy that a child could comprehend. “It’s like me taking away you using your hands. Magic is a part of who we are. We have nothing to be ashamed of. We have nothing to hide.”

“How do I know you won’t start doing things again?”

“Besides trusting me? And trusting that I haven’t been the ‘Evil Queen’ as you love to call me for more than 30 years? You don’t. But you wouldn’t know that regardless.” Regina shrugged. “You can either trust me or not. That’s up to you. But I will no longer be jumping through hoops for you. I like who I am. And so do my children. And a lot of other people. There’s nothing more that can be said to you on the subject,” again Regina shrugged. “Like I said, I was wrong to promise you that I wouldn’t use magic again. But I don’t owe you justifications for my actions.”

“I agree,” Emma piped in. Henry looked at her surprised and a little hurt by her betrayal.

“So do I,” Archie smiled. He knew that it took a lot for Regina to get to a point of being able to say those things. He had been seeing her and Henry for more than a decade and watching this new Regina was precisely the breakthrough he had been hoping for. He was looking at his own success in the face. “So Henry, do you think that you can handle that?”

Henry shrugged. He knew that his days of bossing his Moms around were over. The two of them were working together. And they both seemed to like those new girls. He had seen pictures of them on Emma’s phone. He didn’t know where that left him. But he knew that he didn’t have very many options left.

“How about we start small? I’d say therapy once a week as a family with Regina’s new daughters included. And once a week I’ll see Henry and Regina together and then Henry alone. I can also spend one day a week with your girls.” Everyone gave haphazard shrugs. “And since you all have a new schedule for Wednesday and Friday how about on Tuesday and Thursday Regina and Henry can spend some time together with just the two of them outside of the office.”

Regina blanched, “You think that’s starting small?”

“Well, he’s not a viper. He’s your son.” Archie smiled at her but when he got nothing but wide eyes staring back at him he continued, “I think you and Henry need to learn how to be a family together again. It’s been a while since he’s lived with you and for the last 2 years at best the relationship was – complicated,” Archie shrugged.

Regina’s eyes cut over to Henry and back to Archie. She put on a tight smile, “Sure. As soon as I find someone to watch my girls – “

“I’ll do it,” Emma offered. “That works perfectly. After you two get back from your – date – I’ll already be at your house so –“

“Thank you so much Dr. Hopper,” Regina spoke through clenched teeth. She rose and Emma and Henry followed her outside.

“So they’re going to need dinner so – “

“Actually Jana’s a whiz in the kitchen. So there’s no need for you to stop and get a pizza,” Regina had already read her mind and knew where she was headed.

Emma nodded. She had already had pizza twice this week already. She was looking forward to Wednesday and Friday’s home cooking from Regina. “Great. I’ll see you two back at home.” She threw a wave behind her as she jumped into her car and took off.

Henry and Regina stood staring awkwardly at one another. They both fidgeted around not knowing what to say or do next. Finally Regina broke the silence, “So – what do you want to do?”

Henry shrugged. Then he remembered. “I need to go to the store.”

“Okay. We can do that,” Regina started to walk towards her car.

When Henry got into it he looked over at her and said, “Not the grocery store. A store that sells clothes.”

“Okay,” Regina drove to one of the boutiques thankful that it was still open. They got out and headed over to the boys section. Regina started sorting through the racks. She found a couple of nice shirts but when she held them up for Henry he just shook his head. “Well what did you need to get here?”

Henry’s face reddened but he moved over to the underwear department.

That’s when Regina understood. He had been teased about his cartoon underwear. She felt bad that he had gotten teased but glad that someone had pointed out some of his odd behavior to him and that he was taking it into consideration.

He started to just pick up the first thing he saw and Regina redirected him to some that were more his size. “Is green still your favorite color?” At his nod, she picked out a few pairs of underwear. Some were briefs, some were boxers, and some were longer underpants. “This okay?” Again he nodded and so Regina walked up to the register and paid while Henry stood near the door looking like he had stolen something.

After paying for the new things Regina handed him the bag and let him carry it out to the car on his own. Although Henry was 12 and it was that time, she was going miss the days of cartoon underwear. She looked over at him and genuinely smiled at him warmly. She only had him for such a short time longer. She decided to try harder. “So where to next?”

“Dinner?” Henry suggested.

“Sure. Country bread? I really can’t take much more of Granny’s.”

Henry smiled and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tink let Emma in and said her goodbyes to the kids. She left and they turned to Emma expectantly. Emma was at a loss for what to do with them. Henry practically took care of himself. She sighed audibly knowing she was way out of her depth here. She stood there wondering how in the hell Regina made mothering look so effortless. She put her hands in her back pockets and rocked on her heels. Thankfully a timer went off and Jana went to check on dinner.

Emma followed sniffing the air. It smelled so good. “Whatcha cookin’ kid?”

“I’m making bbq ribs. You have to take them out of the oven because the pans too heavy for me.”

“Sure kid, no problem,” Emma opened the oven door then realized she needed a pot holder. She turned around and Jana was holding one out for her. “Thanks kid. Good looking out.”

Emma’s stomach growled at the sight of the ribs. Jana looked over at her after checking them and said, “We can eat in a few minutes. Put these over on the counter and then take Brissa to wash up.”

When Emma and Brissa got back Jana was carrying food into the dining room. Emma took the remaining platters in and then put Brissa into her booster. She was thankful she didn’t have to feed her.

They ate with Brissa and Emma carrying the conversation.

“My hats off to the chef,” Emma reached for her fifth rib. At this rate, she was going to be 20 pounds heavier by the end of the year. “That was awesome. I guess your Mom’s been showing you a thing or two in the kitchen huh?”

“I’ve been cooking since I was 3.”

“Wow,” Emma was impressed. She could barely boil water. She’d forget she had a pot on and it would inevitably end up burned to a crisp. “So… um… what’s next?”

“I cooked so you’re going to do the dishes.” Jana turned to her sister, “Come on Brissa. Bathtime.”

“Dishes,” Emma nodded glad to be able to do something she was capable of. “That I can do.”

Emma had just finished off the last dish and started the dishwasher when she got pelted from behind. The lights went out and she was left dripping in the dark. Soaked and confused she turned and heard laughter and small running feet. After she realized what had happened she grabbed a pot and filled it with water. She put a cup inside of it and yelled, “I’m coming to get you!”

Screams and squeals filled the air as the kids made water balls the same way that Regina made fireballs with her hands and launched them at Emma. The three of them were covered in water and so were the floors by the time the door opened.

Regina walked in and got pelted with a cup of freezing water. She stood there dripping and gasping while Emma stood frozen in the middle of the foyer. The lights came back on and everyone just stared at Regina.

“Geez Regina, I’m so sorry,” Emma tried swiping the water off of the Mayor.

Regina pushed her away. “Get your hands off of me!” She looked around at her home. She looked at her girls, “Upstairs! Bed! Now!”

Jana grabbed Brissa and bolted up the stairs.

“Don’t worry. I’ll clean it -,”

“Just go Ms. Swan,” Regina said tightly.

“I mean I was going to clean it up anyway and –,”

Regina swiped her hand over herself and was instantly dry. She did the same for her home. “Leave now, please. You’ve done quite enough already.”

Emma nodded and put the bucket down. “Come on Henry.”

Henry followed without giving her any problems. He got in the car and buckled up, “That looked like fun.”

Emma looked over at him and grinned, “It totally was. And did you see your Mom’s face?”

The two of them did something they hadn’t done in a while. They laughed all the way back home.


	17. I'm a Mom, What are you?!?

**CHAPTER 17**

Archie experienced an odd sense of déjà vu as he sat across from another one of Regina’s children. Jana sat across from him with her arms folded, glaring.

He put on a cheerful smile and began as it was obvious she wasn’t going to be volunteering anything. “Are you aware of how therapy works?”

When he got no answer except a “hmph” followed by a head turn with a chin stuck in the air, he continued, “Your Mom and I have been friends for a while. She felt that with all of the new changes that have happened in your life you would want to talk. Maybe there’s some things inside that you don’t feel comfortable letting out with her. Therapy is a safe place for you to do that. There’re no judgments here and no one is going to give you any orders or make you do something that you don’t want to.”

At the continued silence he tried going with a question and answer format. “How does it feel finding your Mom?”

“I didn’t find her. She found me.”

Regina had already filled him in on the background information before she took her toddler into the waiting room outside. “Yes but how does it feel? This has to be a scary experience to know that you’ve been separated from your Mom for a long time. And to just find her out of the blue, how did that make you feel?”

“How much longer do I have to be in here?”

Archie pushed his glasses up on his nose. “You’re not held prisoner here. You’re free to leave at any time. I just thought – ,”

Archie was already talking to an empty room as the child had bolted. He heard her yell, “We’re done!” as she continued out the door.

He met a confused Regina at the door to his office, “Well that went well,” she said dryly as she gathered her toddler up. “I guess we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Archie nodded and waved as Regina walked outside to join her daughter. She unlocked the car door and helped Brissa inside. She got in and looked at Jana through the mirror, “How was it?”

Jana nodded innocently, “Good. We made real progress Mom,” she gave her two thumbs up.

“I can’t make you take it seriously but I did bring you there for a reason. I think it would really help.”

Jana stretched out her arms in a cat stretch, “Yeah. I feel so much better. Helped a bunch.”

Regina shook her head and headed home. She knew that the next day when they all had a therapy session together was going to be a real doozie.

Regina got home and she and the girls started dinner. Then, she sent them upstairs to change. As predicted Jana complained the entire way but she didn’t relent. She told her that with the dinner being her idea, and after the mess they caused last night that Regina cleaned up, it was the least that she could do.

Jana reminded her that she used magic to clean the mess. And that it was just Emma and, with her tongue stuck out, that boy, who were coming to dinner not the pope.

“You are not having dinner in your underwear. Now get upstairs and put clothes on now!” Regina hated having to bring out the Evil Queen but sometimes it seemed the only thing the kid understood. She figured having children who were difficult was payback for those days but did all of her kids have to be so difficult? Out of 3 of them you’d think she’d have 1 that was easier to parent.

Jana crossed her arms and gave a “hmph” but still stomped upstairs anyway. Regina rolled her eyes and went back to putting the finishing touches on dinner before heading upstairs to change herself.

She had just come back downstairs when the doorbell rang. She pulled the door open and then stood back for Emma and Henry to pass. Emma held up a bottle of wine. “My contribution to tonight,” she handed the bottle over to Regina.

Regina took it and examined it carefully. It was actually a brand that she liked. She raised an eyebrow at Emma, “You picked this out yourself?”

Emma had noticed the bottles Regina had when she had come to dinner the other night. She shrugged nonchalantly, “I just took a guess.”

They were interrupted by the girls coming downstairs. Brissa flew into Emma’s arms and gave her a hug and kiss. Jana looked at the bag Emma held in her hand. “For me?”

“Yeah, kid. It’s for our project.” Jana beamed at her.

“Well dinner’s ready. Let’s eat.” Regina led the way into the dining room.  

Regina was the perfect hostess. She kept the conversation moving along and included everyone. Emma couldn’t remember the last family dinner she had that had gone this well.

After dinner Henry, Regina, and Brissa went into the kitchen to do the dishes while Jana and Emma retired upstairs. Jana shut the door and they got down to working on their project.

“So where did you learn to do this at? They don’t really teach you this in cop school,” as Emma showed her how to feel for the tumblers with a bobby pin.

Emma shrugged. “Some of it was from my ex-boyfriend. Some of it was from when I was in prison.”

The kid who was never impressed by anything was visibly excited. Emma couldn’t help wondering if that’s what Regina looked like all excited. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

“Prison! You were in prison!”

“Yeah kid. Keep it down will ya? Not everyone knows. Well, everyone here knows. Henry and your Mom do. But not everyone in this town knows. They don’t all need to be in my business.”

“Whadya do?”

“My ex-boyfriend, Neal, he’s Henry’s dad. He stole some watches. Then we got busted by the cops and he took off. I got stuck with the theft charges.” Emma’s voice lowered as she recalled past events that had put a chain of events into place that changed so many lives. “I had Henry in prison.” Emma wasn’t sure why she was telling this to an 8 year old. But the kid seemed so much wiser than her years.

“Seriously? You’re not – like that girl are you? The one who believes everything a guy tells her and will fall on a sword meant for him?” Jana rolled her eyes.

Emma scoffed, “I’m not that girl. Well – maybe I was then. But I’ve definitely grown up now.”

“Well not too much. You did let an 8 year old talk you into teaching her how to pick locks and break into places and things.”

Emma drew herself up. “I did no such thing! And you blackmailed me into teaching you this stuff. And we’re not going to be breaking into anywhere.”

“Whatever,” Jana waved a dismissive hand at Emma. “You shouldn’t let an 8 year old get the upper hand on you. I can see why my Mom doesn’t approve of you. You really aren’t a responsible parent. And you took a son away from a good home for your own nefarious purposes. You’ve got issues Swan.”

Emma felt like she’d been slapped. She sat back on her haunches. The kid was right. She blinked back tears as she began gathering up her tools when Regina came upstairs with a sleeping Brissa. For an 8 year old to point out that her taking Henry was for selfish purposes really cut her deep.

“What are you two doing?”

“Emma’s showing me how to pick a lock.”

“Oh,” Regina nodded and put Brissa into the bed. She began removing her clothing.

“Oh? You’re not like – going to yell or anything?”

Regina looked at her like she had three heads, “Why would I do that?”

“Well it’s not really responsible parenting,” Emma pointed out.

“You’re not her parent. I am,” Regina countered.

Emma put her hands on her hips, “But you’d be really mad if it was Henry. That’s like favoritism. That right there is the entire problem between you and Henry.”

Regina put her hands on her hips and squared off with Emma. “Henry and Jana are two different children. Henry just thinks that he’s smart and mature enough to handle things. He doesn’t think past the surface of things. Jana, on the other hand is actually smart and mature enough to understand the subtle and not so subtle differences and nuances.”

“It’s not favoritism. I know my children inside and out. He just can’t handle things the way he’s convinced himself he can. So he gets things doled down to him in bits and pieces that he can handle. He just resents what he sees as someone else having an advantage that he feels he should have and it causes him to be angry and lash out.”

Emma openly gaped at Regina. The woman was such a natural mother. She knew she had nothing on her.

“How do you do things like that? Like how do you know?”

“Because I pay attention to my children. I give them what they need and not what they tell me they want. I’m aware that Jana’s had an unconventional upbringing and it has caused her to mature faster than she should have to. So my goal is to give her as many happy days as I can before she goes out into the world. Henry on the other hand has to learn to accept the things he can’t change. And the wisdom to know when he can and can’t or should or shouldn’t have something. He still has a rocky road ahead of him because of his insistence on convincing himself that he can handle things that he honestly can’t. Had I tried explaining the curse to him when he was demanding answers he wouldn’t have been any better at listening or understanding than he is now. He just convinces himself that was the case. Unfortunately he has way too much of your mother in him.”

Emma bristled at the mention of her Mom. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s not supposed to mean anything but what it does mean. Your mother had a lot of the same issues that Henry does.”

“Such as?”

Regina drew herself up and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “What is it exactly that you’re looking for Ms. Swan?”

“Really Ms. Swan again? You got through dinner being able to call me Emma like a grown up and now I’m Ms. Swan again?” Emma stared at Regina for a minute. “Maybe what I want is for you to understand that we’re equals. And partners in this. We have Henry and whether you like it or not we share him.”

Regina crossed her arms and looked at Emma with fire in her eyes, “Whose fault is that?”

Emma held her hands out in a supplicating gesture, “Look. I don’t want to fight. I just -,” Emma looked around. She noted the interest on Jana’s face at the conversation. She didn’t want to do this in front of the kids. She picked up her bag that had her tools inside of it. “Whatever. I’m out of here.”

Jana and Regina looked at one another and shrugged.

Emma called out to Henry as she bounded down the stairs. “Let’s go.”

Once they got home, Henry went straight to shower and then bed while Emma grabbed a beer and spent the rest of the night sulking into it.


	18. You like my Mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This screw up was totally mine.

CHAPTER 18  
Archie took in the unconscious seating arrangement. Regina was in the uncomfortable position of being in the middle of the sofa. She was flanked by Jana and Henry who were both glaring at one another. She had a squirming Brissa on her lap. Emma was sitting in the armchair across from them all. She was vigorously tapping her foot on the floor.   
Archie wondered if Regina was aware of how much all her children had managed to pick up from her even though she and Henry weren’t biologically related and Jana had been raised by someone else. The three of them sported identical frowns.  
“So, it’s nice to have you all here today,” Archie rubbed his hands together smiling. “How has everyone’s day been?”  
“Well, you already know how mine went,” Emma offered up. She had spent the morning tracking down Pongo who now lay at Regina’s feet with a completely innocent expression on his face. For some odd reason, the Dalmatian had a strong affinity for the woman.  
Archie blushed and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “And we both thank you for returning him safely.”  
Emma just shrugged it off. The room fell silent again.  
After realizing that the adults were going to have to take the lead, Archie addressed Regina. “And how was your day?”  
Regina shrugged noncommittally. “It was fine. Brissa and I got to spend some time together before she left her Mommy to go to tutoring with Aunty Belle,” Regina nuzzled the girl’s nose. Brissa giggled and slid off her Mom’s lap. She pulled Pongo over to a corner to play with him over by the toys.  
“And you Henry?”  
“It was fine,” he mumbled as he played with a thread on his pants.  
“Jana?”  
When she realized there was going to be no answer, Regina piped in, “We were busy at the school today.” She nudged Jana with a smile, “Tell Archie what went on today.”  
Jana sighed and crossed her arms again, “I’m moving up a few grades.”  
Regina beamed.  
“That’s great. You have to be pretty smart for them to do something like that. I knew it as soon as I met you.”  
Jana glared at him and Henry glared at her. “She’s not going to be in my grade is she?” he asked with absolute horror on his face. It was bad enough he had to spend time and now therapy with that girl. He definitely didn’t want her in his classes.  
“You don’t own the grades, loser.”  
Regina put a hand on Jana’s leg, “That’s enough. The point of us all coming here is to get past all of this.”  
Archie took it from there, “That’s actually a good place for all of us to start with. What would getting past all this look like for you?” He looked around the room showing that the question was for all of them. When no one spoke up he decided to point them out, “Emma?”  
Emma had been nervously pulling at her nails. “I guess that would be Henry not making judgments or comments about everyone. And maybe those two not fighting anymore. I mean, if me and Regina could do it then anyone can.”  
“Regina?”  
Regina studied a spot on the floor, gathering her thoughts. “I guess being able to sit around and not have to worry about what’s about to happen next. Henry and I had an okay time on Tuesday but it still wasn’t like it used to be with us. I would just like all the awkwardness gone.” Her leg started jiggling and she started to become emotional as she looked over at her daughter, “And I want Jana and I to be okay. For so long, while she was lost, I spent every day wondering what was going on with her. And now she’s here and we get along fine. But I still feel like there’s so much below the surface. And it bothers me that she’s not ready to let me in yet.”   
Jana averted her face and moved farther away from Regina. Archie let it go for now.  
“Henry?”  
Henry just shrugged. He looked at Jana out of the corner of his eye and then he went back to picking at imaginary lint on his clothes.  
“Jana?”  
Jana’s posture became ramrod straight. Archie was amazed at how much of her Mother she had in her already. She looked away with her nose in the air and shrugged.  
“Brissa?” The little girl was in the middle of trying to get Pongo to play dolls with her. Pongo was staring at her wondering what was going on. At seeing that everyone’s attention was on her, she ran over to her Mom smiling shyly and buried her face in her lap.  
Archie smiled at the easy affection between the two as Regina lifted her onto her lap and gave her a kiss.  
“I guess we can take it from there then. Tomorrow I’ll be seeing Henry to check in and find out how things are going.”  
“Great,” Jana had already gotten up and headed out the door. “See ya,” she called over her shoulder.  
Regina watched her go and sighed. She smiled over at Archie, “Thanks for seeing us.” She gathered Brissa and followed her oldest daughter out the door.  
Emma and Regina exchanged kids outside. Regina would take Henry for a couple of hours and Emma would take the girls back home and spend some time with them.  
Regina said bye to the girls and told them to behave for Emma. She gave them both hugs and kisses. She stood and turned with her brows furrowed, “Aren’t you only supposed to do this when you’ve been a couple with someone?”  
Emma shrugged, “If you want a date you can just ask.”  
Regina rolled her eyes and walked away. Henry followed behind her.  
Emma turned and Jana was standing there staring at her. “You like my Mom,” she accused.  
Emma blushed and shrugged. Jana’s mouth dropped. “You like my Mom!”  
“Hey, kid. The whole world doesn’t need to know. Come on, let’s get you home.” She grabbed Brissa and put her on her hip. She looked over at Jana as they got into the car, “Umm… you’re making dinner right kid?”  
MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF  
Regina checked on her girls after Henry and Emma left. She found Jana sitting up with her tablet. “Bedtime my princess,” she said as she kissed and gently removed it from her hands.   
Jana frowned at her and she thought she was going to argue so she moved to Brissa and kissed and tucked her in while she waited. When the silence persisted, she looked over at Jana. “How’d it go tonight?”  
“I’m okay with you being gay you know.”  
Regina blinked and her head went back. “Where did that come from?”  
“I’m saying. Love is love. And everyone should try and get as much love as possible instead of worrying about what’s going on between people’s legs.”  
Regina gave her an amused chuckle. “Well I appreciate your support but I’m not gay. Did you think that I was?”  
Jana just gave her one of her scrutinizing looks. Then she scooted down and pulled the blankets above her shoulders. Regina leaned over and gave her a kiss and told her goodnight. She left the door open a crack as she made her way to her bedroom.  
She got into bed still confused as to what was going on but put it out of her mind. Tonight with Henry had gone well. It was almost just like old times. They had enjoyed their time together without a lot of baggage lying between them. She fell asleep happy that she had all 3 of her children back in her life again.


	19. Where I Wanna Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This screw up was totally Mine. This is chapter 19 and the correct copy of Chapter 18 is now up. Again, my apologies.

**CHAPTER 19**

Archie smiled over at Henry. “It’s been a while since it’s just been the two of us. Tell me what’s going on?”

Henry shrugged. “Nothing really. We moved. And now Emma and I have our own place.”

“How are you liking it?”

“It’s fine. My Mom packed up my room at home and gave it all to Emma.”

Archie’s smile didn’t falter. “That must be nice to have all your old things in a new place. Makes it more comfortable right?” Henry only shrugged and glanced out the window. “How’s school?”

Henry became agitated now. “How long do you think my Mom is going to keep those other kids around?”

“Well, as far as I know Jana is her biological daughter and she’s in the process of adopting Brissa which would make them both her forever children. You don’t get rid of your children. They’re yours no matter what.”

“She got rid of me.”

Archie adjusted his seating. “Oh?” When Henry fell silent, “I was under the understanding that you told her you didn’t want to live with her and packed yourself up and moved yourself into your Grandparents place.”

Henry was still agitated but then he shrugged it off. Archie watched him fight for control. “You didn’t answer my question about school. How’re things going there?”

He wasn’t sure that Henry was going to answer or not but he knew that if he hadn’t that it must be serious. “The kids hate me,” Henry said and started to cry.

“Why would you think they hate you? Did someone say that to you?

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” Henry looked at the clock. They still had 30 minutes left in their session but he stood anyway. “I think I’m done for today.”

Archie watched him walk out of the office. He made a note to keep an eye out for more to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma spent Sunday brunch in a funk. She hadn’t seen nor talked to Regina nor the girls in two days and she probably wouldn’t see them again until Tuesday. She missed them already.

Henry was glad to have his grandparents undivided attention though so Emma was more than happy to let him chatter on to them nonstop.

Her Dad turned to her, “Emma you’ve been quiet. How’ve things been going for you?”

Emma shrugged. She knew her parents didn’t want to hear about Regina. “Fine.”

“And your new place? You liking it? You know you can always move back if things aren’t going well.”

Emma frowned at Snow. “I’ve been on my own since I was 16. This isn’t my first place by myself you know. I’m a big girl. I can handle it.”

“We know that Emma,” David stepped in. “We were just wondering how things were going.”

“They’re great. Regina’s offered to help me fix it up. In fact she said there might be some old things in storage that we could have.”

Snow frowned at the mention of Regina, “We can help with that you know. That’s what family’s for.”

Emma just ignored her and walked into the living room. She turned on the TV and flipped around. An old Buffy rerun was on. She jumped and began texting Jana who she had found out was a huge buffy fan. They began texting commentary back and forth as they watched the episode together.

“What are you laughing about?” Snow asked as she came into the room. She put her mug of hot chocolate down on the table.

“Jana. She’s like totally in love with Buffy. That kid’s just so awesome.” Emma’s fingers flew over her phone.

Snow took in the way Emma’s face was lit up while talking about Regina’s kids. She had never actually met them before but she knew that her daughter and grandson were spending way too much time with them and she wasn’t pleased about it.

“I’m sure Regina would like to have her daughter paying attention to their family this weekend just as yours would love for you to pay attention to your family.”

Emma bristled. “We’re texting. I can listen to you nag and text at the same time.”

Snow gasped. “I am not nagging.”

“It’s all you’ve been doing since we got here! Just say what you need to say and then stop so I don’t have to hear it anymore.”

David and Henry had wandered in once they heard the raised voices. They stood uncertainly in the doorway.

“Emma, I merely think that you should be paying attention to your son and parents instead of Regina’s children and what’s going on with her. You act like you’re –,” Snow stopped and snapped her mouth shut.

“I act like I’m what? Say it!” Emma was mad now. “I do nothing but pay attention to Henry all day. And if you’re not getting your attention quota from me, there’s nothing that I can do about that.”

“No, Emma. That’s not what your Mom is saying. We’re just -,”

“Whatever. I’m out of here. I’ll come and pick Henry up later,” Emma slammed the door on her way out. She stood outside the door steaming. She felt bad because there was only one place she wanted to be. She made her way over to Regina’s.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

“Ms. Swan? Was there something you needed?” Regina wore a puzzled look on her face.

“I just,” Emma put her hands on her pockets and rocked on her heels. “I – well – what are you doing in there?”

Regina blinked but was saved from answering when Brissa ran up to the door and into Emma’s arms. “Emmanem.”

Emma swooped her up and twirled her around. Regina walked into the house and Emma shut the door and followed. They walked into the den where Jana was lying upside down on a recliner watching Buffy. “I was wondering why you were ignoring my texts.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you kid. I was on my way to see you. I thought that’d be a better surprise.” She tickled her belly while plopping beside her. “What are you a bat? How long you plan to stay like that?”

“It’s comfortable.”

“How is being on your head comfortable?”

“You ever tried it?”

“No.” Emma looked over at her before kicking off her shoes. She turned herself and Brissa upside down and stretched out on the recliner. “Ahhh.”

Regina sat across from them shaking her head at their shenanigans. “Where’s Henry?”

Emma looked at her from her upside down position but she was clearly frowning, “He’s with my parents.”

“And you’re not?”

Emma sighed and shook her head. Regina let it pass. Having Emma for company wasn’t so bad. Lately she had been getting much less annoyed with the woman than she usually did. And her girls enjoyed her.

The family spent time inside and outside of the house. Emma chased the girls around the garden as Regina tended to her plants. She put Brissa down for her nap while Regina cleaned up the lunch dishes. She and Jana got involved in the merits of why Buffy was still applicable to today’s society. Emma couldn’t remember when she had had so much fun in an afternoon.

It was while they were discussing going out or staying in for dinner that Emma began to get antsy. She had stormed off from her parents and she felt really bad about just leaving Henry. She told them that she was going to pick him up and texted Henry and her parents to let them know. She told Brissa who of course, then asked if she could go with her since she had every intention of meeting back up with them. She put the little girl in the car seat that had only been a spare but she saw no reason to remove when the girls weren’t in the car and went to her Mom’s.

She pulled up and walked inside just as Regina texted that they were going to take a drive out of town for dinner and some sightseeing.

“Hey Henry, get your stuff. We’ve got to hurry and catch up to your Mom.”

Henry slowly got up from his place between his grandparents as he took in Brissa in Emma’s arms.

“Who’s this Emma? And where are you all off to? Maybe your Dad and I should tag along.”

“Well we’re going out of town so I don’t think that’s possible for you two. This is Brissa by the way. Regina’s youngest.”

Her parents stood staring at her like she had lost it. “Why do you have Regina’s child? She can’t figure out how to parent more than one child at a time?”

Emma bristled, “Regina’s the best mother in the world. I wish I could be just like her. She’s the type of mother I always wished I had.”

Emma saw the hurt flash on Snow’s face and she looked away, “Look, I’m sorry. But Regina’s a perfect Mom. We were having fun today and Brissa asked to come with me to pick up Henry and so I said sure,” Emma ran her hand through Brissa’s curls as the two looked at one another with pure love between them, “I’m pretty lucky that Regina even trusts me with her baby. These girls are Regina’s life. If something happens to them I’m dead.”

Henry had wandered back into the room by this time. Emma’s back was to him and she didn’t see the look of hurt, pain, and anger that crossed his face. His grandparents however, did.

“Hey Bud, you ready to go?” David asked after clearing his throat loudly.

“Yeah,” Henry mumbled while he threw Emma and Brissa sour looks.

“OK kid, let’s go,” Emma led the way to the car. She got Brissa buckled and they made their way back to Regina’s.

Once they got there, Henry began complaining about being sick. Regina was used to Henry’s bad acting performances so she said nothing while Emma acted as if she wasn’t sure whether to take him to the hospital or not. Regina looked back and forth between them and suggested maybe she should just take him home. She shook her head as they walked away.

Emma got Henry home and had him go change into his pjs and lay down. She opened a can of soup and warmed it up. She looked around for a thermometer. When she couldn’t find one, she just took him a tray with the soup on it. She went through the living room and Henry was on the sofa playing video games.

“Henry, I thought you were sick.”

“Yeah, I feel better now. Could we have burgers for dinner? I feel like fries.”

Emma looked back and forth between the tray and Henry. “Yeah, sure,” she mumbled.

She texted Regina.

Emma – I think Henry was pretending to be sick.

Regina – You think? Lmao. Seriously Emma that’s the oldest trick in the book.

Emma stared at the text. This really bothered her. Henry didn’t lie to her. He lied to Regina often but never to her. She was a little offended.

Emma – Y didn’t u tell me?

Regina – You’ll learn. Gotta go. Girls nite.

“Are you going to Granny’s or not?”

Emma looked up distractedly with a frown on her face, “Yeah kid. I’m going.”

She sulked for the rest of the night.


	20. Your Responsibility

**CHAPTER 20**

RQQRQRQRRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Sydney Glass’s Queen was pleased with him so he was extremely pleased with himself. He had come up with more information on the family that Regina had him look into a while back.

He rewarded himself by placing a concerned hand on her knee and a soothing hand rubbing circles into her back. Normally she’d never let him get this close up or personal with her but the information had really floored her.

She held in her hand indisputable proof of the child abuse that had only been inferred before. She was sickened.

She wanted to grab her babies up and wrap them in her arms tight forever. She had to settle for waiting until Thursday. The court hearing to have Brissa’s parental rights terminated was approaching. Then she would face down these monsters who had hurt her daughters and ensure that they got nowhere near them ever again.

Even during her reign as the Evil Queen, Regina would never harm a child. That was just unforgivable to her.

She almost broke down there and then. But Sydney’s hands on her kept her grounded. Normally she would’ve slapped him for his impudence. But today she welcomed it as it was the only thing holding her in check.

“Thank you Sydney. You’ve been invaluable to me. I won’t forget this,” she said as she strutted back over to her desk trying to hide her pallor and shaky limbs. She sat down heavily in her chair.

As soon as she sat down her phone let out a shrill ring. She grabbed for it instantly, “What?!?” She barked into the phone.

There was hesitancy on the line. Then a voice she recognized as the principal’s came through. “Mayor Mills?”

“Yes.”

“Your presence is needed down at the school. I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma sighed into the phone before hanging up. Another call from the principal. This was not going to be good.

Emma met up with Regina at the door to the school. They walked into the office together. “Ahh, Sheriff and the Mayor. I was really hoping that this wouldn’t be a regular thing,” the principal said sarcastically as she led the way into her office.

Emma and Regina both went a little red with embarrassment.

“What happened?” Regina asked as soon as she took the seat next to Jana. She pulled her to her and held her tight.

Jana shrugged. “I’ve been unjustly accused of something that I didn’t do.”

Emma looked at Henry. “Spill it kid.”

“If you’ll have a seat, we can get this meeting started.”

Emma took the seat beside Henry and waited for the principal to take hers.

She slowly sat and pulled at her skirt. Then she looked across at the two women. She folded her hands on the desk and proceeded, “It seems there has been some ruckus around Henry for a while. And after the other week, some of the other kids have decided to retaliate.”

Jana who usually was a pretty quiet child got excited and took it from there. “He’s a loser and he would brag about how his Mommy’s the savior all the time. “My Mommy’s the Savior and she can do anything. My Mommy will do magic and take this whole town down with just her fingers,“ Jana mocked him. “Since last week and everyone saw he was just a big ol’ baby who carries around a fairy tale book and wears cartoon underwear now everyone knows he’s a loser and they don’t let him bully them anymore.”

Emma closed her eyes humiliated. She had known that was something close to that was the case but to hear it laid out made it so much worse. She still mostly saw the sweet side of Henry when he was with her. It was with almost everyone else that she saw a side of him that she didn’t like or want to know existed.

“Yes well, as you all know we have a zero tolerance for this sort of thing. And as this is the first time it’s been brought to our attention I am now letting you two know that he is on probation here.”

“Why is my daughter in here?” Regina asked.

“We had no idea what happened. The kids will not tell us anything. All we know is that there were a group of kids and Henry was at the center of the group crying. All the other kids ran but your daughter stood there continuing to laugh and point.”

Regina shot Jana a quick frown.

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“She just said you were laughing and pointing at Henry while he was crying."

“He’s a loser,” Jana held her arms up in a w with her palms flattened and facing up. “Am I not supposed to have a sense of humor?”

Emma just looked sad. Regina’s lips thinned and she shook her head. She turned back to the principal. “I assure you that this situation will be dealt with. I apologize profusely for their behavior.”

“See that it does,” she turned to Jana. “Go to the secretary and have her write you an excuse back to class.”

“Aw man. Can’t I be suspended or something? I hate this place.”

At the glares from Regina and the principal she stood and went into the front office.

“As for Henry, he will be suspended if he keeps this behavior up. As for today, I think it would be a good idea for you to take him home and have a talk with him about his behavior and the consequences.”

Regina, Henry and Emma exited the office together. Regina continued walking as Emma asked Henry if he needed any books or anything. Henry went off to get his things and Emma ran after Regina.

“Regina! Where are you going?”

Regina looked at her surprised but didn’t slow down. “I’m going back to work. I have things to do.”

“Our son needs you! I should think that could buy you an hour off of work.”

“I’ve already wasted about an hour here and since the problem seems to center around you and your son I should think you’ve grown enough to be able to handle him by now. Good day.”

Emma stood there fuming as Regina got into her car and pulled away. Henry came outside and watched her drive away as well.

Emma saw him sigh and drop his head. She put her arm around him. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Emma gave Henry every opportunity to open up to her when they got home. She fixed them a snack but he just toyed with his until he asked her if he could just go to his room. Emma slumped in her seat and nodded as she watched him walk away dejectedly. Hopefully with them having a family therapy session tomorrow, she could get more out of him.


	21. Goodbye Henry

**CHAPTER 21**

Wednesday’s therapy session couldn’t come fast enough for Emma. Apparently Regina took their meeting at the principal’s office as her scheduled time with Henry. Emma texted Regina to ask if she was going to come over and get Henry or if she wanted her to bring him to her. Regina took forever to get back to her. When she finally did she said she thought they all had better things to do right now.

Emma threw her phone across the room at that. What was better than spending time with the family? Especially since they had had such a great time this weekend. Emma loved every second she spent with Regina and the kids and was hurt that Regina didn’t seem to feel the same way. Her being hurt she could handle. But she noticed Henry’s eyes look at the clock on the wall and then at the phone and door. His hurt just ripped her to shreds inside.

As a special treat, she took Henry with her to get some take out before they came home and crashed in front of the tv with a movie Henry had been dying to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to Archie’s and had to wait for Regina and the girls to show up. Regina looked flustered and apologized but Emma was still heated about last night.

“We all know what time our appointment is, I should think you’ve learned how a clock works by now,” she accused.

Regina returned from placing Brissa in the corner with the toys and Pongo and was just sitting down. “I’m well aware how a clock works Ms. Swan but I also know how traffic works when I have to drive to two different places to pick up my children.”

“Well – you should leave earlier next time.” Emma muttered.

Regina just glowered at her and then turned to Archie. “Good afternoon Archie.”

Archie inclined his head. “Regina, how have you been since last week?”

“She had plenty of free time yesterday since she decided she needed to do something else besides take Henry for their time together.” Emma bit out.

Regina’s mouth was still hanging open with whatever she was going to say dying on her lips. She closed it and blinked over in Archie’s direction. She was starting to get angry herself. “I thought you could use the time to try and do some parenting since there’s still nothing but problems with Henry,” she snapped.

“Okay,” Archie sat up. “Jana, Henry, could you two take Brissa into the waiting area while I speak with your Moms?”

Jana shrugged and got her sister and Pongo and pulled them into the waiting area.

Archie turned back to the women who were now sitting and glaring at one another just as Henry and Jana had the week before. “So I take it something went wrong with Henry recently?”

“What isn’t going on with Henry?” Regina laughed bitterly.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Emma shouted at her.

Regina shouted right back. “It means that since he’s been living with you things have gone from bad to worse with my son.”

“Oh, he’s your son now. Amazing how he was my son just yesterday when you left us to fend for ourselves while you ran off because you were too busy to be bothered!” Emma and Regina were practically nose to nose now and Archie was sure that the kids could hear everything.

“Ladies!” Archie broke it up. “I’m going to need the two of you to return to your seats and lower your voices. Your children are right outside. Now one at a time, could you please tell me what has happened? Last week you two seemed to be on pretty good terms.”

Emma and Regina both crossed their arms and legs in opposite directions. Emma finally decided to break her silence first.

“We got called to the school because Henry’s been bullying the kids and bragging about being the savior’s son and that his Mom could use magic and take out anyone at anytime. Apparently the kids thought that it was okay to start teasing him after last week’s episode where they saw his cartoon underwear and I guess with Jana’s magic they just felt it was payback.” Emma started to calm down as she spoke and heard the situation out loud. “Anyway, we got called to the principal’s office who told us what had been going on. And that Jana had stood and pointed and laughed while Henry cried.”

Emma began to cry and she wiped angrily at her tears. “But then she told us to handle the situation at home and talk to Henry and make sure that he understood the consequences. Regina just ran back to work and left us there. Then she didn’t even bother with Henry at all. I had to text her and ask her if she was coming over to get him and she said we all had more important things to do.”

Archie handed her a box of Kleenex and asked if she was okay. When she nodded he continued, “Well what I hear is that you’re concerned about Henry’s behavior toward you, Regina, and now with his classmates and even with Jana. And that was initially part of your reasoning for bringing him here yes?”

Emma wiped her face and blew her nose. Regina rolled her eyes at how loudly it came out before handing her over some hand sanitizer. “How is Henry supposed to get better when Regina keeps treating him like he’s not important?” She turned to Regina, “Since you didn’t bother to notice, she told both of us to have a talk with him.”

Archie turned to Regina. “Regina?”

“I have nothing to say.”

“That’s the problem!” Emma shouted.

Regina glared at her and took a breath.

“I’m afraid I’d have to agree with Emma. That’s part of the reason why we’re all here,” Archie pushed gently. “What happened at the school when the principal told you about Jana and Henry?”

“Nothing,” Regina shrugged. “Jana went back to class and Henry went home with Ms. Swan.”

“Did you speak with Emma about a plan for dealing with the kid’s behaviors?”

“I spoke with Jana when we got home. She’s aware that her behavior was uncalled for.”

Archie was aware that his question had been deflected, “And how did that conversation go?”

“I told her that it was rude to point and laugh at Henry especially when he was crying and she said that he was getting back what he deserved for all the times he’s done it to other kids. It’s pretty hard to argue with her logic.”

“Except the children are siblings. So her laughing with the other kids had to have been hurtful to him.”

Regina was getting miffed with being put on the spot. “I don’t think she sees it that way.”

“Do you see it that way?” When he got no answer but Regina blowing out a big breath he pushed gently again, “When I asked a second ago did you and Emma speak about the situation as two parents did that happen?”

Regina began tapping her foot furiously. “Emma wanted to parent Henry and that’s what she’s supposed to be doing. I don’t see that it matters whether both of us said anything to him or not. He lives with her. And the issue was with him and her. I figured she could handle the situation.”

“Well having two parents means that he’s lucky enough to have two perspectives. Do you still see yourself as Henry’s parent?”

“It’s just not the same anymore,” Regina said quietly after a long pause.

Emma had held her breath waiting for the answer and every second that ticked made her cringe more inside. This was never what she meant to have happen when she came to this town. She just wanted to get to know her son. Emma knew that part of Henry’s problem was his estrangement from Regina. But to hear Regina say that things had changed just broke her. She began crying again and this time she couldn’t stop the flood.

When she quieted down and could look up, she saw Regina staring out the window with Archie looking at her sympathetically. He nudged the Kleenex over to her again.

“Regina? Would you care to elaborate?” Archie asked gently.

“I never asked to co-parent. I didn’t want an open adoption. I had plenty of options, you know? I could’ve had my own baby, or a surrogate, or none. I chose a closed adoption because it was supposed to be just that. And if she wanted an open adoption she could’ve chosen that at the time she gave Henry up. But she didn’t. I understand Henry broke the confidentiality part of the agreement by bringing her here but she broke the entire contract by stealing him from me. And right now I’m just – I don’t want to do it,” with that Regina rose and walked out the door.

Emma stared at the closed door in shock. She turned to Archie who had an equal look of complete shock on his face.


	22. To Be Free

**CHAPTER 22**

Emma closed her eyes to stop the onslaught of emotions assailing her. She had almost gotten physically ill at the coldness in Regina’s voice when she told Henry “Bye.” That was it. Nothing else. Just, “Bye Henry.” Followed by the sound of the door closing with finality.

“Emma? Emma!?!” Archie took her hands in his and was rubbing them together. She realized she had begun shaking. But she couldn’t stop her crying.

Archie held her hands throughout the onslaught of tears. She remembered those words said to her over and over and over again. Every home she’d ever been in had said them to her until she finally was the one who had shut the last door and said bye carelessly over her shoulder.

Storybrooke was supposed to be different. Storybrooke was safe. People didn’t abandon kids here. They didn’t even have a social services department. It wasn’t necessary. People here loved their kids and they never abandoned them.

Emma took in a shuddering breath. Then another. She hated herself for this weakness. She hated the fact that someone had to witness it.

She had learned not to cry so long ago at the hands of people who never cared. And here she was bawling her eyes out like a small child.

“I – I - ,” She tried to get out but they were the only syllables she could gasp out.

“Shhh,” Archie cooed. “Don’t talk. Just concentrate on breathing. You don’t have to say anything. And you’re perfectly safe here.” He was still rubbing warmth into his hands with hers.

She had left him! The Evil Queen had abandoned her son!

On one level, Emma was shocked that it had taken this long for things to go wrong. On the other, she still couldn’t believe it.

It was never what she had planned. She only wanted to spend time with Henry. And Regina had been adamant about keeping her out of their lives.

So she’d had no choice but to bully her way in. After Henry fell under that sleeping curse and it had been explained to her in detail, all she’d seen was red. She’d wanted Regina’s blood. She settled for taking the thing that Regina loved the most.

Now she was ashamed. Henry wasn’t any happier than he had been before the curse broke. He was actually getting worse. The happy endings hadn’t returned the way they were supposed to.

Emma had no idea what she was doing at anytime. She spent most of her time walking around confused about everything. She was no savior.   She felt like a fraud. And her parent’s and Henry’s constant bragging just made her feel even worse.

The only time that cacophony of self-doubt wasn’t there was when she was with Regina. She understood why Henry missed her so. She missed her too when she wasn’t around.

She looked into Archie’s eyes filled with sympathy. “What are we supposed to do now?”

Archie looked around the room as he gathered his thoughts. He had been aware that Emma had strong feelings when it came to Regina. But even he never ventured to guess what could possibly be going on in Regina’s head. “Regina’s always been mercurial. My advice for what it’s worth is to not crowd her right now. Give her space to calm down. And in a couple of days, we can both try reaching out to her.”

Emma nodded and stood to leave. “Thanks Doc,” she said woodenly before she walked out. Henry looked at her confused but for once seemed to understand that this was not the time for talking. Emma was grateful he understood.

When they got home, he went into his room and she went into hers. She couldn’t bear for Henry to see her so upset. But she still needed time to herself to process.

RQ RQ RQ RQ R RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina got the girls to bed with a minimum amount of fuss. Then she headed downstairs and fixed herself a drink. She opened her vault and pulled out the files that Sydney had delivered earlier. It chronicled the physical and sexual abuse of her daughter. There were photos, statements, and medical documentation.

Regina didn’t want to but knew that this was a night for sleep aids. There was no other way that she’d be able to function tomorrow. And it was too important a day for anything to go wrong.

She made her way upstairs intending to go to her room. But instead she turned into her girls’ room.

She stood and watched them for a while. Brissa was just as adorable when she slept as she was awake. Her daughter, in contrast, was just as troubled. She tossed and turned and seemed to be doing battle even in her sleep.

Regina climbed into bed behind her and pulled her to her. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Regina with fear and suspicion. Regina’s heart broke. “Shh… It’s Mommy. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Regina was grateful that her eyes closed once again. She felt her body relax into hers as her breathing evened out again. Regina stroked her hair and kissed her forehead and cheeks. She stretched out her arm and pulled Brissa closer. Then she let the pills pull her into oblivion.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina made it to her car and closed the door. She threw her head back on the seat and let the tears pour over her.

The case had gone pretty quickly. Those monsters didn’t even put up a fight. They just signed the papers that terminated their rights and quickly left the courtroom.

Regina’s lawyer put in the paperwork for Brissa’s adoption and the judge granted it on the spot. She was now holding the paperwork that made it official. Her children were hers now.

Her children were now safe. But there had been others inside that house. Regina couldn’t let those monsters just get away with what they had done.

She dried her eyes and began to re-apply her makeup. She couldn’t go back to work. Instead she picked up Brissa from Tink. She then drove over to the school and told them that Jana had a doctor’s appointment and needed to be let go for the day.

Once they were outside, Regina turned to her girls. “Well, we’ve got the whole day ahead of us. What do you think we should do?”

Jana looked at her with suspicion. “You pulled me out of school to play hookey?”

“Any objections?”

“Nope!”

Regina smiled as Jana jumped into the car. They decided a picnic on the beach would be just the thing they needed. They ran home and put together a basket. This time of year was still freeing so they grabbed a few blankets and Regina promised them a bonfire.

Regina dug a pit while the girls got some driftwood together. She then got a fire going while the girls kicked a ball back and forth. Afterward, she began grilling on the makeshift grill she had put together. Both girls came over to watch and help.

She loved that they shared her love of cooking. She loved that they had so much in common just naturally. Henry had always been a little different. He was a little different from her and a little different from other kids his age. She still sought for common ground with him though even when he was at his most defiant. It saddened her that Henry never allotted her the same.

As they sat to eat, Regina explained the court date as best she could. She explained that she was now officially both their Mommy and no one would ever take them away from her. And she would never leave them.

“So how does that make you feel little one?” she tapped Brissa’s nose.

Brissa giggled and squirmed away. Then she put down her plate and threw her arms around Regina’s neck. “Good.”

Regina looked over at her daughter. She was the one who was old enough to understand it all. “How does that make you feel princess?” She held her breath as she waited for her answer. Regina couldn’t see her face because it was turned away overlooking the ocean. She shifted for a better position.

Jana had been staring out over the ocean. She wasn’t eating, just holding her plate and staring. She swung her head back around to Regina. There were tears glistening in her eyes.

This was a child who never cried. The only times Regina had seen her shed tears were when she woke up from a horrible nightmare. Even now Regina could see that she was struggling to get them under control and put her mask back up. Regina’s heart ached watching the battle.

She went to her and pulled her into her arms. For the first time ever, Jana actually leaned into her mother. She brought her arms up and put them around her. “Free,” she said quietly.

Regina didn’t have to ask what she meant. She already knew. Tears poured down her face too as she smiled gratefully. It was the one thing that had been denied her growing up and later after being forced to marry a man who had once almost married her own mother. And she had now been able to give that to her daughter. For her, this moment was worth all that she’d endured to get here.

She pulled Brissa into their embrace. The girls just clung to their Mother as the three of them basked in the joy of the moment.

“Can we leave?” Jana asked after her tears had dried.

“Well I think you need to finish eating. But sure we can go right after that.” Regina told her. Brissa instantly returned to her plate.

Jana lifted her plate and resumed eating also. “No. I mean here. Can we leave?”

“Storybrooke?” Regina asked catching on. At Jana’s nod she asked, “Why?”

“There’s nothing for us here. Everything that needed to be done, has been. Why stay here when there’s a world out there?”

Henry was the first thing that popped into Regina’s mind. Then she remembered that Henry had chosen his family. And it wasn’t her. Even though that hurt her, having her daughters helped get her through it.

Other than that, there was nothing else holding them back. Regina had lived among the idiots for years and had come to accept that this was what she knew. But if her daughter wanted something more, then she would do whatever it was she needed to do to give it to her.

“Yes,” Regina nodded then began to laugh as Jana launched herself at her.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

A few days later, found the Mills family over at Granny’s for breakfast. They took their customary seat in the back booth.

Jana, Brissa, Ruby and Granny had developed a relationship of their own from the time that the girls had been there and Granny and Ruby had looked out for them. Regina had never had the chance to tell them that she was grateful to them for that.

“Well, what’s going on with my two little best buds here?” Ruby asked as she hugged and kissed the girls. She had brought over a tray carrying a cup, saucer, and orange juice for the girls and water for them all. She was holding a coffee pot in her other hand to fill up Regina’s cup.

“We’re moving!” Brissa bayed out. She threw her hand in the air and jumped around excitedly. Regina grinned over at her youngest child.

“Moving? Like moving moving?” Ruby asked. No one from Storybrooke had ever left. There was a time when she’d wanted to back before the curse broke. But now Granny was all the family she had. She stayed for her.

Regina quirked her eyebrow at her, “Is there any other kind?”

“Well where are you all going?” Ruby had forgotten the coffee pot she held in her hand and was genuinely confused about the announcement.

Jana held her arms out and smiled, “We’re gonna see the world.”

Ruby blinked over at Regina. Regina nodded over to her. “Well I’ll definitely be sad to see you all go. But you can’t argue with wanting to see the world.”

Ruby left the family to tend to other customers. She came back by for their orders and then to deliver them. It was early morning though and she was busy running around and taking care of other customers to speak too much in length.

Just as the family was about to leave, Ruby came over and handed the family their receipt and with it she gave Regina an envelope.

“What’s this?” Regina asked as she peered inside. She looked at Ruby with a quizzical expression when she saw that it was stacked with bills.

“It’s the money the girls used to pay for the room. I’ve been meaning to give it back but you all come in here so seldom I forget.” Ruby squeezed Regina’s shoulder and gave Brissa and Jana a wave as she left them.

Regina paid the bill and added a little extra for Ruby and Granny. The family stood and made their way out as Emma and Henry walked in. “Good morning,” was all that they got from Regina as she breezed by them.

Henry and Emma grabbed a booth and waited for Ruby to take their orders. Ruby brought over menus and waters even though she knew it wasn’t necessary. Sure enough Henry and Emma had their orders of French toast and grilled cheese already to go.

Ruby moved on to bus some tables while she waited for their order to be up. When she got to Regina’s she let out a loud yelp.

Emma and Henry looked over, “What’s wrong?”

Granny’s eyebrows were raised in her direction also waiting to hear her answer.

“Regina. She left this for me and for you,” she walked over to Granny and handed her an envelope and a receipt. Henry and Emma walked over to see what the fuss was about.

Inside the envelope was all the money that Ruby had just tried to return to her for the kids. But Regina had also added two checks in there, one made out to Granny and one made out to Ruby for $50,000 apiece. In addition to that, she had also paid the check in full and left a generous tip.

On the back of the receipt, she had written: Thank you for looking after my girls while they needed it. I appreciate all that you’ve done for my family. If you’re ever out and about in the world look us up sometime. Regards, Regina.

“Oh my word!” Granny just stared at it all not knowing what to do. She clutched it to her bosom and then pulled it back and stared at it more.

“I’m so going to miss them. I can’t wait to go and visit wherever they are,” Ruby grinned over at Granny. “Now we have the perfect excuse to see the world ourselves.”

“Miss them? What are you talking about?” Emma and Henry looked at one another in confusion.

“Regina’s leaving. She and the girls are going to see the world,” Ruby said simply still staring at her check.

“Order up!” the cook called. Ruby stashed her check in her apron and brought Henry and Emma’s breakfast over to them. She went back to work after giving them a smile.

Emma had lost her appetite with the news of Regina and the girls leaving. It wasn’t lost on her that Henry’s food also remained untouched.

“You’re not hungry?” she asked Henry as he made it clear he was ready to leave.

“No. I just want to get to school,” he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the door while Emma took care of the bill. The both of them were quiet as Emma walked Henry the short distance to school. Emma tried to give him a hug as they got to the door as was their custom but Henry just pulled away and walked into the building.

Emma stood watching him go in, knowing exactly how he felt inside. She was also acutely aware that she had no idea what to do about it.


	23. On Our Own

**CHAPTER 23**

Emma wasn’t extremely surprised when she got a call about Henry from the school later that afternoon. What she was surprised about was that she hadn’t met Regina outside the building. She figured that she must just be inside.

Emma gave the principal an apologetic smile as she led her into the office. She sat down beside Henry and waited. The both of them kept looking toward the door waiting on Regina to show up. Emma got uneasy when the principal just began to speak.

Emma looked around uneasily. “I guess we’re waiting for Regina.”

The principal looked over at her surprised. “I gave Mayor Mills a call already. She said anything regarding Henry is to be taken up with you. She also asked to have her name removed from any of his paperwork.”

Emma’s jaw dropped and she saw Henry flinch out of the corner of her eye. She blinked rapidly to hold back her tears. She should’ve known this was coming. But it was still a shock to hear it told to her so plainly. She reached over and tried to grab Henry’s hand but he pulled away from her and stared sullenly out the window.

“It seems Henry decided he just didn’t want to cooperate today. His teacher called upon him multiple times and Henry told her to leave him alone and stop talking to him.”

Emma gave Henry a shocked look and turned back to the principal. “Ma’am I apologize profusely for his behavior. I’m sorry for the trouble this disruption has caused you. I will speak to Henry as soon as we get home.”

“See that you do,” the principal nodded. She looked over at Henry. “And you also need to understand the gravity of your situation young man.”

Henry defiantly turned his body as much toward the window as his chair would allow him.

She turned back to Emma, “Henry will be suspended for the rest of the day and all day tomorrow also. If he keeps it up, this could lead to indefinite expulsion.”

“Yes, ma’am. I understand,” Emma turned to Henry. “Let’s go.”

Once they were inside the car Emma looked over to Henry. “What were you thinking Henry? She’s already explained that you could end up kicked out of school.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go.” Henry kicked the glove compartment and threw himself back in the seat.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

Emma stood outside of Regina’s pacing back and forth to the door. It had taken her almost a week to get to this point. She’d start to go over then she’d stop. Then she’d turn back around and go home again. Now she’d made it to the actual walkway of the house. She’d take a step, stop, think about it, look up and around, then go back. Then, she’d do it all over again. She had been out there for the past 15 minutes.

Jana and Regina watched from a window inside. Jana had been the first to alert Regina to her presence. They had taken a bet on how long it would take her to get to the door. Jana had already won calling it for over 15 minutes. Regina thought she’d do it in less.

Jana turned to her mother smiling then ran and opened the door. “Hey Em. You just won me $20.”

Emma looked up confused. Her eyes turned to Regina when she came to stand behind her daughter.

Regina regarded her with a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Is this some new kind of exercise craze I haven’t heard about?”

Emma’s cheeks turned red and she put her hands in her pockets. She nervously regarded the family. “Hi.”

Regina’s eyebrows lifted. “Is that really what you came here for?”

“I was just - ,” Emma looked around trying to gather her thoughts on exactly what she was there for.

“I’m not heating the entire outdoors Ms. Swan. Either in or out,” with that Regina turned around and walked inside pulling Jana with her.

Emma ran up to the door and shut it behind her. She looked around the house with a sinking feeling in stomach. “So you really are leaving,” she accused.

Regina crossed her arms and put her weight on one leg while slightly bending the knee of the other. She didn’t like the tone that Emma had just used.

“Yep! We’re going to see the world!” Jana’s excitement was clear. Emma wasn’t used to seeing a large range of emotion from the child. She laughed and had a sarcastic sense of humor like her Mother. But she didn’t really get impressed or excited about things. It was nice to see. “You can come if you want to. Henry’s not welcome.”

Emma did a double take at this. “Henry’s your brother, you know.”

“He’s not my brother,” Jana crossed her arms and mimicked her mother’s stance.

Regina wasn’t in the mood for arguing. “What exactly are you here for Ms. Swan?”

Now it was Emma’s turn to go on the defensive. She looked Regina up and down. “I was coming to give you a chance to tell me that the rumors aren’t true. Except I see that they are,” Emma’s eyes went around the room looking at the boxes that were in the process of being packed away.

Regina tilted her head regarding her calmly, “I have no idea what rumors you’re talking about. However, if you’re referring to us moving then yes. We are.”

“And when were you going to tell Henry about this?”

“I don’t see why that would be Henry’s business.”

Emma’s jaw went slack. “Not his – He’s your son!”

Regina shook her head. “Henry hasn’t been mine since you and he decided that you were his “real” Mother and I was no longer necessary. And what you say to your child is up to you. Now if you’ll excuse us, we still have packing to do.” Regina turned away from her and began walking farther into the house.

Emma was breathing hard to go with her rising temper. “So that’s it? You just run off and abandon your son because things are hard? I never took you for a quitter before Regina. But that’s exactly what you are. A coward and a quitter.”

Regina stopped and Emma thought she was going to turn around but she didn’t. She just went right on walking away.

Emma swiped at a few errant angry tears.

“What’s your problem?” Jana asked.

Emma had forgotten she was there. “Right now my problem is your Mother. She’s starting to act like everyone else in this damned town.”

“What’s that s’posed to mean?”

“Nothing. Just nothing. I’m leaving.” Emma turned and stomped out of the house. She slammed the door behind her.

She turned and sighed. It wasn’t what she’d come there for. She’d just wanted to talk to Regina one on one. But seeing those boxes had thrown her.

She walked to her car and got inside. She felt disappointed in herself. She had needed to speak with Regina and clear the air and instead she’d let her temper get the better of her.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she banged her head against the steering wheel in time with her words. She jumped when she heard a tap on her window.

Regina stood outside with two boxes in her hands. She balanced with her chin while she opened the passenger side door and put them in the front seat. She swiped her hands together to wipe the dust off of them and then she took a deep breath. She bent over and stuck her head in the open door. “These are the rest of Henry’s things. I figured you and he might want them.” She shut the door and walked back inside.

Emma looked at the boxes curiously. She shook her head as her phone went off. It was her alarm alerting her to Henry needing to be picked up from school. She put her phone in her pocket and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Emma pulled up to the curb, her Mother was standing outside speaking with Henry. She jumped out and began moving the boxes from the front seat to the back so that Henry could get in.

“Emma, it’s been so long since we’ve seen you.” Snow’s voice had a sarcastic bite to it. Emma merely rolled her eyes. “So, have you heard the good news? Regina’s leaving town!”

Emma’s eyes slid over to Henry who pulled his backpack tighter around his shoulders and went for the car. He climbed in the front seat after giving the boxes in the back a cursory glance.

“I really wish you wouldn’t talk that way in front of him. She is his mother.”

“You’re his Mother Emma. Everyone knows that. And now we can finally be together as a family and just enjoy that.”

Emma blew out a breath and shook her head. She went to get into her car.

“Dinner tomorrow at home. Just the 4 of us. And don’t be late,” Snow called behind her.

Henry glanced in the backseat again. “What’re those?”

Emma momentarily closed her eyes as she put the key in the ignition. “They’re some boxes of your stuff. Your Mom gave them to me when I stopped by.”

“But I already have everything from my room.”

Emma shrugged. “I guess this is some other stuff. Come on, kid. How about grabbing some ice cream, toppings, and bananas? For some reason, I feel like a homemade banana split.”

Henry’s grin was all the answer she needed. She headed for the grocery store to pick up everything they needed for the best banana splits in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Emma and Henry got home, she sent him off to do his homework while she whipped up some mac and cheese for dinner. It had been an okay day. Almost like old times. Except they didn’t have to sneak around behind Regina’s back anymore.

She and Henry had spent some time at Henry’s castle like they used to. It had been nice. But different. Each one of them felt a shadow over them. Still neither one of them were ready to talk.

Emma and Henry had dinner and then they both changed into pajamas as they dug into their banana splits. Henry’s eyes caught ahold of the boxes in the corner of the room and he ran over to them. “Can we open them up now?”

“Sure,” Emma shrugged. She got up and began working off the tape. She stood back and let Henry do the actual opening of the boxes.

She watched his face fall before she looked inside the box to see what the problem was. Inside were various photo albums, children’s artwork, school projects, and other mementos that parents hold onto from their kids over the years.

“I think I’ll go to bed now.” Henry walked away and quietly shut his bedroom door.

Emma watched him with unshed tears blurring her eyes. She reached inside with trembling hands and opened the first book. It was Henry at around the age of 2. She flipped through pictures of him and Regina during happier, carefree times. They each wore the hugest smiles and grins on their faces. They were happy.

Her tears fell as she heard the muffled sounds of her son crying in the next room. Emma wasn’t sure what to say to him. So she just kept looking through the books. Emma went through all the books until she came to the last one. She had watched Henry have the childhood she had always dreamed of for him. But it wasn’t her who shared those things with him. It was another woman that he had called Mom.

And then things changed. There were no more pictures of the two of them beaming away. Emma didn’t need to ask. She knew what the change was.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a drink of vodka and grape juice. Then she had another one. And then another one. And then the bottle was gone.


	24. Unintended Consequences of Our Actions

**CHAPTER 24**

“Regina! Regina!” Emma rang the bell and banged on the door. “Open up! I know you’re in there!”

Regina pulled the door open and stood there with rage in her eyes. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing!?!!? I have two children asleep upstairs right now.”

Now that she was standing in front of her, Emma wasn’t sure what to say. She stumbled backward and burped.

Regina slowly closed her eyes and steeled her jaw. “Why doesn’t this surprise me?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Regina!” she yelled.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at Emma. “I’m right here! Now would you kindly stop yelling. I have young children who are sleeping.”

Emma looked around and then nodded, “Right, sorry,” she whispered. “Regina,” she stood there with a perplexed look on her face as if she had lost her train of thought.

Regina let out a big breath while she closed her eyes and counted to 10. She reached over and began patting Emma’s pockets.

“What are you doing?” Emma swatted her away.

Regina finally found what she was looking for and pulled Emma’s phone out. She checked her last numbers dialed list and found Snow’s name. She folded her arms while she waited.

“What are you doing?” Emma slurred while dropping to the ground heavily as she looked around dazed.

“Hello?”

“This is Regina. I need you and the other idiot to come to my house and get your idiot offspring.”

“Regina? Emma’s at your house? Why is Emma at your house? Put her on the phone.”

“I have no idea why she’s here. But she’s highly intoxicated and barely capable of standing at this point. Just get over here and remove her from my premises. Now!”

“We’ll be right there.”

“See that you hurry,” Regina handed the phone back to Emma. She walked into her house and started to close the door when Emma reached over and grabbed her leg.

“Regina.”

“Ms. Swan, I do not have the time for this. I do have things to do.”

“Like abandoning me and your son,” Emma slurred. She began to cry, “What kind of mother leaves their child behind?” Emma was a wet sobbing mess, “You can’t leave us.”

“I am not leaving my children behind. My children are coming with me.” She put her hands on her hips and got into Emma’s face, “This is what the two of you have wanted. So consider this your wish come true,” Regina went into the house and slammed the door shut.

Emma sloppily knocked and swiped at the door while calling Regina. The world grew more blurry and her movements grew slower quickly. By the time her parents showed up, she was just sitting there completely zoned out.

“Emma! What are you doing?” Snow’s voice reached a frequency that drove Emma up the wall.

She grabbed ahold of her nose and kept tweaking it.

Snow pushed her off. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m trying to turn your volume down. How do you get you to turn off?” she looked over at David. “David, I need to turn her off. Where’s her volume button?”

He and Snow exchanged sad frowns. “Let’s get you home.”

“I do- don’t want to go home,” Emma burped. “I wa- hafta talk to R’sheena.”

David bent down to try and lift her up by his arms.

Emma swatted him away. “Stop it!”

David ignored her and instead put her in a fireman’s hold. He lifted her up and Snow opened the door so that he could deposit her there.

Her parents loaded her in the truck. They got her back to her apartment and laid her on the couch. They checked on Henry who was thankfully still asleep and oblivious.

“Should we leave a note? Or maybe we should stay here?” Snow asked David.

“Well someone should use her bed,” David sighed. “Come on,” he directed his wife toward the bedroom.

“What the hell was that about?” Snow asked as she snuggled into his side. “She’s starting to sound more like Regina everyday. I’m so glad she’s leaving.”

“Yep. Then it’ll be just us.” He paused for a moment letting those words wash over him. “I’m not sure I’ll know what to do with myself. What does a world without Regina even look like?”

“Hell if I know. Let’s just sleep,” They both tightened the holds they had on one another. Then they fell asleep.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

It seemed like Regina had just laid her head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep again when she was roused by a loud scream. She bolted upright and ran to her daughter’s room.

Jana was crying, shaking, and sweating. Regina had seen her through plenty of nightmares but this one seemed particularly nasty. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. “It’s okay. Mommy’s here,” she kissed her head while she stroked her hair.

Regina carried her into the en suite bathroom and wet a cloth. She ran it over her face, pulse points and hair. She walked back into the room and sat with her on her lap while continuing to rock her the entire time. “You want to tell Mommy about it?”

As soon as she asked the question, Jana pulled away. “No,” was all she said quietly. She pulled the blanket back up around herself. Regina covered her hurt and climbed into the bed behind her. She spooned her while rocking her back and forth. She was grateful when her breathing evened out and she fell asleep again.

These nightmares were getting worse. She had thought that with her seemingly happier that would drive her demons away. Apparently she was wrong. She made a mental note to head over to Archie’s as soon as she could tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke the next morning to chirping and grinding. The chirping was her Mother and the grinding was the coffee machine.

“Oh you’re up,” Snow said innocently as she placed the grinder back on the kitchen counter.

Emma just glared while she held her head. She didn’t bother trying to sit up just yet. She knew it would be a quick trip to worshipping the porcelain goddess.

“You’re alive!” David said as he entered the room from the bedroom. “Nice to see you back in the land of the living.”

Snow brought her over a glass of water and some aspirin. Emma took them gratefully and tried to slowly raise herself up. “Why are you two here still?”

Snow and Charming exchanged a loaded look, “You don’t remember us having to bring you home last night?”

“Of course I remember. I asked why are you here _still_?”

“Well someone needed to be here for your son, don’t you think?” Snow smirked. “You definitely weren’t in the right shape for the job. Why would you go off and get stinking drunk when you have a young boy to take care of? And why were you at Regina’s place last night?”

Emma just ignored her since she could barely process past the pounding in her head anyway. She grunted and weaved her way to the bathroom. She came out and squinted at the clock. “Did you take Henry to school?”

David and Snow exchanged a look. “No. He said he was tired. So we just let him keep sleeping,” David answered.

Emma threw her body down on a stool and stared into nothingness. Then she nodded her head and stood, “Sounds good.” She walked to her room and shut the door.

David and Snow looked at one another. “Well that went great,” Snow scoffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Emma awoke next it was late afternoon. She rolled out of bed, glad that her stomach and head were no longer protesting and headed for the living room.

David appeared to be gone while Snow still sat lounging on the sofa in front of the television. “Well good AFTER NOON,” she greeted her way too cheerily even if it was late noon.

Emma just grunted and got some coffee started. She looked around. “Henry’s still not up?” That wasn’t like him at all.

“I checked on him about an hour ago and he said was still tired,” Snow offered up. She walked over to the kitchen and began to pour two cups of coffee.

Emma went into Henry’s room and stood over his bed. She felt his forehead but he didn’t seem warm. He blinked open his eyes and she smiled down at him, “Hey kid. You think you ready to get up yet? It’s like the middle of the day.”

Henry shook his head and rolled over facing the wall. “I’m too tired.”

Emma stood there for a few seconds longer. She knew this wasn’t a regular thing with him so she decided to let it go. “Well we have to go and see Archie in a couple of hours. So I’ll come back and wake you in about an hour.”

When she got no answer she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her mug of coffee. “He’s not usually like that. Do you think he could be coming down with something?”

“I haven’t heard of anything going around. And I’m still waiting on my answer,” When Emma looked at her puzzled she went on. “Why were you at Regina’s last night?”

Emma sighed. She didn’t want to have this conversation with her mother. “I just needed to talk to her about Henry.”

“Well she’s leaving. Good riddance. Henry will finally get to be happy once she’s gone.”

Emma glared at her mother. “Except Henry was plenty happy before all of this. You told me that he was depressed. But that’s not what’s in these boxes.”

Snow nervously avoided eye contact. She walked into the living room and sat down again. “He was depressed. After Regina told him he was adopted.”

“But before then?” Emma shifted her weight and leaned on the counter. “You told me that Regina made him miserable. That he was the most unhappy child you had ever seen.” She strolled into the living room and over to the boxes. “Then why are the two of them grinning away in all of these pictures Snow?” She held up a few of the loose photographs.

Snow turned on her in a fury. “Why does any of this matter? Regina’s leaving and we have our family back together again.”

Emma was floored. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly trying to find the right words but they just died on her tongue. She fell into a seat on the sofa. “I took a child away from his Mother.” She stared at the floor knowing she couldn’t look at herself right now.

Snow rushed over to her and dropped onto her knees in front of her. She took her hands in hers. “You got your son back. And you came back to us. You’re the Savior. You brought back all the happy endings.”

That ticked Emma off. “Look around Snow White. No one here is happy. My kid is miserable. His Mother just threw him out like yesterday’s trash and you’re the only one with a happy ending,” Emma pulled her hand out of her mother’s and ran it through her hair. She shook her head. “I have no idea how to fix any of this.”

Snow flounced back over to the sofa. “Well none of this matters. Regina’s leaving and our family is whole again. And now you’re free to find yourself a nice young man to be happy with,” she smiled over at Emma.

Emma just stared at her like she was off her rocker. She couldn’t believe that her Mother was so oblivious to everything. She stood abruptly, “I’m going to get ready to see Archie.”

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina knocked on Archie’s hurriedly before she opened the door and walked in.

“Regina,” Archie smiled his welcome. Pongo ran over and began sniffing at her. “What brings you here? Your session with Henry isn’t for another 45 minutes.”

Regina looked at him with a furrowed brow. She shook her head, “No. I’m not here for Henry,” she took a breath and went on, “My girls and I are leaving as soon as the school term is over. Jana wants to see the world.”

“Oh?” Archie replied as he waved her to a chair. She sat and made herself comfortable with Pongo’s head in her lap while she absently scratched his ears and head. “I had heard the rumors but I wasn’t sure if they were true. Are you taking Henry with you too?”

“What? No. Henry has chosen his mother,” she shook her head again. “I’m not here for that. Jana,” Regina took a breath and looked over at Archie, “Jana has been having really bad nightmares. They’re not getting any better and it’s really hard for her to get a good night’s rest.”

“Well if it’s hard for her then I’m sure it’s also hard for you.” Archie pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Has she told you what the nightmares are about?”

Regina’s leg began to jiggle. “Her mother.”

“Oh? Does she still have contact with her family?”

“No. And she doesn’t want to. She wants nothing to do with them ever again. But I needed some help.” Regina bit the right side of her lip.

Archie smiled but kept his eyes trained on Pongo. He knew that Regina had a difficult time asking for help. But the fact that she was here and asking was a delightful step in the right direction for him. He had seen her love for her children and he knew it knew no bounds. He was pleased to be one of the privileged few that Regina allowed into her inner circle. “Has she given you any specifics?”

“No. But she wakes up screaming at the top of her lungs, crying, and shaking.” She let out a breath and threw her hair over her shoulders. She hadn’t cut it in a while and it was beginning to get long again, “Sydney found the medical and police records for me,” Regina’s eyes began to turn red as the tears built up behind her eyes. “She was abused really badly. Verbally, physically, mentally, emotionally, and sexually,” she cringed.

“Oh. I sensed there was something there. But she’s as guarded as you are.” At her glower, he held up his hands. “I’m not saying this is your fault. Only that she has a hard time building up trust and letting people in. School doesn’t let out for a few months. I’d like to see more of her here, maybe twice a week or so? So that we can build up a rapport. In the meantime, I’d suggest maybe some meditation exercises before she goes to bed. Since dreams are images our mind puts together from our psyche and experiences, I’d also suggest a bedtime routine that allows her to de-stress before going to bed.” Archie began checking his schedule to find an opening. “I can start seeing her on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s,” he looked over at her to see if she was okay with that. When she nodded he wrote her out an appointment card.

Regina took it and put it into her purse without another glance. “And is that all the advice you have in the meantime? I really hate seeing her this way. She’s had enough hardship in her life.”

“Yes, I understand that. But this isn’t something with a quick fix. The meditation will help and here’s a list of other calming techniques that you can use in the meantime,” he handed her a printout of examples of how to soothe anxieties. He glanced to the clock. “So Emma and Henry will be here soon. Are you going to get Jana and Brissa for our weekly session or - ?”

“No. No. Henry’s Emma’s responsibility now.”

Archie gave her a puzzled look, “You said that earlier. But Henry still has two mothers. That’s just the reality of the situation.”

“Yes well according to him he has one. And I wasn’t included in any of that discussion. So I’ll leave you to it. Thanks for your help,” Regina waved as she left after giving Pongo one last head pat.

She turned and walked right into Henry and Emma entering the office. She hurried past them after murmuring a hasty “goodbye.”

“Henry, you go on in and I’ll be right back in a minute,” Emma followed behind Regina at a light jog.

“Regina!”

Regina had her keys in her hand to open the door. She looked over and continued unlocking her car. She got in and closed the door behind her quickly. Emma tapped on the glass and she sighed her irritation but did lower it down.

“What is it Ms. Swan?”

Emma put her hands in her pockets. “I was hoping that you’d gotten your ass of your shoulders. Today is family therapy day.”

“My family is at home and I was on the way there when you stopped me. Goodbye,” Regina put the key into the ignition and made to back out.

Emma grabbed ahold of the window, “Regina, we need to talk about this. You don’t understand - ,”

“I’ve wasted enough time talking this into the ground. Have a nice day Ms. Swan,” Regina began to roll up her window and pull out at the same time.

Emma stood and watched her. She slowly made her way back inside. When she opened the door Henry was standing right there with one of the saddest looks on his face she’d ever seen. Her heart broke for her little boy.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Archie, Henry, and Emma sat in uncomfortable silence. Archie had asked his customary what’s been going on question and Emma was searching for a way to answer without hurting Henry’s feelings.

Finally, she gave up. She sighed and turned to Henry. “I need for you to wait for me outside. I need some time to talk to Archie alone please.”

Henry looked at her suspiciously. He didn’t like not knowing everything that was going on. “Why?”

Emma sighed her disapproval. Regina was right. He did demand answers to questions he wasn’t ready for. Regina was always right. “Henry, I asked you to go up front. I need you to do as I asked. Now.”

“If it’s about me then I should - ,” Henry started.

“Go up front and wait there for me! Now! And don’t go anywhere else until I come and get you!” When he still hadn’t made a move except to glare at her she pointed and shouted, “March NOW!”

He took his time leaving while leaving the door open behind him. Emma rose and shut it behind him then moved over to the sofa directly across from Archie’s chair. She put her head in her hands, “God, Regina was right. Why is Regina always right?”

“Well she’s a pretty brilliant woman. She’s had a hard life and had to rely on survival instincts a lot so she’s good at assessing her environment quickly. What exactly though are you referring to?”

Emma let out a small breath. Then another just to get her heart rate down. She hated having to get tough with Henry but he wasn’t good at listening to nor following directions. She was sure that was obviously all her fault. “Well we were having breakfast at the diner before I took Henry to school. When we got there, Ruby informs us that Regina and her girls are leaving. She never said a word to any of us,” Emma’s voice becomes thicker and she clears her throat a couple of times. “Sorry,” she looks sheepishly at Archie. “Then, Henry gets suspended for telling the teacher to leave him alone and stop talking to him. And when I get to the Principal’s office, we’re waiting on Regina like normal. Then she tells us that Regina asked to be taken off of all of his paperwork and that if there’s a problem with Henry to contact me,” Emma rubbed at her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. She crossed her legs and began swinging her foot back and forth hard.

“I went by to talk to Regina about the situation and she was packing up her house. Before I left, she came back with two boxes. She said she thought that Henry and I might like to have them. I picked up Henry and we hung out for a while. Then we opened the boxes later that night. It was full of everything that parent’s keep for their kids. Things like photographs, old report cards, cards and crafts that Henry did over the years. It was like she just decided to completely get rid of us,” Emma’s voice broke. “When we see her somewhere she just passes by us with a quick hi and goodbye like we’re nothing at all to her,” Archie handed Emma over the Kleenex to wipe her nose and tears.

Archie wasn’t sure if this conversation was about Emma or Henry. She seemed to lump the two of them in together. He gave Emma a few minutes to compose herself. When it looked like she had herself under control, he began talking through what she’d just told him.

“And how did all that make you feel?”

Emma moistened her lips and wiped her eyes again. “How do you think it makes me feel? I feel awful. I looked through those pictures and they were so happy.” Emma looked over at Archie, “My parents had told me that it was a good thing for me to take Henry. That he was miserable and he was the most depressed child they’d ever seen. But that’s not what those pictures showed. And when I asked Snow about it, she said that he became depressed _after_ Regina told him that he was adopted. But before then he had been happy.”

Her eyes were filled with pain and Archie could tell that this was personal with her. He understood Emma had grown up in the foster care system and she had a lot of issues relating to that entire situation.

She had been led by her parents to believe that taking a child from a loving home was the right thing to do because they were connected by DNA. Except these things weren’t that easy. Henry had been adopted from birth. He had only ever known Regina as his Mother. DNA doesn’t make a family. Love does. And that was the reality that Emma was only just beginning to understand.

He knew more than anyone how much Regina loved her son. She had confessed to him that she had taken a memory loss potion to purposely forget that he was the key to breaking her curse because she didn’t want to be a bad mother and subconsciously mistreat him because of it. And he had seen the toll that this entire situation from breaking the curse until now had had on Regina and Henry. And that apparently also included Emma now.

Because she had put herself in the middle of a battle between Regina and her parents that she knew little about. And she had dragged Henry along with her.

Archie knew that Emma loved Henry. But she hadn’t raised him. And those first almost 11 years of his life, would always belong to Regina. Not her.

Emma barely knew him and was only just learning how to even be a parent. It was all great to want to form a relationship but the ways in which the ties with Regina had been severed then haphazardly pushed together then stretched when they hadn’t even healed would obviously have a breaking point. It didn’t surprise him that Regina had chosen to not put herself nor her children through this anymore. It’s what any loving Mother would do.

As much as he understood this situation distressed Emma, he actually knew it was a good thing for Regina. She was no longer clutching on with both hands tightly. She was learning to let go.

“How has Henry been handling the situation? Has he spoken about it at all? Have the two of you sat down and talked about what your family is now going to look like now?”

Emma sniffled and began to play with a thread on her sleeve. “No. I mean, last night he cried himself to sleep. And today all he’s done is sleep the entire day.” She wiped her nose with her tissue and tossed it in the wastebasket. “I need to know how to talk to Regina and make this right. She doesn’t understand - ,” she just abruptly stopped from there.

Archie raised his eyebrows, “What? What doesn’t she understand?”

Emma’s eyes turned red again. The tears came falling after. She cried so hard her shoulders shook. After her sobs quieted, she began again, “She doesn’t understand what it’s like to feel unloved or unwanted. I’d hoped with everything inside me that Henry would never have to know that. That he would get a good home, with people who loved him. I knew that him being a baby and not an older child, he’d have a better chance. That’s why I gave him up. I wanted him to know all the things I never did. A nice home, a loving Mom, a family where he never needed or wanted for anything.”

Archie nodded, “And he had all of that with Regina.”

Emma began swinging her foot again, “But he’s my son. And she wouldn’t even let me see him. I just wanted to spend time with him. And then when he fell into that sleeping curse, I just wanted to rip her to shreds. I wanted to rip her apart limb from limb. I wanted her to hurt so bad.”

“And I think taking Henry accomplished that. But that doesn’t erase that she and Henry have had a relationship for 10 years before you showed up. And it never will. Regardless of how you go forward into the future that mark will always be there on him and her.”

Archie watched while conflicting emotions played across Emma’s face before she closed herself up again. He thought they had come a long way though. Emma at least understood that Henry had all the things that she had wanted for him. And now they were all dealing with the consequences of their actions.

“You mentioned that Henry has been sleeping all day today. Is he coming down with something?”

Emma shook her head. “I don’t think so. He doesn’t seem sick. He hasn’t been eating for a while either. I’m starting to worry about him.”

“Henry’s shown a predilection for depression before. This time there’s no magical storybook to snap him out of it. I do suggest keeping an eye on him.” Archie sensed that this was the end of talking with Emma. “Do you think Henry and I could spend some time together? I’d like to check in with him before Friday.”

“Yeah, sure,” Emma rose and walked out. Henry walked in a few seconds later.

Archie smiled. “Hi Henry. How are you?”

“Tired.”

Archie cocked his head and frowned, “Your Mom told me that you’d been sleeping all day long already. Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

“How are things going at home? I heard you got suspended again. Did you want to talk about that?”

“No.”

Before Archie could open his mouth, Henry stood and headed for the door. “I’m tired. I just really need to get home.”

Emma stood in the open doorway as she watched Henry walk past her. She turned to Archie.

Archie stood and walked over to her. He had his head down contemplating something and was running his finger absently across his cheek. Finally he turned to her and said, “I want you to do me a favor and keep an eye on him,” at the unasked question in her eyes, he continued, “As I’ve said before, Henry has a predilection for depression. All this sleeping and not eating are huge warning signs.”

“Do you think we should be worried?”

“No, no. We’re not to that stage yet. I just want you to keep an eye on him.” Archie smiled again and ran his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll see you back here on Friday.”

Emma got into the car beside Henry who was already there. She turned to him and asked, “Hey kid. How about we check out that arcade you like to go to?”

Henry shook his head which was resting on the headrest. “No. I’m still tired. I just want to go to bed.”

Emma frowned but let it go for now. She’d just make sure and bring it up with Archie on Friday. She put the car in drive and took them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma circled the block twice. She had been out on patrol and had spotted Regina and the girls at the park. Regina had a book with her but she was ignoring it. She was beaming away happily with a huge smile on her face watching the girls play. She seemed to Emma to be glowing.

That just made Emma angry. She nor Henry were happy. Henry hadn’t wanted to get out of bed for the past couple of days. He had been home sleeping almost nonstop. It was starting to get scary. She was waiting until next week for their session with Archie to ask him about drastic measures.

When she’d wake him for school he’d just turn his back on her. If she persisted, then he’d get angry and yell at her. She had never had to deal with that side of Henry. She had witnessed his cruelty to Regina before. But with her he had always been so sweet.

This was the side of him that Jana and the principal had been telling her about but she had never had to be at the end of any of Henry’s anger before. He used to just worship the ground she walked on. Now it seemed just asking him if he was hungry would set him off.

She circled slowly for the third time before deciding to stop. She parked and made her way to the bench. Then she hesitated, then she’d walk up again, then she’d pause again.

“Are you still exercising Ms. Swan?”

Emma looked at her puzzled, “How did you - ,”

Regina turned now and looked at her. “You’ve been circling around me and my girls like a vulture. Of course I’d take notice.”

Emma sat on the bench beside her without asking for an invitation and frowned over at Regina. Regina’s gaze had returned to her girls.

Emma waited for her to speak but when she remained silent, Emma got ticked off. “How can you just sit there like nothing’s wrong? You just abandoned your own son.”

Regina rose and began walking over to the girls. Emma jumped in her path to block her. “I mean, how do you even live with yourself?” she sneered.

Regina checked over her shoulder to make sure that her girls were still engaged. Then she walked into Emma’s space until they were practically nose to nose. “I will not stoop to parlaying with the likes of you,” she stabbed Emma with her pointer finger. “I don’t want anything to do with any of your family. I ask for the same courtesy. You stay with your family and I’ll stay with mine.” Regina pushed her and walked over to her girls. They got bundled up and then began to leave.

Emma just stood dumbfounded watching them go. She knew she was hitting low. But Regina didn’t seem to care at all about the wounds she and Henry were going to be left with.

“I don’t know what your problem is but you’d better leave my Mom alone. She’s done nothing to you.”

“Well she did try to kill my parents. And she’s the reason I was thrown into a wardrobe without them for years. And she’s the reason this entire town was cursed for 28 years. I’d say she’s done a lot,” Emma bit her tongue and hated herself for speaking to an 8 year old about her mother but she couldn’t take any of it back.

“Your parents are still alive. And from what I remember of the stories about her, I’ve never liked Snow White and wouldn’t see it as a loss if anything happened to her. Even in fairy tale world her selfishness was legendary. Your parents were the ones who put an infant into a wardrobe so that THEY could be saved without a care about what that would mean for you in the meantime. And you broke the curse. These people were idiots before and they’re idiots now. And she’s been raising your horrible son without one thank you but a whole lot of misery and ungratefulness from you and from him. She’s a great Mom. There’s something seriously wrong with your son,” Emma stood there with her mouth hanging open as she watched Jana sweep past her and sashayed after her Mom in true Regina Mills fashion.


	26. The Beginning of the End

**CHAPTER 26**

“Why?”

Regina had already taken Brissa out of her car seat and was holding her on her hip. She was standing in the open car door waiting for Jana to get out. As soon as she heard that Regina had set up an appointment for her with Archie, she had put up a protection barrier against Regina.

Since she was the one who had taught her the spell, Regina didn’t bother telling her that she very easily could reverse it. It needed to be her decision. Free will was something that had been taken away from both of them for a long time. Regina, more than anyone, understood the devastating consequences of taking it away from someone.

The wind was kicked up high today and her hair was blowing all over the place. She pulled her hair over one shoulder as she stooped down to her daughter’s level. “Because hearing you scream and cry at night tears my heart into shreds. I wish - ,” Regina’s voice began to crack. She cleared her throat and swallowed the lump that was forming there. “I wish that none of this ever happened. If I could go back and change it, I would. But I can’t,” Regina’s voice became thicker. “I want us to have our happy ending. And for that to happen, we all need to come to terms with what’s gone on in our past. I’m going to be seeing Archie again too.”

Jana blinked a couple of times and Regina could see her trying to compose herself. “The guy’s such a spazz, Mom.”

Regina chuckled. “Well he used to be a cricket so - .” Brissa called her Mommy all the time with no issues. But it wasn’t often that she got a Mom out of her daughter so when she did her mood was instantly lifted. Regina rose and held out her hand to her reluctant daughter.

Jana sighed and dropped the barrier. She climbed out and grabbed ahold of her Mom’s hand. They made their way into Archie’s office.

Archie met them in the doorway to his office with a big smile. Jana looked over to her Mom who gave her an encouraging nod and a smile. She sighed and followed Archie into his office. The door closing behind them to her felt like a jail cell being slammed shut and locked.

“You can sit anywhere you like,” Archie said as he led the family into his office.

Jana walked over to Archie’s desk chair. She sat down and swung around in circles.

“So Jana, how’ve you been?”

Jana stopped spinning long enough to answer Archie, “So Archie, I’ve been fine.”

“Well, what are we going to talk about today?”

“I have no idea,” Jana went back to turning in circles. Archie made himself comfortable in the chair opposite her wondering how they were going to move on from here.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Brissa was restless so Regina took her across the street to the diner. They sat at the counter talking to Ruby and Granny about their plans. Ruby was suggesting they go to places like Egypt and Japan. Regina just laughed at her. She figured they’d start with something small still here in the states before going international.

“Well, I’m not going to stop trying to convince you. How else am I going to see them if you’re not there?”

Regina laughed, “Well you’re just as free to visit those places at anytime, you know.”

“I know. But you’re the only family we have outside of this place. I’ll only get to see them when I see you. Now really, how is a chance to see the Sphinx up close not the greatest thing in the world.”

Regina laughed into her coffee. This wasn’t the first time that Ruby or Granny had referred to them as family. They had both been doing a lot of that more often. And dropping off at the house just for friendly visits to the mansion. She loved it and so did her girls. She was really going to miss them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry had been sleeping for days. And when he wasn’t sleeping he was incredibly moody. When the mood lifted, he was just staring off into space. David hated seeing his Grandson like this. He came up with an idea to cheer him up.

“Hey Henry how about taking a spin out in the truck?” David held out the keys to him, “You drive.”

Henry stared at the keys and then back to his grandfather. “You’re kidding right? I mean - ,”

“You’re a man. It’s time you got behind the wheel. Find out how it feels to be a man out on the open road.”

“Oh boy!” Henry took off and was out the door in seconds. David chuckled while he followed him.

“Hmph! Henry! What are you doing?” Snow asked as she carried a bag of groceries in her arm.

“Sorry Grandma. Grandpa’s going to teach me how to drive.”

Snow’s face became alarmed. “What? David you’re not - !”

David held up his hands. “Snow it’s a rite of passage for a boy. I’ll be beside him the entire time,” He kissed his wife on the cheek, “It’ll be fine. You’ll see.”

Snow shook her head, “No David I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Snow, I’m telling you. I’ve got this,” David looked across the street as he got into the truck beside his grandson. Snow stood on the curb anxiously watching them. “Now Henry, that’s the brake and that’s the pedal. Now put your foot down on the brake,” Henry eagerly followed his grandfather’s instructions. “Good, now you’re going to put the car in reverse. Now you have to watch your mirrors and make sure nothing’s coming. That’s right, good boy. Now, give it a little gas.” The truck jerked as Henry gave it more than a little gas. Then it jerked again as he jammed his foot onto the brake again.

The truck was hanging out in the middle of the street by now. “Now we’re going to start to put the car in drive. Now I need you to put the car in drive. Good, now we’re going to give her a little bit of gas.” David smiled over at his grandson who had a huge grin on his face. “You’ve got it. Now let’s go. Make this first turn up here.” As they took the corner almost tipped on 2 wheels, David said, “Whoa! Next time you brake before hitting a corner. In fact you brake at all stop signs and red lights.”

Henry nodded. “Got it Grandpa.”

They went around a few more times before David directed him back to main street. They did 2 laps around in circles.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina stood outside with Granny and Ruby still chatting away. She enjoyed the sense of family that she had developed with these two women. Ruby was busy swinging Brissa around who was in seventh heaven and giggling up a storm. There was nothing she loved more than attention and Granny and Ruby were happy to do anything for the girls and for Regina.

Regina was standing on the sidewalk watching Brissa and Ruby while she and Granny chatted away. She watched as her daughter came out of Archie’s office. She had been in there a good 35 minutes so at least this session had gone better than the last. She waved to get her attention and began making her way across the street.

Jana exited Archie’s office. She saw her Mom and sister across the street at Granny’s. She began making her way over there. Archie waved to Regina from behind her while he stood in the door and watched them smiling at how well the family was coming along.

Henry rounded the corner with his foot on the gas instead of the brake. The truck jerked a little but they got around the corner fine. There was a stop sign up ahead but he ignored it. He felt good behind the wheel of the truck. He knew he was doing a great job. He and his grandfather exchanged a grin as they just kept going with the wind blowing in the windows cooling them off.

Snow who had been watching the truck circle with her heart in her stomach gave a sigh of relief as it looked like they were finally going back to the apartment. She frowned disapprovingly as the car continued speeding right through the stop sign. Just then, she watched in slow motion as Regina’s daughter stepped from between some cars on the crosswalk before making her way over to her Mother.

David was leaning out the window with his eyes on his wife. He waved to her smiling as he watched her face turn to pure horror. David looked forward to see what had caused his wife’s face to drain of all color when he saw the little girl walking right in front of the path of the truck. He watched frozen in horror unable to stop what came next.

Horror crossed Henry’s face as his foot hit the brake. But the car didn’t stop so he got scared and thought that maybe he’d confused the two. He jammed both feet on the gas and the car sped forward before a huge thunk! Sounded. He moved his feet back over to the other pedal and jumped on the brake with both his feet. He sat there with his face ashen as tears ran down his face. He jumped out of the truck without bothering to put the brake on or the truck in park.

David grabbed the wheel and took over. He got the truck stopped and moved it onto the side of the road. All he could hear were the screams coming from all directions as he leapt out. He wanted to run to the fallen child but his legs had already turned to jelly.

Regina was the first to get to her daughter. She heard screams but they didn’t register as hers as she dropped down beside her. She looked around and saw Henry jump out of the truck. She looked back at her broken daughter and began to scoop her up.

By this time, Snow had made her way over to them. “No, Regina don’t. We have to wait for an ambulance.”

Regina threw her off with fire in her eyes. She picked her daughter up into her arms as she looked across the street for Brissa. Ruby was holding her tightly and rocking her.

Granny shook her head and waved her away, “We’ve got her. You go! Take care of that baby.”

Regina poofed them both to the hospital. She ran through the emergency room doors. “SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP MY DAUGHTER!!!” she screamed. Suddenly, there was a rush of movement around her. Someone rolled a gurney around.

“What happened?” They began checking the little girl over trying to find where all the blood was coming from. They ran through double doors screaming for a doctor.

“A truck. He just hit her! He sped up!” Regina was crying, screaming, and trembling. She felt blood rush to her head. “Oh my god. Oh my god!”

“Are you hurt as well?” a nurse tried to give her a hand but she pushed them off.

“NO you idiot! Get my daughter! Help my daughter!!!” Regina tried to continue following the gurney but some attendants held her back.

“Ma’am, ma’am. We’ve got her now. We’re doing the best we can. But you can’t come back here. You have to stay in the front. There’s papers for you to fill out! We need to know is she allergic to anything?”

“No. No. Nothing that I’m aware of. Just help her.” Regina clutched her arms around herself as she stood on the outside of doors marked emergency personnel only.

A few more minutes passed by as she stood there feeling sick and helpless until someone came by and guided her to the waiting area. “Ma’am, our doctors have her now. I’ll sit with you until we get some news. Now, is there anyone we can call for you? The girl’s father?”

“No. It’s just us. Her father passed away years ago.” Regina was deposited into a seat. The kindly woman sat beside her holding her hand. Someone came up and handed them some papers. Regina just continued staring straight ahead until Granny walked into the waiting room.

She hurried over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her. “Gracious child. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Regina resisted at first. Then she broke down. She cried harder than she had in all her years combined. Granny just held her through it all. “She’ll be fine child. She’ll be fine.”

Regina just pictured her daughter laying bloody, broken, and oh so still on that street. “No she won’t! Everyone I love dies! Everyone I love leaves me!”

“Hush child! The doctor’s have her. Just hush. She’s going to be alright,” Granny hugged and rocked the woman who felt like a small bird in her arms. Their tears and pain interweaving until neither could tell where one stopped and the other started. “She’ll be fine,” Granny said to assure them both.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Emma ran outside the station as she heard the screams. She ran and just caught the last bits of Regina’s purple smoke clearing up. She stopped a few feet away from where everyone was staring. She looked down not sure what that was that was soaking into the ground but the look on Henry’s face and the tears coming down terrified her.

She ran to him and wrapped him in her arms. He started screaming and she had no idea why. She could feel him trembling and breathing hard. “Henry! What’s wrong kid? What happened?” She felt all over him from top to bottom looking for a wound of some sort. There was nothing.

David was crouching beside his truck. Snow was trying to hold him up.

“What’s going on?!??” When no one answered Emma began screaming. “TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON NOW!!!!!”

It was Ruby who broke the silence. She was holding Brissa with tears pouring down her face. “He ran her over. He just plowed right into her.”

“Who? What are you talking about?” Emma’s head was whipping around going back and forth between Ruby, Snow, David, and Henry. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?” There were other onlookers as well but no one was talking.

“I – I –I- I – I – I ,” Henry hiccupped. His sobs were coming too hard. He wasn’t even coherent.

Archie stepped out from his office and took ahold of Henry. Henry buried his face in his body. “Henry hit Jana,” Emma gasped. She was sure she hadn’t heard correctly but then he continued, “You’re standing in her blood.”

Emma looked down and jumped out of the slick spot she had unwittingly ran through in her haste to find out what was wrong with her son. She shook her head, “I don’t understand,” she said slowly robotically.

“David let Henry drive his truck. Henry sped up once he saw Jana crossing the street. He hit her hard,” Ruby said her voice was trembling and she was breathing hard as she tried to get the words out. Emma could hear the suppressed anger.  

Emma’s knees buckled as she looked over at David and then Henry. She knew it was true. But it couldn’t be. And yet - . She clutched at her stomach trying to contain her nausea.

“I’m going to the hospital. I need to be with her,” Granny headed to her car. She turned to Ruby before she got all the way there. “Put the closed sign up and take no new customers. As soon as the last ones leave you can close up and join us at the hospital.” Ruby nodded that she understood. She took Brissa inside and quickly put the closed sign up. She locked the door behind her so that no new customers came in.

Granny jumped in her car and took off in the direction of the hospital.

Emma continued watching from her place on the ground. She couldn’t drag her eyes away from what she now knew to be blood and other things she didn’t want to give name to. She looked down the street. One of Jana’s shoes lay marking how far the car had dragged her and her actually falling out of them. She didn’t want to know what her legs looked like.

“Emma! Emma!” Archie was calling her. “The town needs you right now. You’ve got to snap out of this!”

An ambulance which had been dispatched from some previous 911 reports pulled up. Archie went over to speak with them still holding onto Henry under one arm. They backed away and went back to the hospital.

The onlookers were still standing around shaking their heads at the scene. Some cars tried turning down the block but saw the commotion and backed up. They all went the other way.

Emma continued to sit in her daze staring at what she prayed wasn’t a child’s last resting place. She heard and saw sights and sounds around her but she had no idea what was going on. She was completely numb inside and out. She had no idea how long she sat there spaced out. Her brain wasn’t processing information at all.

“Emma! Emma,” Archie was shaking her. He broke a packet of smelling salts and held it underneath her nose. She jerked upright.

“Emma, are you okay?” Concern and fatigue was etched all over his face.

“I- I – I-,” Emma still couldn’t get her thoughts nor words to line up. She gave up trying and just continued staring.

“Your Mother has taken Henry and your Father home. Neither one of them are doing too well. But Emma, this town needs you. Regina needs you.” Archie knew it was a low hit but hoped it would have the desired effect.

Sure enough Emma began to come alive slowly. She sat up straighter and began to take deep breaths. Archie directed her to place her head between her legs.

When her breathing had stabilized she looked around. She couldn’t believe how much time had passed with no one disturbing them. Or disturbing the crime scene. There were still plenty of looky lous nosing about. Thankfully they kept themselves contained onto the sidewalks.

“What’s the first thing you do at a crime scene Emma?” Archie asked hoping that if they took baby steps she’d respond better.

“Block it off.”

“Good, how do you do that?”

Emma looked over at the station. “I’ll be right back. She ran inside and pulled out some police tape and caution signs. She ran back out and began wrapping them around posts cordoning off the area.

Afterward she pulled out her phone and began taking pictures. She documented everything. Tears began to fall as she took pictures of the blood and then the front of the truck. She had to swallow down her own bile as she pulled out an evidence bag and began to pick bits of hair, blood and other things out of the front of the truck.

She had no idea why. She had all the evidence and information she needed. The whole town had obviously seen what had happened. David had allowed Henry to drive his truck. And he had run over Regina’s daughter. She hated to think badly about her father but it was really hard in this moment. “I – I need to go and find Henry,” she sniffed.

“Would you like me to go with you?” Archie asked quietly.

Emma nodded her head gratefully. She walked over to their apartment building and went inside. She opened the door slowly. There on the sofa was David still sitting completely stunned Snow had her arms around him silently weeping. Henry was curled in a chair with his legs up to his chest. He was no longer crying but he wasn’t doing anything else either.

Emma ran over to him. She tried to put her arms around him but he jerked away from her. She looked over at Snow and David. “What happened?”

David closed his eyes as the guilt and shame washed over him. He looked at his daughter with tears shimmering in his eyes. They pooled and then spilled over running down his cheeks. “Oh God. It’s all my fault,” he whispered. He began shedding tears. “What have I done?! What have I done?” he cried as he threw his hands up in the air. Emma had never seen her father cry before. It wasn’t a sight she could stomach.

“No, no, no Charming,” Snow took his face in her hands. “It was an accident. You didn’t mean any harm.”

Archie looked around. He saw Snow supporting David and Emma trying to support Henry. He was concerned about who was supporting Regina though. “I need to get over to Regina. Someone should be with her,” he turned to leave.

Emma jumped up, “I’m going with you.”

Archie turned back surprised. “Emma, I think you’re needed here.”

Emma shook her head and preceded him out the door. “I need to see Regina.”

Archie looked at Henry. The child was still practically comatose. Snow and David were wrapped up in their own grief. Archie sighed and walked back over to Henry. He put his arm around him. Henry leaned into him. The two of them just sat still watching and waiting.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Ruby had closed down the diner in record time. She left the cook and Ashley to do the clean down before leaving. She had gotten all the customers taken care of and on their way while comforting Brissa. She wasn’t positive how much the girl had seen but she was aware that her sister was hurt and she and her Mommy had disappeared to the hospital.

When she walked through the ER doors, she immediately saw Granny with her arm around a still grief stricken Regina. Ruby rushed over to them. “What’s going on?”

“She’s still in surgery. But the doctor’s say that it’s critical,” Granny’s voice broke.

Regina let out a trembling sob. By this time Brissa was crying again. Regina took her in her arms and held her tight against her.

Ruby sat on the other side of Regina. She and Granny each had a hold of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tink awoke from a nap fully refreshed. She had spent the day with Brissa and picked Jana up from school before Regina arrived home to take them to an appointment with Archie.

Tink loved being a nanny. It made her feel sorta like her old guardian fairy self. Plus Jana and Brissa were excellent kids. It didn’t feel like work to her at all. More like playtime that she got paid for. With the money she was making, Tink had been able to get herself a small car that Regina promised to help her learn to drive.

She was really going to miss them when they left. But Regina promised she’d keep in touch and that Tink could visit anytime she wanted to. Sounded good to her. She really had nothing keeping her in this town. She’d made a few friends. But none that she’d put herself out for or vice versa. In fact, she was thinking of asking her if she needed help being their nanny after they left. Maybe she could score a ride with them wherever they landed.

Since the Blue Fairy was still being a – well something Tink was too big to call her – there was really no reason for Tink to stay there.

Tink washed up and dressed. She was feeling like a greasy cheeseburger from Granny’s. She headed out while debating cheese fries or chili cheese fries. Aw hell, she was an adult. She’d have both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma went outside and headed over to her car. She ignored the roped off area. She was thankful that her car was on the other side of the tape.

She sat outside of the hospital once she got there. She knew she needed to get in there but she had no idea what to say. She didn’t even want to blink slowly. All she saw was that smattering of blood and bits of body lying out on that street.

She got out of her car and slowly made her way inside. She saw Granny, Ruby and Regina sitting in the small waiting area. She made her way over to them. “How is she?” she finally managed to ask quietly.

Regina and Granny ignored her. Granny was grappling with grief and trying to hold herself together so that she could be a support for Regina whom she knew needed to fall apart more than she did. Regina was still in a state of semi-shock. She knew what had happened. She just wasn’t able to process the magnitude of the situation yet.

Ruby pulled Emma to the side and whispered to her, “She’s still in surgery. It’s bad Ems. Really bad.”

Emma knew that already. That tiny girl against that monster truck of David’s. If that wasn’t enough, the blood and gore on the street was all she needed to know that this was not just going to go away quickly and quietly.

She still couldn’t believe that her son and Father were responsible. Right now all she knew was her immense anger at her father. What the hell was David thinking?!? She was aware that her parents also had never raised a child. But what bonehead didn’t understand to not allow a child behind the wheel of a car?

“Do you know what happened?” she hoped to get some information out of anyone. She didn’t think she’d get anything out of her family for a while. Snow and David had closed in on themselves as they tended to do when hit with anything traumatic. And she had no idea what to do with Henry.

“Other than your father thinking that it was a great idea to let Henry behind the wheel? Let’s see, we were all standing outside and watching as Henry ran a stop sign and he sped up when Jana was in the crosswalk.”

Just then a doctor walked out and over to the family. “Mayor Mills,” he looked at Brissa in her arms who had fallen asleep as children tended to do when their systems were overtaxed. It was a common coping mechanism for them. “Umm, mind if we speak in private?”

Regina stood and handed Brissa to Ruby who had stepped forward to get her. Regina started to speak but couldn’t. She just gave the doctor a nod to continue.

“Well, there was internal bleeding from a few sources. We think that we stopped it all. She is in a coma for the time being. Her head injuries have caused her brain to swell so that’s actually a good thing. We’re also keeping an eye out for organ shut down. Her kidneys have already slowed down and we’ve put her on dialysis. I think – you should call whoever your religious affiliate is. You might want to think about organ donation and preparing for the end.”

Regina’s mouth open and closed but nothing came out. She stared at the doctor not able to process what he was saying. Granny jumped up and put her arms around her again holding her tight. “Where is my daughter? I need to see her.”

“Yes ma’am. You’ll be able to see her soon. She’s being wheeled out of surgery and into a recovery room. You can make your way up to the PICU now if you wish.” The doctor gave them directions then disappeared.

“Come along child. We’ve got to get upstairs.”

Regina allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of the PICU with Ruby and Emma following close behind her. When they went to get on the elevator Regina finally focused on Emma’s presence.

She stared at her coldly. “Get the hell away from me and my family! NOW!” she barked.

“Regina I - ,” Emma tried apologizing but Regina cut her off.

“I said GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY NOW!!!” Regina roared.

Emma jumped back and stood watching as the elevator doors closed in front of her. She walked out to the waiting room and plopped herself down into a chair.

It wasn’t lost on her that this time, their situations were reversed. Back then, Emma had been the grieving mother who’d been wronged. She’d been terrified for her son’s life and safety. And after the sleeping curse was explained to her in full, she’d lost it. How dare that Evil Queen hurt her son! Except Regina was Henry’s Mother too. It was only now that Emma was learning that even if she left all of them behind, she still always would be.

Emma had only wanted the opportunity to get to know her child. But the rage that consumed her as she watched her son’s suffering made her want to take down everything and everyone around her. She swore that nothing would come between her doing everything for her son after that.

Regina had taken care of Henry for more than 10 years. She had Henry’s first steps, first words, first lost tooth, caring for him when he was ill, and his first ten birthdays and holidays stored within her. Emma had nothing but an empty ache inside.

You never got over being rejected by a parent. Henry lashing out at her had been done by a confused child with no discipline or guidance. Regina didn’t get the same courtesy to be able to lash out at her child and then walk away from him.

Emma had never had parents. She’d never had to understand the gravity of what that meant. She knew that biologically Snow and Charming were her parents but, was her attachment to them actual love or was it just biological?

Brissa was only Regina’s adoptive child, but Emma knew that if it was her in this place, Regina would still feel just as strongly as she did about Jana. It had to be more than DNA that held a family. Henry was grieving the loss of his Mother even when he had Emma standing right there.

Emma now understood how wrong she’d been to deny Regina that. As she was learning, being a parent was a hard job. And Regina loved Henry enough to let him go in hopes that he’d be happier without her. She loved him so much that the thought of letting him go terrified her.  

Emma felt sick and disgusted with herself to think that she’d told her that had all meant nothing. Now she was doing all she could to make Regina understand that it had meant everything. And she was sorry.

But how do you make up for this? There were no apologies that could make up for her Father allowing her son to get behind the wheel of a car. And if Jana – she couldn’t even bear the thought. She could just imagine that Regina’s pain was 1000 times worse.

She had no idea how long she sat there but it was dark outside before Archie walked into the hospital.

“How is she?”

Emma jolted out of her stupor. “She – she’s ….” Emma’s words failed her and her face crumbled as she began to cry. “They don’t think she’s going to make it.” Archie wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Emma grabbed at his sweater vest twisting it beneath her hands. Archie held her through her tears. When she had quieted he pulled out some Kleenex and handed it over to her.

“Where’s Regina?” he asked gently.

“She’s in the ICU.”

“And you didn’t want to disturb them?”

Emma shook her head trying to push her pain away. Regina definitely knew how to hit her where it hurt. “She told me to stay away from her entire family.” Emma’s face crumbled as she thought of something else, “My god, Henry did that. What are we going to do?”

“I think you should go home and be with your son. I’m going to be with Regina. I think she needs me more than anyone else right now.”

Emma nodded, “Yes of course. I’m sorry.”

“No apology necessary. I just want to make sure that this doesn’t send Regina into a downward spiral. Rage is still something she battles with.”

Emma looked shocked, “You think she’d come after my family? She knows it was an accident.”

“I don’t know what she’s thinking right now. That’s why I’d really like to go and see her. You and Henry both knew that the sleeping curse was an accident. Or a manipulation on Henry’s part to motivate you into action. Yet the two of you still had pretty strong negative feelings about the situation. Henry’s waiting at home for you. When I left he had fallen asleep but I’m sure he’d value your presence.”

Emma jumped up and headed to her car. “Thanks Archie.”

Archie nodded and smiled. “If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to call.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXO

Tink ran into the emergency room. She had only just heard about what had happened with Jana.

She made her way to the desk and asked for information on her. She lied and pretended to be her aunt when the attendant asked if she was a family member. They directed her to the PICU. Tink just hoped she wasn’t too late.


	28. Getting Through the Night

**CHAPTER 28**

Tink made her way up to the PICU. She saw Brissa, Ruby, Archie, and Granny sitting in the waiting area. She ran over to them, “Where’s Regina?”

“She’s in with Jana. What’s going - ,” Ruby was cut off by Tink.

“What room?”

Ruby could see the anxiousness written all over Tink. “She’s in room 227. What’s going on?”   But Tink was already running down the hallway.

Regina had been standing beside her daughter’s bedside stroking her hand. She was bandaged practically from head to toe. Her head was tightly wrapped in a bandage. She had bruising all over her face. Her neck, legs, and back were immobilized because they couldn’t be sure how extensive the damage was to her body until she woke up. Her legs were encased in a mesh cage of hardware holding them still and straight. She had more hardware attached to her than the bionic woman.

Regina’s head flew up as someone rushed past the door. A second later, Tink reappeared. “Regina! I caught you!”

Regina just looked her up and down before returning her attention back to her daughter. “Whatever you wanted it’s not important right now.”

“Yeah, I think it is. We can heal her,” Tink got out in between the gasps she was taking trying to get her breath back.

Regina’s head whipped around to her, “What are you talking about? Don’t you think that’s the first thing I tried to do?!?” Regina had tried and tried to heal some of her wounds but it had all been to no avail. She had finally had to step back and let medicine do its work.

Tink shook her head, “Not you alone. But you and I together. We just need -,” Tink took another breath. “We just need a little help. She’s from true love. That’s the greatest magic there is. We just need a little push to get her back.”

Regina didn’t like getting her hopes up. Not when it involved something so important to her as her daughter’s life. But she was willing to take any chance to have her back. “What do you propose?”

“The well. We need some of the water. The well draws water from Lake Nostos. We can use that to wake her up. Then when her strength is up enough, we can begin to heal the rest of her body.”

Regina knew what this meant. Rumple had placed a spell on the well to keep her Mother from coming in. Then Henry had convinced her that it was Emma and Snow who would come through and not her mother. Regina had had to inhale the curse in order to allow them through.

That day, as Henry explained to them how she had saved them, Emma and Snow had only taken ahold of Henry and dragged him off from her again. They never spared one glance to her as she fought the effects of the poison for the next 2 weeks. She had still never gotten so much as a thank you from them.

Afterward, Rumple had put another spell on the well. He had been that terrified of Cora and her wrath. Still, there was zero hesitation in Regina as she said, “Okay. Let’s go and get the water.”

Tink looked at Regina knowing exactly what that meant. She nodded knowing that there was nothing that she could say that would stop Regina now. Even a sliver of hope for her daughter was all that she needed. And if she was sacrificed in the meantime, Tink knew that was a sacrifice she’d make without question or hesitation.

Regina trailed her hand down her daughter’s face. “I’ll be back baby girl. You’re going to be fine. Mommy promises you,” she kissed her on her cheek leaving teardrops as she went. “I love you so much. Take care of your sister for me,” she whispered in her ear.

Regina steeled herself and turned and walked out. She stopped by where Granny, Archie, and Ruby sat with Brissa. Her daughter was still asleep. Regina pulled her limp form into her arms and held and kissed her.

Archie rose to meet her, “Regina, I’m so sorry.”

Regina waved him away. She didn’t have time for platitudes.

She turned to Granny, Tink, Archie, and Ruby, “If – if I don’t come back. Promise me, you’ll look after them.”

Granny and Ruby were alarmed, “Regina - .”

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head, “Just promise me.”

“Of course child. You’re family. Family takes care of family.” Granny and Ruby wrapped their arms around Regina. Archie hesitated for a second and then he joined them.

Regina gave a small smile and kissed her daughter again. She handed her back over to Ruby. She whispered, “Mommy loves you,” even though the child was still asleep. She gave her a last longing look before following Tink out the doors.

Granny, Archie, and Ruby, not knowing what else to do, sat back down. They waited even though they weren’t sure what they were waiting for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked into her parent’s darkened apartment. She saw her parents had the curtains closed in the part of the apartment that held their bedroom. She went upstairs and checked on Henry. He was sleeping but it wasn’t peaceful. He was tossing, turning, and whimpering. She stroked his head in hopes of calming him down. Thankfully, he settled down and she hoped his dreams would be pleasant. At least for tonight.

Emma went downstairs and made up a bed for herself. She didn’t want to stay here but she had no choice.

She had done what she always did. Acted on her emotion driven impulses and it ended up backfiring in her face. Henry was more miserable than she’d ever seen him. She’d allowed her ego to get in the way before. He’d been so happy having her in his life at first. She just wanted to go back to those days again.

She was old enough and had matured enough now to know that that just wasn’t the way life played out for her. She loved Henry and knew that he loved her.   But Regina would always be his Mom. Her mark on him was deeply ingrained.

Emma didn’t worry about Regina around Henry. Her parents on the other hand, were a different matter.

Tomorrow she’d have to sit them down and have a real heart to heart. Things couldn’t go on like this anymore. She had no idea what Regina would do next. But she knew that her place wasn’t in the middle anymore.

She was Henry’s other mother. And the two of them would have to come to terms with that. Neither one of them should be going anywhere. They should do what should’ve happened in the beginning, learned to work together to raise their son. Emma felt she’d grown enough to be able to do that even though it scared her to death. She just hoped that Regina would be willing to meet her halfway.

Finally, Emma slept. But her rest was no more peaceful than her son’s.


	29. Tomorrow

**CHAPTER 29**

Regina and Tink poofed over to the well. Regina stood at the opening and closed her eyes. She needed to concentrate fully on what was to come next.

The last time she’d inhaled the curse, excruciating pain had wracked her body for two weeks after. And that wasn’t all. She had been nauseous and weak throughout the entirety of it. The pain and sickness had even left her delirious for a while. She’d drifted in and out of the past and present without knowing where one ended and one began.

She’d done that as an act of atonement. And she knew there was a part of her that had wanted to gain Henry’s trust and respect back. But that hadn’t happened. Henry had been as lost to her as he was now. Even as a small child, she’d never felt that his love was unconditional.

That was something she could live with now. Before her daughter’s came into her life, all she’d had was darkness. But with them she could finally see light again. She was proud and honored to be their Mom. And she knew they loved her unconditionally.  

She’d talked many hours with Jana about her past and even all the things she’d done. She’d told her about all the worse parts of herself. And for her daughter to still love her and not treat her or look at her as a monster made Regina’s heart swell inside of her.

Her daughters were worth anything in the world. There was no sacrifice too great for them.

Regina turned to Tink. “No matter what happens, my daughter comes first. I want you to make sure that she gets this water quickly. And that you save her.”

Tink nodded with tears in her eyes. She didn’t know the full scope of the curse that had been placed on the well, but if it was Rumplestiltskin’s doing then it wasn’t a good thing. She bit her lip and then wrapped her arms around Regina.

Regina was surprised at first but then she pulled back and gave Tink a small smile. She took a breath and squared her shoulders as she turned back to the well. Then she began.

She closed her eyes and felt for the magic that surrounded the well. She began to draw it inside of herself. As her body began to feel that unfortunately familiar pain, she forced herself to continue. She could hold on. She could do this for her baby.

Her legs buckled as the pain continued. Still she held on. She didn’t know when she’d collapsed. Just one moment she was aware of the pain and the next was oblivion.

Tears spilled from Tink’s eyes as she watched Regina’s body convulse before collapsing. She’d witnessed the black smoke snaking out of the well and wrapping itself around Regina’s purple hued magic. Then Regina had begun screaming. But she could tell from the look on her face that she wasn’t even aware that the wail was coming from her. Then nothing as Regina fell and stopped moving.

Tink quickly snapped herself out of her stupor. She began to lower the bucket hanging over the well as fast as she could. It was only after she had lowered it for some time that she realized that the well was virtually dry.

Tink was stunned and nauseated. She had thought that there’d be water to revive Regina and her daughter. But when the bucket hit bottom and she pulled it back up there was practically nothing there but sludge amidst less than a few ounces of water.

At first, Tink wasn’t sure what to do. But as she looked at Regina she knew there was no choice. She grabbed the bucket and wrapped her arms around Regina and poofed them both back to the hospital. “Help! I need help over here!”

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina had been given an IV but the doctor wasn’t exactly helpful past that. Being that this was a magical as opposed to biological or medical situation he said the only thing he could do was keep her comfortable. They were giving her pain meds to help ease her discomfort.

The well water had been filtered and even some of it had been taken by Dr. Whale so see if he could identify the properties and maybe come up with a synthetic form of it. Tink had given most of it to Jana although she had taken a small amount and given to Regina.

Tink had again tried healing some of Jana’s wounds but to no great effect. At least her vitals had stabilized. But the poofing had exhausted some of her magical supplies. And her emotions were all over the place. She needed a few hours of rest before she could give it a real try. She’d collapsed on the bed inside Jana’s hospital room.

Ruby had taken Brissa home to the mansion to sleep. She would return in the morning. But Granny had insisted on staying. She camped out in Regina’s hospital room.

Before falling asleep Granny uttered a little prayer to whoever was listening for the little family to be alright. She’d watched Regina fight long and hard for this opportunity at happiness and God knew the woman deserved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had checked on Henry as soon she’d awakened. She found him staring at the wall with tears running down his face.

“Good morning Henry. How’re ya?” she sat beside him on the bed. She tried to push the hair off of his face but her jerked away from her. “Yeah, I know. Stupid question. It’s just – something people ask even when they don’t care about the answer. Except I’m your Ma so I always care about the answer,” she smiled down at him.

He let out a shuddering breath and then turned his back on her.

Emma sighed, “Henry, I know things have been really hard lately. And I promise you, I’m going to fix them. And I always keep my promises right? I’m the Savior. I can do anything,” she tried joking but still got no response from him. “I’ll be back. I’m going to get dressed and then we’ll hit Granny’s and get some breakfast.”

She grabbed some clothes that had been left over at the apartment and took a quick shower. Then she went downstairs and waited for her parents to awaken.


	30. Hi?

**CHAPTER 30**

Emma awoke early the next morning. She went through her morning routine and went in and checked on Henry. Thankfully he was awake even though he was just staring up at the ceiling.

“Good morning Henry,” she went through the dresser and found some clothes for him. She tossed them to him. “It’s time to get up. We’ve got a lot to do.”

Henry turned and faced the wall. She went to him and rolled him back over. “No. Not today.” She began to tug him up while Henry pulled himself back groaning. “Henry, we have to go and see your Mom. This is important. Now you’re not going to lie in bed all day. If I have to drag you out of here in your underwear I will.”

Henry glared at her then began to acquiesce. He began dressing but still wouldn’t speak to her. She was okay with that. But she knew that right now what he needed she couldn’t give to him. She was sure that once he saw Regina he would open up again.

Emma left a note for her parents before they headed out. She had planned for them to get breakfast at Granny’s. But when she got there it was still closed. So she and Henry walked to the corner shop down the block.

They entered the shop and were perusing the shelves. Emma was picking out a few things for herself while Henry was on the other side of the shop from her. She heard the bell ding above the door as it opened. Next thing she knew, she could hear some boys laughing then taunting.

“Hey Killer. Say, isn’t your Mom the Savior? And yet she let you kill a little girl?” A group of boys began to laugh.

“Yeah. I heard the Savior didn’t even try to _save her_ ,” another voice threw in. Followed by more laughing.

Emma got to the aisle just as the boys were on their way out. There were about 5 of them. Emma could tell that Henry was trying to hold back tears. She remembered school ground bullying. She was always a poor foster kid who didn’t have the right anything for any of the schools she attended. She didn’t want to make it worse for him but she couldn’t bear to see her son in anymore pain than he was. “Why don’t you boys run along now? It looks like you got what you came here for already.”

They boys headed out still jostling one another and chuckling between them. On their way out, the boy who appeared to be the leader called out, “Hey Henry. SPLAT!!!” He made a raspberry noise with his mouth and clapped his hands together. The other boys erupted into laughter again.

Henry threw down the items he had in his hand. He headed outside.

“Henry,” Emma called out to him. She put the basket down that she had been using to collect her items. She threw an apologetic look at the shop clerk. “Henry! Stop now!”

Henry was almost back to his grandparents apartment. Emma jogged to catch up with him. She reached out to pull him to a stop but he threw her hand off. “Leave me alone!”

Emma jogged ahead of him and blocked his way. She had to physically grab ahold of his shoulders to stop him. Then when he insisted on struggling with her, she had to grab ahold of his arms and pin them to the wall behind them. “Henry stop!” She could hear the boys who were across the street from them snickering. She turned them both so that her body was blocking their view.

Once Henry stopped struggling the tears came. He broke down in huge gulping sobs. Emma held him through the worse parts of it. She could feel her own tears pricking her eyes but knew now was not the time to shed them. She fumbled in her pockets for some kleenex. She found some napkins from the diner and handed them to him.

After he had wiped his face and nose, Emma squatted down to his level. “I know this is hard. It’s going to be for a really long time. That’s why I think going to see your Mom will help you feel better. She’s the one who knows how to do this stuff, not me,” Emma grimaced while whispering the last part. She hated to admit it, especially to her own son, but she knew she was right.

“She doesn’t love me anymore,” Henry got out around the last of his dry sobs. It was so pitiful it broke Emma’s heart to hear.

Emma made sure she had eye contact with him. She wanted to make sure he understood everything she had to say. “You’ve done some things that you’re not proud of lately. And so have I,” Emma swept her hair behind her ears. “And that upset your Mom. We may even have hurt her. We both hurt your Mom. That’s why we have to go and make it right. We’re going to let her know that we’re sorry. Because that’s what the good guys would do. We make bad things right again.”

Emma put her arm around her son. “Come on. Let’s go. We can get breakfast at the cafeteria.”

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

Ruby rolled over to find Brissa already sitting up. She was holding the remote control but not bothering to turn on the TV. She was just sitting and staring off into space.

“That boy hurt my sister,” she said woodenly.

Ruby sat up slowly. She hadn’t been sure how much the child understood. She was only 2 and had just watched her sister lying nearly lifeless in the middle of the street amidst screams from her Mom and everyone else around her.

“Yes, but remember when we left the hospital and she was just sleeping? And remember your Mom went to get the medicine to make her all better?”

Brissa jumped out of bed. “It’s morning now. We can go and wake her up,” she started to pull on her shoes.

Ruby chuckled, “Well we need to get cleaned up first. And then something for that tummy of yours,” Ruby rubbed her tummy and made her giggle. She was glad she’d gotten a laugh out of her. There’d already been enough tears for everyone. “Come on. We can bring breakfast to everybody after we get all nice and clean.”

Ruby grabbed Brissa and held her close. She kissed her as they made their way into the bathroom for a quick shower and then to put together a breakfast picnic for the hospital.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

Tink awoke and for a moment forgot where she was. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the palms of her hands she glanced over at Jana. Oh shoot!

She jumped out of bed and stared at the little girl. She was lying so still. Seeing a child who was never still even when she was sitting so immobilized hurt her to her core. She pushed the pain away. She had a job to do.

Tink closed her eyes as she called up all of her magical reserves inside of her. If she was right, she’d only need to help get her kickstarted. The kid was made from true love and her Mother was a powerful sorceress. She knew all she needed was to help her body get its resources up and then it would take over the rest.

She felt the magic building inside of her as she moved her hands to the child’s core. She felt the healing magics warmed her hands as it flowed from her to the child. A white healing light began to flood the room.

Suddenly the magic had a life of its own. Tink stood back and watched in amazement. She knew she had been right. The child’s natural white magic began to fill the room with a warm light like a nova’s glow.

Jana’s eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light that was blinding her. “Mommy?”

Tink ran to her and she finally allowed the tears she’d been holding back to spill over. “Oh my god. I’m so glad you’re back.” Tink peppered her face with kisses as she pushed the call button for the nurse repeatedly. “Your Mom’s on the next floor. But you’ll see her real soon.”

Jana’s eyes began to lose focus and Tink knew she needed to rest. She would continue to be sore and weak for days. She smoothed the hair back from her forehead. “Just rest. You’re okay now.”

Jana fought to keep her eyes open. She wanted to see her Mom. But it was instantly fade to black.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

Ruby carried Brissa down the hallways as they entered the PICU. They came upon Tink who was racing out the door. Her face was alight. “She’s awake.”

“She’s …? You did it!” Ruby cheered as she wrapped her arms around Tink. She kissed Brissa, ‘Your sister woke up!”

“Not really. Regina did the hard part. I just did the fun stuff. You should go in see her. I was just on my way to check on Regina.”

Ruby nodded, “Hey tell Granny I brought breakfast for everyone,” she held up the picnic basket. “We can have it in Jana’s room.”

Tink was already walking away. “I’ll send granny,” she yelled as she continued to retreat.

Ruby turned to Brissa and tickled her. “Let’s go see your sister.”

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Tink almost ran into the elevator but saw that it was going back down again. The ICU floor was the opposite direction. She stepped back and sighed loudly with her eyes trained on the flashing numbers above. She’d have to wait for the elevator to go back up and down again.

Emma and Henry stepped off the elevator. “Tink? How’s everything?”

Tink broke out into a huge smile. “Oh, Emma. I’m sorry. I was in my own world. Umm… everything’s fine. Jana’s awake. Now we just have to heal Regina.

A weight lifted off of Emma’s chest and shoulders hearing that Jana was awake. “She’s awake? Oh my god how is she?” Then the rest of her statement sank into her head. “Wait. What do you mean heal Regina? Where is she? What’s going on?”

Tink gave a little shake of her head as if to clear it. Then the elevator dinged. Emma and Henry turned around and watched as she hopped on. “Regina had to inhale the curse on the well to get the water to help Jana.” Henry gasped and was visibly distressed. Emma wrapped her arm around him and looked at him curiously. “She’s in the ICU now. They don’t know how to help since it was a curse that made her sick so they’re just keeping her as comfortable as they can,” Tink got out in a rush before the elevator doors closed.

Emma bent down to Henry. She began wiping at the tears that had begun to flow again. “What’s wrong Henry?”

“I want to see my Mom. I have to see my Mom!” He began pushing at the elevator buttons repeatedly.

Emma took his hand away and wrapped it in hers. “Okay we’ll go. But you still need to tell me what’s wrong.”

Henry was still concentrating on willing the elevator back to them. “I told you. When my Mom saved you and grandma. She had to inhale the curse Mr. Gold put on the well. She was so sick.” Henry himself felt a little sick to his stomach thinking about his behavior then. He hadn’t seen his Mom for an entire month after that incident. It wasn’t until then he’d remembered seeing her shaking and crying after he had demanded she save Emma and Snow. He had forgotten as Emma stepped out of the well and grabbed him up into her arms. Then she’d pulled him with her and his Grandma as they made their way back to Granny’s. The whole town gave them a welcome back and he’d gotten caught up in the festivities. He hung his head. He hadn’t wanted to go back to his Mom then. Emma was his Mom and the Savior. She was the town’s hero. He felt special being the son of the savior.

Emma’s face scrunched as she processed through what she’d just heard. She tried remembering that day. She remembered Regina being there somewhere in the background. She’d been clutching at herself and hanging onto a tree. Emma had only had eyes for her son. She’d been so happy to return to him. She hadn’t really taken in what he’d said to her as she’d enjoyed the feel of him wrapped in her arms giving her that smile as if she was the greatest sight on earth. Now she felt flooded with guilt and shame.

She remembered Regina missing for a while. She’d missed 3 town meetings and that wasn’t like her at all. But the town was closing itself off from her. And Emma just wanted to enjoy being a part of a family for the first time in her life. Now her leg began to twitch as she bounced it impatiently standing with Henry willing the elevator to come faster.

They both jumped onto the elevator as the doors finally opened and shut again around them. They made their way quickly to the ICU only stopping long enough at the front desk to ask where Regina’s room was. Emma turned to Henry and asked him to wait there. Henry protested but she was firm. She needed to see Regina first.

When she walked in, what she saw shocked her. Regina was such a powerhouse it was strange to see her lying there looking so small and still. She remembered the few times she’d held Regina in her arms. She was also so surprised at the feel of her in her arms reminding her that the brunette was actually pretty petite.

Tears were snaking their way down Emma’s cheeks but she didn’t even notice. She was jolted out of her stupor when Tink began to speak.

“I tried healing her but it’s not enough,” Tink said sadly. “She screamed so loud.” At the questioning look on Emma’s face, “The curse on the well was designed to put whoever tried to break it in excruciating pain. That’s why they’re giving her the pain meds,” Tink pointed to the IV drip bag attached to Regina’s hand. “I thought there’d be enough water for her and Jana. But there wasn’t. It was barely enough for Jana at all. But with Regina, any chance to save her kids,” Tink shrugged. “I’m going to go check on Jana again. Ruby brought some breakfast for everyone.” She made for the door and gave one last look over her shoulder to Regina. “I’m not giving up. I’m going to try more once my energy replenishes.” She left leaving Emma alone with Regina.

Emma knew exactly what she meant. Regina had put herself in quite a few dangerous situations without thinking of the consequences. Like when she had tried to stop the trigger. It wasn’t just Henry she saved that day. It was the entire town.  

But they were stronger together.   Emma lifted her hands and closed her eyes as she searched for the magic inside herself. She willed it to come but – there was nothing.

She gave up with a cry of frustration. She ripped her hands through her hair impatiently. “Damn it Regina! Why do you always have to do this?”

Emma sat down heavily beside Regina as she took a hold of her free hand. She ran her thumb back and forth across her fingers not missing how small and fragile it felt inside hers. Nor the contrast of Emma’s roughened hands against Regina’s smooth skin.

Emma grabbed a handful of tissues out of the box next to Regina. She wiped her eyes and nose. She turned back to Regina, “You can’t do this Regina. Do you hear me? Your son needs you. And I need you.” She whispered this last part as she ran her hands through Regina’s thick tresses. She felt pulled to the woman like a moth to a flame waiting to consume it. She hadn’t even realized she’d reached over and pressed her lips to hers until she heard a gasp from the doorway. She pulled away and saw Henry and Ruby in the doorway. She whipped her head around as she heard another gasp below her. Regina’s eyes had flown open and she stared down into those beautiful large russet colored orbs. “Ummm… hi.”


	31. What?

**CHAPTER 31**

Regina was confused as to why Emma was standing above her with her face as red as a tomato. But as consciousness began to flood her the pounding in her head reminded her of the pain of standing in front of the well. Her baby!

Regina began to sit up and Emma reached out a hand to steady her. She jumped as she felt the same tingle of magic as she had that day at the trigger as she grabbed ahold of Regina in the mine. Her lips were still tingling with the same current. “Regina you shouldn’t be up. You’re in the hospital.” Emma turned to Henry, “Henry go and get a doctor.”

“I’m fine,” Regina said shortly but grabbed ahold of her head with one hand and the bedrail with the other to steady herself. She needed to get to her daughter. “Jana - .”

“She’s fine. She’s awake. You saved her,” Emma was still dazed herself over what had just happened. Her face grew warm again as she tried to figure out how to explain that part to Regina.

Suddenly the doctor came running in and everyone was asked to step outside. She walked out the door still completely lost in thought. She didn’t even notice Henry and Ruby were standing and staring at her from a couple of feet away.

The doctor came out with a smile. “You can see her now. The worse seems to be over. I’m not sure what happened,” his forehead crinkled in amazement. Henry and Ruby gave sidelong glances to Emma whose face colored once again. “But she seems to be fine now. We’ll keep her at least overnight for observations. Then she should be home by tomorrow,” he smiled and walked away.

Emma walked in the room with Henry and Ruby trailing silently behind her. Regina was standing and in the process of looking for her clothes. She threw them a glance but didn’t bother speaking to any of them.

“How – how are you?” Emma asked shyly.

“I need to see my daughter,” was the only reply she got as Regina began pulling on her clothes. She stepped into her dress but was at a loss for what more to do since the IV was still attached to her hand. She left the top part of her dress hanging down as she began pulling on those ridiculous high heels.

Emma blocked her at the door. “You just woke up out of a coma Regina. You shouldn’t even be up. But if you promise to wait here, I’ll go and grab a wheelchair and take you to Jana.”

Regina looked at her like she wanted to protest but looked down at her shoes and knew it made more sense. “Fine. But hurry.”

Emma turned and ran out the room. Regina sat and pulled her shoes off while she waited for Emma to return. She looked over at Henry who was standing awkwardly near the door. She felt just as awkward as she tried to search for something to say to him.

Ruby grabbed ahold of her hand. “You did it. Jana’s awake.” She wrapped her in a huge hug while she grinned away at her.

Emma returned with a chair to find Regina and Henry both giving her grateful looks for the interruption. She brought the chair over to Regina. She reached out to help her get into it but Regina swatted her away. She jumped into it and tried to take off but Emma held the handles firmly. “When you calm down, we can go.”

“Damn it Emma! Just move it!” Regina tried to move the wheelchair again but Emma held firm. She sat back and gave Emma a death glare. But at least she had settled down some.

Emma wheeled the chair at a steady pace to the elevators and then to Jana’s room. Henry and Ruby stayed behind in the waiting room. Brissa was inside with Granny and Tink. She was sitting on the bed beside her sister who was still asleep. As soon as she caught sight of her Mommy she held her arms out for her to pick her up. As soon as Emma stopped the wheelchair Regina was on her feet engulfing her daughter in her arms.

“My baby. Mommy missed you,” Regina kissed her repeatedly while reaching around her to see about her sister. “Have you been taking care of your big sis?”

Brissa nodded happily. “I missed you too,” she had her arms tight around her Mommy’s neck. She looked back at her sister and back over to her Mommy. She grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look directly at her. “Jana’s still sleeping,” she said just above a whisper. “That boy did that.”

Regina frowned. “I know baby. But she’s okay now?” It was a question and a comment. She looked at Tink and Granny. They nodded their heads and Regina turned back to her daughter.

Regina ran her hand over Jana’s hair. Jana’s eyes blinked open before settling on her Mom. Her face broke out in a huge smile to match the one on Regina’s face.

“Mommy.”

Regina choked up and tears stung the back of her eyes. “Hi baby. How are you?”

“Tired. I want to go home.”

“Soon. Very soon.” Regina bent and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Mommy loves you so much.”

“Love you too,” Jana answered sleepily. She took a deep breath then her breathing evened out.

“She’ll need a lot of rest for the next couple of days,” the doctor said as he strolled into the room. “I’ve already ordered labs for her and we’re going to do a full workup just to make sure that everything’s good. She’ll be moved out of the PICU momentarily. Then she’ll be in a regular room where you can spend more time with her.”

“Thank you so much doctor. We both appreciate all that you’ve done.”

“It wasn’t me. That was on you. Apparently I’m just a doctor. You and your friend were able to work a miracle. This child shouldn’t even be awake let alone recovered in any way.”

Regina’s eyes settled on Tink who was in the opposite corner from Emma. They exchanged smiles and a nod of recognition and gratitude. They could talk more later.

The doctor saw himself out leaving the small ragtag family alone.

Regina turned to Tink. She lowered Brissa onto the bed beside her sister. “Thank you so much. I don’t know how I’m going to repay you.”

Tink came to her side. “It was more you and her than me. I just gave her a little jumpstart. I told you her body would take over naturally after that and it did. But without you inhaling the curse and getting the water from the well, she wouldn’t be alive now.”

Regina closed her eyes to steel away from that pain. She still remembered hearing that sickening thud as her baby was impacted. And the helplessness of holding her in her arms and being so still and there was nothing she could do to help her.

She had no idea what the permanent damage or repercussions of that accident would be. But she knew it would leave a mark on her forever.

As if she could read her thoughts, Emma stepped out from the corner. “Regina,” she swallowed trying to dislodge the lump in her throat. “We need to talk.”

“I think we’ve said all that’s needed to be said Ms. Swan.”

Emma could see that Regina had regained control and was ready to dig in her heels. But their son was outside. And he needed his Mother. Whether she or Regina liked it or not, that’s who she’d always be.

“Don’t Ms. Swan me. I just woke you up from a magic induced coma with True Love’s Kiss. So yes! We need to talk!”


	32. Listen!

**CHAPTER 32**

That admission was almost worth seeing Regina’s jaw drop. But they had more important things to focus on at the moment.

For a moment everything went still. The only sounds were the machines attached to Jana beeping away. No one dared move. Even Brissa seemed to pick up on the tension and remained still.

Then Regina’s chest began to ache from the lack of air. She took a deep breath. And then another. “What in the hell are you talking about Ms. Swan?”

Emma wasn’t sure what her next move should be. As usual, she’d reacted to Regina without really thinking the plan through too clearly. She used to pride herself on being as cool as a cucumber. Keeping your head was important as a bounty hunter. You needed to be able to think fast and clearly on your feet for whatever came your way. Something about Regina though just caused all her training and common sense to fly out the door immediately. Thankfully they were interrupted at that moment.

A nurse walked in at that moment and began to check Jana’s vitals. Then she began packing Jana up to move to a patient room. As she wheeled her bed out of the room, Regina followed behind her with Brissa. She sat her on her lap while she manned the wheelchair herself. She was back to ignoring Emma again.

Emma let the nurse pass with Jana’s hospital bed. But when Regina wheeled the chair after her, Emma stood defiantly in front of her.

“Get the hell out of my way Ms. Swan!” Regina growled.

Emma was unperturbed. She smiled down at Brissa. She picked her up and kissed her while ruffling her hair. She handed her off to Tink. “Your Mommy and I will be there in a minute. We just need to talk right now,” she turned to Tink hoping that she got the message. She did. She walked out the door. Then she closed the door.

Regina backed the wheelchair up to get enough room to stand. She was infuriated and was not about to put up with this!

Emma caught her and placed her arms on the armrest, trapping Regina inside of it. She leaned down into Regina’s face. “You are NOT going anywhere until we talk,” it was her turn to growl. She reset the parking brake.

Regina heard the buried anger in her voice but she had anger of her own to match. Her only priority was getting to her daughters. “How dare you!”

“I dare because our son is right outside this room and he’s cracking up! After that stunt you pulled throwing him out of the house I might add!” Emma pulled her hands through her hair in her frustration. “How dare me?!? How dare you! You do NOT GET TO QUIT BEING A MOTHER!!!”

Regina glared at Emma. The woman was cracking up that was for sure. But her daughters needed her. And she was standing in the way. Now that Emma had gotten in over her head in the parenting department and life had gotten real it wasn’t so much fun anymore. Too bad Emma hadn’t figured out that between a mother and her children was one of the most dangerous places to be.

Regina stood as she raised her hand and blasted Emma to the side where she fell. She threw her one last death glare as she walked out of the room in all her Queenly glory. Or as much as one could holding onto an IV bag and a dress that was bunched down at her waist with no shoes on.

Emma picked herself up and brushed herself off. She took a physical inventory. The only things that were smarting were her head, arse, and pride. She could live with those things. But tears pricked the back of her eyes as she felt her chest constrict and a stone in her belly. The pain and bruises would fade. She knew that her heart wouldn’t be mended that easily.

She looked over and saw Henry in the doorway staring at her. She wasn’t sure how long he’d been there or how much he’d heard. But the crushed look on his face let her know that he’d understood that she’d failed. The Savior hadn’t been able to save his relationship with his Mom.

“Henry,” her voice came out weaker than she wanted it too. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and gave a little cough to clear it. She bent down to his eye level. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. “Henry, don’t worry. I’m going to fix this. I’m going to make this right.”

She had no idea how. But her son was worth whatever price she had to pay. She just had to get that infuriating woman to listen to her.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

Regina self-consciously ran her hands through her hair as she made her way to her daughter’s room. She’d stomped away from Emma so fast she’d forgotten she’d had no shoes on. She decided a slight detour wouldn’t hurt.

She went back to her room and buzzed for the nurse. “I need this IV removed please. And I need to be discharged,” she told her when she came in.

“I’ll have to contact the doctor first. We prefer to leave the IV’s in until the patient has been discharged in case of an emergency. I’ll go and ring him up now.”

Regina went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up as best she could under the circumstances. By the time she came out, the nurse was back. “The doctor said it would be alright to remove the IV. He’ll have your discharge papers ready as soon as he comes back from his rounds.”

The nurse removed her IV and Regina got out of the ridiculous hospital gown. She pulled her dress back up and straightened herself out as best she could under the circumstances. She slipped on her heels and went in search of her children.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma and Henry went up to Jana’s new room. She was now allowed more than two visitors so everyone was inside. Jana was still asleep and Regina was M.I.A.

“Hey,” Ruby waved her over. “Have you two had breakfast yet? There’s plenty.”

“No. And I’m starving. Here Henry,” she passed him a plastic plate. After they filled them up they found a place to sit and eat. “Where is Regina?”

“I dunno. I thought she was still with you,” Ruby scrutinized her. “So – you and Regina?”

Emma decided to play dumb. She raised her eyebrows at her. “Yes?”

Ruby jostled her with her elbow. “Oh, come on! That was like the kiss to end all kisses. True love huh?”

“I – I ,” Emma stammered. Her face began to turn hot. She swallowed a bite of food to keep from having to answer.

“I – I huh? Cat got your tongue?” Ruby mocked playfully laughing at her own little joke.

“We’re just not like that. You know me and Regina. We’re always at each other’s throats.”

“I know what I saw Emma. And that was true love. And true love can’t lie. If it wasn’t real, that would never have happened.”

Emma frowned. She took her last bite and dumped her plate in the waste can beside her, “I don’t think she thinks of me that way.”

“If she didn’t then the kiss wouldn’t have worked.”

Emma looked at her hopefully. “You think? Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Tink was sitting on the other side of the room beside Granny. She was feeding Brissa and she, her and Granny were embroiled in their own conversation. “Hey Tink,” Ruby called out loudly. “True love’s kiss only works when both people feel it for one another right?”

“Of course. You can’t have true love from one person. That would be creepy.”

Ruby looked at Emma with her nose in the air as if she’d just discovered the cure for cancer and was waiting on an award. Emma rolled her eyes and looked away.

Regina walked in in that moment. Henry, who had been sitting nearest to the door picking at his food pushed his plate away from him. He sat up straight stealing glances at his Mom while chewing on his lower lip. Regina kept her eyes trained on her girls. She broke out in a smile as soon as her eyes fell upon them.

“Mommy,” Brissa threw her arms out to her Mom.

Regina rushed to her and cuddled her up. She kissed her while looking over at her sleeping daughter. “How is she?” she asked.

“The child’s fine,” Granny rose and gave Regina a side hug. “I told you she’d be didn’t I? And you were running around working yourself into a grave for nothing.” She kissed Regina on the forehead. “Stop fussin’. We’ve been taking good care of her. The even bigger question is how are you? Last I saw ya, you were white as a sheet and half dead to this world. You look pretty nice for a corpse.”

Regina’s eyes lit on Emma then flittered away quickly. She smiled at Granny, “I guess something just kicked in.”

“Well grab yourself a plate. Like the doctor said, the child’s going to be out of it for a while.”

At the mention of food Regina’s stomach began to gurgle. She was famished. She looked around and saw that plates and food had been set up over at a place near Henry. Her eyes flew over him as she walked over to the smorgasbord. “Hello Henry,” she greeted then was at a loss of where to go from there. So instead she concentrated on the food glad that she’d kept Brissa in her arms to act as a buffer. She began to talk to her as she filled a plate to avoid any further interactions.

She filled a plate as well as she could while still carrying Brissa and took the only unoccupied seat in the room. It just happened to be beside the infuriating Ms. Swan. She did her best to ignore her as she ate. She bounced Brissa on her lap and kept up a stream of chatter with her baby girl.

“Ruby and I are going to need to head out to the diner soon,” Granny called out. “We’ll stop by later with some lunch. Is there anything you’d like in the meantime?”

“A change of clothes would be nice if you don’t mind,” Regina had been able to get a small kit containing toiletries from the hospital. “I’d love to grab a shower.”

“I could take Brissa with me,” Tink offered.

Regina frowned and shook her head. She held her baby closer to her. “Thanks. But I think we could all use some time together.”

Archie walked in and greeted the family. “I went to the old room and was so happy to hear that the two of you had recovered. How is she?” he asked the room in general while nodding his head at Jana.

“She’s good. The doctor said she’d sleep for a while. She’ll need to rest over the next few days. But she’s healed nicely,” Regina hid a yawn of her own as she smiled over at her oldest daughter. She cuddled her youngest to her and gave her a big kiss.

Archie came over and sat near Regina, “And how are you? Last time I saw you, you were out of it too.”

“I’m good. I’m tired but I’ll be fine. I don’t want to take my eyes off of her.”

Archie nodded his understanding. “Well, I have to get off to my rounds. I’ll just be upstairs. I’ll drop by again later.”

Archie said his goodbyes and made to leave. Emma followed him out. “Archie, I really need to talk to you.”

Archie took in her shuffling feet and the nervous energy she was throwing off. “Yes?”

Emma pointed to the waiting area on the floor and they went inside. Archie took a seat but Emma paced back and forth. She had her arms crossed and her head down as she gathered her thoughts. Finally, she stopped in front of him and just began to rant, complete with wild gesticulations. “First, I wake Regina up with true love’s kiss. Then she runs to check on Jana, which is fine ya know? I get it, her kids come first. And that’s fine and everything. But I had to bring Henry here because he’s been depressed ever since she just casually threw him and his things out the door. And now she barely looks at him, won’t talk to him and he’s slipping farther away. And she’s just such a bitch already. If she doesn’t want anything to do with me fine! But Henry’s her son. And he doesn’t deserve this. And what in the hell is wrong with her?” Emma finished with a big breath and her arms flaying around.

Archie’s head was swimming from having all of that thrown at him in 2 seconds. “Umm…, maybe you should have a seat. Can we start that over please? Maybe slower this time, with more breathing would be nice.”

Emma sat down. Pain and fatigue etched across her face. “What am I going to do? She won’t talk to us. And Henry doesn’t really need anymore upset in his life. You’ve known her for like ... ever. How do you get her to talk to you?”

“Well, in my experience, Regina doesn’t really open up until she’s at her breaking point. I’m not saying that’s a good thing, it’s just the way things happen with her. But as far as getting her to talk,” Archie looked toward the room then back and Emma. “You know where she is and she’s not leaving her kids. I’d say the advantage is in your court.”

Emma didn’t feel like she had any advantages. The only thing she could see she had up on Regina was the knowledge that the true love kiss wouldn’t have worked if she didn’t feel something for Emma too. Emma just wished she knew exactly what that was.


	33. Repercussions

**CHAPTER 33**

After everyone left, Regina and Brissa curled up on a cot that had been brought in for the two of them. Regina tried to get some much needed sleep. She was still sore and weak although she was now out of harm’s way. And the adrenaline rush from making sure that her baby was alright had worn off.

Emma and Henry were still loitering around. It really was making it difficult for Regina to find any peace.

She had so many emotions running through her in regards to Henry. She would always love him. And the time she spent with him would always be precious. But Henry had decided that his home and family was no longer with her. And she was tired of fighting him for small slivers of kindness and respect.

She had moved on with her girls who were happy just to see her face. Coming in from work after a hard day and having them run to greet her was heartwarming. Even for the woman that her son called Evil Queen.

Her girls didn’t see her that way. Jana told her often that she wasn’t evil. Though she wanted to believe her, she didn’t let herself forget the things she had done. And some of them had been pretty messed up. The only comfort she had in regards to her past was that she had done all she could to make up for it. And the mistakes she made before, she never would again.

She owed that to her girls. The fact that she deserved a second chance and could be redeemed. Henry was nothing but constant reminders of all her failures and mistakes during a time of pure darkness for her. Even when she had never been the Evil Queen to him, that’s still all he could see. He put more faith in a fairy tale book that was obviously one-sided instead of trusting how she’d cared for him everyday of his life.

Once, she had been the Evil Queen. But she wasn’t that person anymore. Now she was who she wanted to be. A mother to two beautiful girls who only saw the good in her. And ensuring that that would always be the case made her a better person for being their Mom.

XOXOXXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXXOXO

Emma walked back into Jana’s hospital room to find that everyone had left already. Brissa and Regina were curled up into one another on a cot that had been brought in for them. Henry was still sitting with his knees drawn up in the chair where she had left him.

She noticed him staring intently and she followed his line of sight to see that Jana’s eyes were open. And she was glaring away at Henry. Emma sighed before stepping up. “Hey, kid. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be feeling better once you get rid of that boy.”

Emma was taken aback. She glanced over at Regina and saw that she was obviously asleep and no help was coming to her from there. She knew Jana and Henry had never seen eye to eye but they were brother and sister. They really should at least be able to be in a room with one another without making it clear they wanted to kill one another. Plus Henry was hurting enough already. She really didn’t need Jana making things any more difficult for him.

“Henry’s just here to see that you and your Mom are okay. He wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“He should have thought about that before he hit me with a truck. Why isn’t he in prison anyway? Aren’t you the Sheriff? Or is it only when you want to throw my Mom in jail that you can do your job?”

“Whoa,” Emma held her hands out in front of her in a time out sign. “It was an accident. Henry didn’t mean to do that. And he’s only 12.”

"That's what juvenile hall is for. But with a Mom like you who looks the other way when it's convenient we all know that won't happen." Jana turned her attention away from Henry and glared at Emma. "I thought you were different. I thought you loved my Mom and wanted to make things better. I thought you were better than your family but you're not. You're just like Henry."

Jana leveled her with a stare that made Emma's breath hitch.  It was as if the child could see right into her soul.  All those places inside that screamed out to Emma in the middle of the night.  All those fears and doubts she kept buried and hoped no one would ever see. "You're not a good person Emma. You're not. You just tell yourself that to make yourself feel better. You're not a Savior. You're a faker. You fake pretending that you're really good. Because you already know the truth is that you're not. You're a Charming through and through. You two deserve each other. So just go and bury your head in the sand some more and leave us alone." Jana turned her head away from them making it clear that they were dismissed and unwanted.

Emma swallowed past the lump in her throat. She hadn’t felt this dejected since realizing that foster homes meant that they weren’t your home. She opened her mouth to take in air since her nasal passages had clogged up. She willed herself not to shed a tear.

She had thought that she and Jana had formed a bond over these past few months. It hurt her to hear the words that had come so easily out of her mouth. She looked over at Regina and forced from her mind the times she’d stood by while Henry was treating a woman who’d cleaned his dirty diapers, healed his booboos, chased away his fears, and brought laughter into his life with nothing but cruelty.

She turned to Henry who was openly sobbing now and whose face was filled with everything that Emma felt inside. “Come on Henry. Let’s go,” Emma placed her hand on his shoulder to help guide him through the door. Before she left she turned one last time and said to the room in general, “I’m glad you’re both better. And I’m sorry.” Then she was gone.

Regina kept her back turned to the room. She breathed in and out through her mouth so she wouldn’t make a sound. She didn’t want either one of her daughters to witness her heartache or the tears making their way down her face.

It was sad to say that Regina was glad Emma had collected Henry and the two of them were off to wherever. She didn’t want to face either one of them. Her baby may be healed but she, Jana and Brissa would carry scars from what had happened forever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXO

Emma drove Henry back to her parents place because she couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. Right now she was hating herself and hating the situation that her Father had put them all in. She understood it was an accident. But it was one that should never have happened. Henry should never have been behind the wheel of a car. And now her son was going to spend the rest of his life having nightmares about this day.

She replayed what Jana had said to her over and over again. She had had no defense. Because the child was telling the truth. What was she supposed to do? She had put Regina in jail, twice. Even when she had known she was innocent. She hadn’t even been strong enough to do that. She’d had her father round Regina up knowing that he would do so in a callous manner and not lifting a finger to help a woman she understood was being railroaded. But was she strong enough to see her Father behind bars? Or worse Henry? She glanced over at him but found she could no longer meet his eyes. She wasn’t sure she could meet her own.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she stared around at the town.  She hated this town.  It was full of hypocrites.  There wasn't one person here who could really say they were good guys.  They were just people trying to get by the best they could.  And sometimes they failed. Her included.

Regina hated this town too.  And everyone in it.  And yet she stayed.  Even when no one would give her a chance to try and prove she could be better.  Even in the face of having people downright cruel and venomous to her.  Including her own son. 

And Emma had jumped right into the midst of that to try and assuage her guilt and prove that she could be a good Mom to her son.  Except she wasn't.  She knew she was failing and she hated herself for it.  The woman that her son had deemed the Evil Queen had been better at all of this stuff than she ever was even on her best day. 

Emma sat up straighter as their destination came into sight.  She could be better.  She had to be better.  She had to do this for her son if not for herself.  Maybe Emma wasn't the Savior of the world.  Or even this town.  But she had to be the savior for her son.  And maybe in saving him, she could save herself.


	34. Aftershocks

**CHAPTER 34**

Emma pulled up to her parent’s apartment building. She had had to navigate around the yellow police tape. She got out and began to tear it down. There was nothing more to collect and plenty of evidence and witnesses already. Henry stood on the sidewalk with his eyes rimmed in red staring at everything else but the street ahead of him.

Emma looked across to the diner. Ruby and Granny had arrived and were setting up. She really needed some time alone with her parents for this next part but she wasn’t sure if she and Henry would be welcomed by them. They had obviously chosen Regina’s side. Or so it seemed to Emma.

Emma finally cleared up the police tape and made a note to look up what could be used to clean up the blood stains in the street. She put her hand on Henry’s shoulder as she led him upstairs. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Emma walked into the house and sent Henry upstairs. She’d asked him if he was hungry and was actually happy when he said no. She sent him off knowing that it was best for him not to have to witness what came next. She took a seat on the sofa and waited.

Her mother was first to pull back the curtains that divided their room from the rest of the apartment. “Emma, good morning,” Snow chirped as if it was any ordinary morning.

Emma blinked slowly though to say she was surprised would be a lie. Her parents had a really bad problem of turning situations into something different than the way they presented to everyone else. She used to not think too closely about it. Like Henry, she just thought it was part of what made them good, nice people. And she didn’t have too much experience with genuinely nice people.

But now in the light of day, she was beginning to see it as something else. She understood that she’d been looking in terms of black and white just as Henry had. Something else for her to be ashamed and embarrassed of herself for.

She didn’t believe her parents were bad. Just naïve and obliviously selfish. Maybe a little too much in love with their legends as anyone else would be if they were constantly heaped with praise. Except you needed to temper that praise with common sense. And that’s something her parents seemed to lack.

Her parents were no longer royalty. And her father never really was at all. He’d only pretended to be. Regina said oftentimes how spoiled and selfish her Mother was and unfortunately Emma had to agree with her. She had no idea what her Father’s problem was though.

Neither one of them seemed to understand reality too well though. They still talked about the good old days and getting back home to the Enchanted Forest. Emma didn’t even like camping and she couldn’t imagine anything worse than being stuck with no plumbing or electricity. As long as they were just talking she could smile and nod. Maybe just smiling and nodding at things was a part of the problem with her parents. They seemed to have a hard time understanding the difference between people agreeing with them and people just going along with them. They weren’t stupid just oblivious.

“Good morning,” Emma looked past her Mother. “Is David up?”

Snow pursed her lips together, “No, not yet. He had a hard night.”

“I’d imagine so.”

Snow ignored her caustic tone and went into the kitchen. She began making coffee and took out things for breakfast.

Emma walked over to the counter and leaned on it. “Henry had a rough night too. I’m going to take him over to Granny’s to get some breakfast later. We went over to the hospital to check in and see how Jana was.” Emma waited for Snow to respond in anyway. It irked her that her parents had never even bothered to ask how the child was.

What she got was silence as her mother piddled around the kitchen making breakfast as if it was any other ordinary day. “Snow?”

Her mother smiled over at her as she beat together batter for waffles. “Yes honey?”

“Aren’t you going to ask how she is?”

Snow’s face fell for a second as she stilled beating the batter. “How who is?”

“The child your husband let my child run over with a truck.”

Snow stopped what she was doing and walked over to the other side of the counter. She dropped her voice down to a guttural whisper. “Your Father has had enough upset. Do not bring this up in front of him and upset him anymore.”

Snow went back to the batter and Emma stared in shock. She couldn’t believe what she’d just seen and heard. Her mother was acting as if what happened yesterday was an inconvenience to her.

“That child could have died! She was still in critical condition when I left last night. For all you know she could be dead right this very minute.”

Snow’s head swung around. “Emma! Keep your voice down!” she chastised in a loud whisper.

David walked out from behind the curtains. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing darling.” Snow went to him and gave him a kiss. “I’m making your favorites for breakfast. Sausage, eggs, waffles, and a side of bacon,” Snow winked at her husband.

Emma jiggled her leg while taking in the two of them. This was completely ridiculous. “We were talking about your part in what happened yesterday. Putting Henry behind the wheel of a car, driving around pedestrians, and collapsing while a little girl was fighting for her life.”

Her father’s ashen face almost made Emma give pause. Almost. But even he never bothered to ask how she was even though Emma waited.

“Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, honey,” Snow handed him a cup of coffee.

“Regina had to go and swallow the curse that was on the well, again. The same one that made her sick for 2 weeks after she swallowed it to save me and Snow,” Emma paused but still got no reaction out of those two. “She did it to save her child’s life. She needed to buy her some time so that her body could kick in and start to heal itself.”

Emma slammed her hand down on the counter. Her parents jumped and frowned in her direction. Snow continued making breakfast and David continued to stare into his coffee. “Regina went into a coma. She almost died trying to save her daughter’s life. And then I woke her up with true love’s kiss.”

This finally got a reaction out of them. They both gasped loudly.

Snow put her hand to her mouth. “Oh my God Emma, you didn’t. Why would you?”

Emma just gaped at her. Was she for real?

“I think it’s best that you stay away from that family. Let them have their peace,” David finally piped in. He stood and took a long swig of his coffee.

“I wasn’t asking for your damned permission!” They were honestly oblivious to anything that wasn’t all about how great they were. No wonder they were in such a hurry for her to take Henry. That way he’d keep feeding them compliments on how good and perfect they were.

Emma turned to her Dad, “I need your gun and your badge.”

“What?” Snow looked up from the waffles she was plating.

Emma swallowed. “I said, I need your gun and badge.”

David stared at her for a moment. Then he stood and retrieved them from the nightstand. Snow stood watching with her eyes widened but at least she was silent.

After David brought them over to Emma and handed them over, she nodded with tears in her eyes. She tucked the gun into her back and pocketed the badge. “I’m afraid you’re under arrest.”

At this Snow’s mouth dropped. But David looked at his daughter with tired, bleary eyes. He nodded his head then lowered it. He began walking to the door.

“Emma! What in the hell do you think you’re doing? That’s your father!”

Emma looked at Snow, “And he put my child behind the wheel and almost killed another.”

“That was an accident.”

“No, it was reckless and stupid. He was so busy trying to earn brownie points he didn’t bother thinking if what he was doing was right or wrong. And a child almost died because of it. This is not the Enchanted Forest. You’re not royalty here anymore. You have to live in this world and face the same consequences as everyone else.”

“Emma - ,” Snow began to continue to protest.

But David stepped over to her and wrapped her in his arms. “She’s right,” he kissed his wife and gave her a sad small smile. “This is the right thing to do Snow. I’ll be fine.”

Emma shrugged, “This is still Storybrooke. I’m sure we can get him out on bail before the day is over. The faster I get him over to the jail and put in the paperwork, the faster they courts can process it and he’ll be back home.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine,” David told his wife as he walked out in front of Emma.

She walked him over to the jail and put him inside a cell. Before she shut the door he turned and looked at her. He put his arms around his daughter and hugged her as she sagged against him. She had been prepared to do this but that didn’t make it any easier.

“You’re doing the right thing. And I’m proud of you. Never doubt that,” her father whispered into her hair as he used his thumb to wipe her tears away. “I love you Emma. And I always will.”

She nodded and backed away from him. She shut the door of the cell. “I love you too,” she whispered. She hurried to her desk to get started on the paperwork so that his bail could be set.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RR Q Q RQ RQ

Regina grinned across at her eldest daughter.

“Well Mom. She’s going to be okay,” Papa Pope told her as he sat back after examining Jana. “We’ll keep her a little while longer just to keep an eye on things. But by tomorrow she’ll be able to go home.” He smiled at the family and left them to themselves.

Jana smiled tiredly at her Mom. Brissa who’d been sitting at the end of the bed quietly climbed up closer to her sister and got underneath the blankets with her. She began playing with the remote control.

Regina smoothed back her daughter’s hair from her forehead and gave her a kiss. “Hear that?” She had thought after seeing her daughter two days ago, there was no way she’d ever hear those words. Now they were one step closer to them all walking out of there.

Jana was still tired but she was functioning just fine. She seemed to have no ill effects from the accident. “Then we can leave?”

Regina wavered for a second while Henry and then surprisingly Emma flashed through her mind. She still didn’t want to think about the impact of Emma waking her up with true love’s kiss. She had enough things to worry about and that just wasn’t a priority for her. She needed to concentrate on her children first. She smiled and nodded, “Yes.”


	35. Revelations

**CHAPTER 35**

Emma finished her paperwork at neck breaking speeds. Snow had come in in the midst of that and brought her and her Father a plate of breakfast. Then she’d proceeded to practically stand over Emma’s shoulder making sure that it was taken care of so that she could get him out on bail faster.

Emma had at first wanted to ignore her breakfast. But she hadn’t eaten for a while and she was starving. Plus she wanted Snow to know that she understood the peace offering for what it was. She had spent her entire life searching for a family and she couldn’t let an argument take that away from her now.

Snow had walked Henry over who just sat in a chair alternating staring at his grandfather and Emma. Emma knew it was a little much for him to take in. She also needed him to understand that actions have consequences. And what his Grandfather had done by allowing him behind the wheel was wrong. Hopefully it would help with his feelings of guilt.

She knew he was already learning about consequences from the fallout of being abandoned by Regina. That was another reason she went through her paperwork quickly. She needed to get over to talk with her about Henry. For all Emma knew, with Jana better, Regina was already headed out of town.

She faxed the paperwork over to the courthouse and tried to engage Henry in talk. He was still being unresponsive although Snow had told her that he’d eaten which was a good sign.

They got a call from the courthouse to bring her Father over for arraignment so that they could get on with setting bail for him. S.O.P was for Emma to handcuff him and walk him over there. But it was her Dad. So she let him walk over with Snow underneath his arm as onlookers gawked at the family.

Her father pled not guilty after a court attorney was granted to him. Her Mom was a schoolteacher and her father was a deputy. They lived in a tiny loft apartment. They didn’t have much in the way of money or possessions. Thankfully the proceedings went quickly and the judge was a Charming supporter. David’s bail was set low enough for them to handle and Emma quickly went back to the station to process him out. All in all, being in and out of jail in under 4 hours sounded pretty good to Emma.

Her dad still wasn’t holding anything against her. He’d even hugged her on his way out again. She was sure that he was actually happy about it. It helped alleviate his guilt for him to have some consequences even though they all knew that whatever passed for justice in this town that were full of Charming lovers was going to pale in comparison to what anyone else would suffer.

Emma left Henry with his grandparents while she made her way over to the hospital. She was hoping that Regina was still there and let out a huge breath when she saw that she was. She walked in and focused on Brissa who was flipping through the TV since Jana was asleep. She ignored Regina sitting on the other side of the bed.

“Hey, how’s your sister?” Emma gave her a small kiss upon her forehead.

“Good,” Brissa smiled at her.

Emma pulled a small lolly out of her pocket. “I saw this and was wondering if there were any little girls you might know who’d like this. Some good little girl who hasn’t been any trouble for their Moms.”

“Me,” Brissa sat on her knees and reached for the lolly. Emma glanced over her head at Regina giving her a questioning look. Regina sighed but gave her a small nod.

“Oh! You?” Emma pointed to the lolly, “want this? It’s just a lolly. A good girl lolly.”

“I want it!” Brissa reached for it again.

Emma pulled it back and began to unwrap it. “Hey, you mind if I talk to Mommy outside for a little while. I promise you can still see us through the glass there. Is that okay?”

Brissa nodded with her eyes firmly on the lolly. Emma looked over at Regina again as she finished unwrapping it and handed it over to her. Brissa sank back happily sucking on her lolly. Regina gave her a deadpan stare then huffed. “Please? Just right outside. You owe me.”

“I owe you nothing! It’s your fault we’re in this situation.”

Emma grimaced, “Fine. It’s all my fault,” Emma ran a frustrated hand through her hair and shifted her weight on her legs.   “Everything’s my fault. I ruin everything. I know. I’ve heard it my entire life.” Regina narrowed her eyes at her at this. “I just – can we please talk for a few minutes?”

Regina acquiesced and walked out the door. Emma followed close behind leaving it opened slightly so that they could still see the girls and the girls could still see them.

Regina walked a little ways before turning to Emma with her arms crossed over her chest. “What did you want Ms. Swan?”

Emma huffed at the horrid title but let it go. She needed to keep her cool because what she had to say was important. She didn’t want Regina doing one of her flying off at the handle things. She decided to open with what she felt Regina would appreciate the most.

“I arrested my Dad.” Emma paused but this got no reaction out of Regina, “He’s being charged with reckless endangerment to a child, assault with a motor vehicle, 2 counts of assault, and negligent entrustment. He’s out on bail right now but he has a court date in 3 weeks.” Emma paused again but when Regina still remained quiet she added, “He’s looking at up to 13 years in prison.”

“This is Storybrooke and he’s a beloved royal. Which means he’ll end up with nothing more than probation if not having the entire sentence commuted. Thank you for letting me know,” Regina started to walk past Emma back inside but Emma held her arm firm. Regina looked pointedly at her arm then at Emma before shaking her off.

“But he will have to face a judge. And I can tell you that he feels really bad about what he did to Jana and to Henry.”

Regina again turned to leave and this time Emma jumped in between her and the door.

“We’re not done Regina. There’s more. A lot more that you don’t know anything about.”

Regina quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arms again as she waited.

“Can we – I know I told the kids that we’d be right here but, I really need to sit down.”

Regina sighed her displeasure and stuck her head inside the cracked door. She smiled seeing that thankfully Jana was awake again. “Hi my babies. Emma and I need to talk so we’re going to be just out here at the waiting room. You can call the nurse if you need something OK?” They nodded and went back to the TV.

Regina led Emma to the small waiting room at the end of the hallway. She took a seat right next to the door and waited.

Emma first fidgeted uncomfortably. Then she took a breath and sat beside Regina with her face and body averted. She steepled her fingers and rested them against her mouth with her eyes closed while she gathered her thoughts.

“I do have somewhere to be Ms. Swan,” Regina began tapping her foot impatiently.

Emma frowned in her direction then began, “When I was 3 I was in a really good foster home. They were going to adopt me. Until they found out that they were having their own child,” Emma began to choke up. She cleared her throat and continued, “It was when I realized I wasn’t like other kids. Some strangers picked me up and brought me to my first child care center. I was terrified. I cried for my parents for a couple of weeks,” again Emma had to clear her throat before she choked on the tears making their way up. She wiped at her face while inhaling deeply. Regina averted her face.

“They told me that that wasn’t my family. I was just a foster child. And they would find me another family. In that time, they moved me through 3 different families who all brought me back because I couldn’t stop crying for my parents,” Emma’s tears were falling now. Regina handed her some kleenex which she took gratefully. She wiped at her nose and mouth and swallowed repeatedly to dislodge the lump in her throat.

She started up again after she was able to regain her composure, “That’s when I realized a foster child meant that you had no family. No one wanted you. No one ever wanted me. No one ever chose me for anything. Until Henry came to get me 2 years ago,” Emma looked ahead because she couldn’t take looking at Regina right now. She wasn’t sure what she’d see on her face but she didn’t want pity. That wasn’t the point of the story.

“I have my real parents now. And my son. But I will never forget that first family that just threw me out like I was nothing. I just didn’t understand why them having their own child meant I had to go,” Emma’s voice broke and she tried fighting past the tears but they were coming steadily now. When she had regained some composure she turned to Regina. “If you leave Henry, you will be doing the same thing to him.”

Regina’s mouth tightened into a line, “According to you all Henry’s with his family. I’m not his mother.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it Regina. You raised him for 10 years. I know we’ve had words in the past that have been spoken out of anger. But I also know that no matter what I do, I wasn’t the one who taught him to ride a bike or soothed him when he was sick. I don’t know his first words or how old he was when he walked or anything. He’s my son and I love him. But he’s always going to be your son too.”

“Even with my own family, I still think how different my life would’ve been if I had stayed with that first family. If they had’ve loved me enough to keep me. I know they weren’t my biological parents but they were the parents that I knew.”

Regina shook her head and started to rise and Emma held her back, “You can’t do that to him Regina. He won’t ever recover. He’s barely making it now. He’s depressed, hardly sleeping or eating. He has nightmares. You’re his Mom and he thinks you hate him. You have to care. And if you leave him,” Emma shook her head, “He will never be the same,” she whispered.

“I know it’s a lot to ask. I know he’s been really mean and nasty, well for a while now. But I’m begging you. Because I don’t mind begging for my son. Please don’t do this to him. He’ll never recover.”

“If you don’t want to see me then, we can set up a schedule or something. Like a pick up spot. But you can’t just leave him. You can’t just act like those 10 years meant nothing!”

“You and your family have done a great job of that all on your own. Well now you’ve gotten exactly what you wanted and now it’s my fault? Typical Charming. I have no idea how you people live with yourselves,” Regina sneered and shook her head. She walked back to Jana’s room.

Emma quickly pulled herself together. She tried seeing things from Regina’s perspective but couldn’t. All she could feel was her anger and Regina’s sparking off one another. And her hurt and pain after being abandoned by people she once called Mom and Dad.

Emma walked back out to her car and sat staring at nothing. There was one other person that Regina allowed to get close to her. And she would take any chance to not have to watch her son’s heart break into pieces. She put the car in drive and headed into town.


	36. Hi

CHAPTER 36

Henry stared out the window at the scenery that never changed despite the curse having been broken years before. He looked around the room and took in the faces of children he'd seen for years but who were still strangers to him even now. Emma had made him go to school this morning. He'd barely paid attention to her murmurings about normalcy and things like that. He'd only gone because he couldn't get back to sleep again. He knew nothing would ever be normal again.

Before the accident, sleeping had become his refuge. But now even that was tainted. He had been plagued with nightmares ever since.

He had thought that once the curse was broken everything would change. He was the son of the savior after all. But no one else seemed to care about that. Jana had made it clear many a day that he was a loser. And Emma seemed embarrassed whenever he talked about her duties as Savior as if she didn't even want to be called that.

He knew what Jana had said was true. He had lost his home and his mom before of his own accord. And then he had almost killed Jana. He was a loser.

Even though it had been an accident, the kids had been ruthless. He went from being teased for being a baby to being who carried his fairy tale book around like a security blanket to being called a murderer. They called him names all the time now or made splat noises with their hands and mouths. He was tormented daily by flashbacks and the screams. Plus watching his Mom's face drain of color and the look she'd given him as she stared at him before she poofed away with Jana in her arms.

"Henry!" his teacher bellowed from the front of the room. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Umm…," Henry had no idea. His face reddened as he tried shrinking from all the attention focused solely on him.

"I said the project will be due next week. And on parent's night we'll present them all to the class. Then show them to your parents when they come in later that night. Here are the exact specifications of what is required for the project," his teacher Mr. Leonard began to pass around handouts of the project specifications and an announcement to be given to parents for parent's night.

Henry nodded even though he had no idea what the teacher was talking about. He looked at the paper and a small smile began to spread across his face. It was perfect.

Henry sat up straighter and appeared to pay better attention in class even though his mind was already running with plans for his new mission. Now he just needed to come up with a new name for his mission.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF M MF MF MF MF MFMF MF MF MF MF MF

Jana was released from the hospital the following day as promised. Regina watched her two girls with a heart that felt like it would burst. The girls practically ran out to the car.

"I thought we'd stop at Granny's for lunch. I know her and Ruby would love to see you guys." She looked over at Jana, "Are you feeling up to it?"

"Sure. I love Ruby and Granny. I'm gonna miss them when we're gone," Jana reached over and helped Brissa with her carseat before she reached over and snapped on her own booster seat. She was 8 but very petite. She could easily pass for a 6 year old. She was still small enough that she'd probably be using one for a few more years now.

Regina drove over to Granny's where they had lunch. Ruby and Granny greeted and chatted with the family in between dealing with customers. Then Tink came in and joined them for a friendly meal. After lunch was done and they'd lingered long enough, Regina took the girls home.

She sent the girls upstairs to rest while she tended to some work related items. Once the girls got up from their nap, Jana was rearing to go. Regina had to explain that it would be a few weeks before they were able to leave. She had built this town and she didn't want to leave it high and dry with no safety net. She had called a town meeting to announce her leaving but until she had things settled they were stuck there for the time being.

In the meantime, they'd be able to come up with a plan. Where they were going and what they were going to do once they got there. Tink had already volunteered to come along and continue acting as a nanny for the girls. That would help Regina out while she figured what she wanted to do next.

Belle had volunteered herself and Rumple for helping look out after the place while they were gone. Regina didn't want to sell but she was in agreement with Jana. She didn't want to be there either.

They were out back when they got an unexpected visitor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry rang the bell for the fourth time. He stepped back and stared up at the windows. Then he looked over to the driveway. His Mom's car was definitely there. He frowned and hung his head dejectedly. He had started to walk away when he heard voices from out back.

He slowly walked around to the back of the house. He peeked around the corner and though he could hear them clearer now, he still couldn't see anyone. He clutched at the paper in his hands while he gathered his courage. It was now or never. He stepped around the house and skirted around the rose bushes.

He stepped out but the family was too engrossed in their activities to notice him. He cleared his throat loudly. The voices stopped cold.

He swallowed to try and wet his dry throat. "Hi Mom," he managed to push out.


	37. Setting the Wheels in Motion

**CHAPTER 37**

Regina turned and was met with a sight she didn’t really want to see. She inwardly groaned. She momentarily closed her eyes then opened them again slowly as she took in the sight before her.

“Hi Mom,” Henry stood nervously a few feet away. He shifted his weight from foot to foot while he stood wringing his hands together.

Henry was tensed up and his nervousness was palpable. He knew his Mom didn’t want to see him. But he knew that he needed to see her.

Regina had first taken him in with dread. Then she quickly threw back on her blank faced mask. “Hello Henry. Did you need something?”

Henry wanted this time with his Mom. But he was also afraid. He wanted to throw himself at her. But he wasn’t sure she’d return his embrace.

The sound of laughter is what had drawn him back here. Now there was an awkward silence. Jana and Brissa had been running and playing while Tink created bubbles with her magic for them to chase after. She had even made some so big that it engulfed the kids and lifted them off their feet.

Regina had been sitting and watching them from underneath her apple tree. Now the backyard was quiet. Jana had drawn closer to her Mom while Brissa looked around to everyone in confusion. She was still too young to understand the situation completely but she did recognize the boy who had hurt her sister.

Henry’s anxiety rose. He’d thought this was going go differently. He didn’t even really have this part planned out too well. He shifted his weight again and this time he heard the rustle of papers. He pulled the handout from his pocket. He walked gingerly to his Mom and handed it to her. “I’m supposed to give you this. It’s about parent teacher night at school.”

Regina took the paper from him then frowned when he explained what it was before she’d gotten a good look at it. She looked over at her son, “I think you should take this to Ms. Swan. She’s the one in charge of all of this now,” Regina went to hand it back to him.

Henry shook his head and ignored her outstretched arm, “It said parent teacher. And you’re my parent,” Henry was asking as well as hoping.

Regina was at a loss for what to say about this. She was ready to leave this town, Henry, and this entire mess behind her. But she was stuck for the next few weeks until she could get her affairs in order. “Okay,” was all she could muster for now.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. At least his Mom hadn’t turned him down. He dared a peek over at Jana. He took in her frown and tensed body. He inhaled and closed his eyes. He gathered his courage close to him. “I wanted – needed to say I’m sorry.”

Jana was tired of Henry and this entire damned town. She was glad they were leaving. She was tired of having to deal with a boy who didn’t act right merely because he didn’t want to. She had no idea what was wrong with Henry. But she wasn’t going to just let him keep coming in and hurting her Mom to suit his purposes. “No one cares about your apologies.”

Henry looked pleadingly at his Mom.

Regina wasn’t too sure how she felt about the situation at large. But one thing she knew was she wanted her daughter to be better than she was. She wanted her to be able to learn forgiveness as opposed to surrendering to bitterness. She turned to Jana, “That’s not how you accept an apology.”

“He almost killed us!” Jana loved her Mom. She was a better Mom than even she’d ever dreamed of. She knew she had a big heart. But this was a little too much.

Regina bit her lip and studied her daughter before answering. “He’s trying to apologize honey. That means he knows he was wrong and he’s trying to make it better. Even if you’re still angry with him, you should at least still hear him out. And when the time comes that you’re ready to forgive him, the foundation will already be laid.”

Jana stared at her Mom like she had three heads. “I don’t even know why you like that horrible boy! He’s just rotten to his core and everyone hates him,” she turned and ran into the house.

Regina looked after Jana in alarm. She glanced at Henry and saw his crestfallen expression. She loved Henry. But the cost of his love wouldn’t be her daughter. Regina rushed after her.

She found her lying in her bed. She had the blankets drawn up over her head in much the same way Regina would crawl into her bed after her Mother 'corrected' her. She sat on the bed but made no attempt to touch her just yet. “This isn’t about Henry.”

“Sure looks that way to me,” Jana’s voice was muffled.

“Well, it’s not. This is about you.”

Jana lowered the blanket from over her head. She looked at her Mom with her jaw set while Regina moved closer to her.

She sat with her head bent while she collected her thoughts. “I know you don’t like Henry. You’ve made that perfectly clear. But this isn’t about him.”

Regina stacked some of the pillows on the bed. She sat back against them and pulled her daughter up from beneath her little alcove of bed linens. She pulled her onto her outstretched legs. “When I was younger I let all the bad things that happened to me keep adding up. They just kept stacking up and making me feel worse and worse. Until I got to a point where I didn’t care for an apology anymore. I only saw red. I wanted to hurt anyone who stood in the way of my happiness.”

“Then Rumple came and began to teach me magic. At first, it was all about bringing your father back to me. But once I learned that wasn’t possible, I instead took all of the pain inside and let it consume me. I was so blinded by my hate, bitterness, and pain that I didn’t see what was right in front of me.”

“I was an easy pawn for Rumple. He used my anger and pain that Snow caused me to focus me to do his bidding. He wrapped it up in a package that I couldn’t refuse. If I only succeeded in making her miserable then I could have my happiness.”

Regina began to choke up. She had to swallow multiple times to clear her throat so that she could continue, “I murdered my own father to get what I wanted. And I can’t forgive myself for that.”

“I don’t want that for you. I want you to learn to forgive so that you don’t succumb to that darkness.” She pulled Jana around to face her. “I want you to be better than me.”

“It’s okay to be angry with Henry. That’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that you being angry will hurt you more than him. And wanting to lash out at him isn’t going to make you hurt any less. Believe me, I know. And I’m speaking to you not as Henry’s Mom but as someone who knows what the anger and pain can do if you let it go unchecked.”

Jana averted her eyes from her Mom, “I still hate him.”

“I get that. But soon you’ll learn to separate what he’s done from the person that he is. If you trust me, then trust me to know that I raised Henry. I know what a sweet boy he can be. And I completely believe him when he says that what happened was an accident. And he is honestly sorry.”

Regina ran her hand through her daughter’s thick tresses, “Just please try looking at things from his side. Finding out that your Mom is the Evil Queen had to have been a shock to him.”

Jana set her jaw defiantly again. She shook her head, “He should’ve known that his Mom wasn’t that person anymore. Whatever the past was, it was the past. That was none of his business. You raised him for 10 years. What kind of a person just turns on their own mother that way. I hate my Mother. But that’s for me to say. Not you. Not anyone else. What she owes, she owes to me. It’s not for anyone else to understand. Even after all that, I’d still never turn on her.”

Regina was a little shocked. That was the most Jana had ever spoken of her life before coming to live here. She continued to rub her hand up and down her back. “Well maybe Henry’s not as good a person as you. But that still doesn’t make him the worst either. Just - he needs more understanding than you do.”

“I don’t want to understand something that makes me sick to my stomach. The fact that it does is all I do need to understand.”

“Just think about it please?” Regina waited for an answer but received only silence. She kissed her daughter’s head, “now we should get back out to your sister. Come on,” she put Jana away from her then stood. She held out her hand to help her up then she straightened the bed. They both went downstairs to join the rest of the family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma burst through the door of the apartment with panic clearly written upon her face. “Henry! I waited for you at the school. Why didn’t you wait for me?”

Henry was in the process of grabbing himself a snack that he was planning on bringing into his room while he did his homework. He really wanted to get started on that project for his Mom. “I went to see my Mom,” he told her as he finished mixing his chocolate milk.

Emma perked up at this. She walked over to the bar that separated the kitchen from the living and dining areas and leaned on it, “What happened? What did she say?” She studied her son while waiting for his response. He was making food, something he hadn’t done in a while so Emma took it as a sign of improvement. Henry was looking a little thin to her. Other than that, he seemed to be okay so she figured it couldn’t have gone too bad.

Henry shrugged. “I gave her the handout for parent teacher night. Then Jana got upset so I left.” He finished putting together his sandwich. He put it onto a plate and sliced it diagonally just the way his Mom used to.  

“Parent teacher night? Your Mom’s coming to that?” Emma knew it was something she should be attending. She made a mental note to ask about it when she took Henry to school.

Henry picked up his snack and began walking to his room. “Yeah,” a small smile flittered across his face. “I have to go and work on my project now.”

Emma smiled back and nodded. At least things were looking better.


	38. Parent Teacher Night

**CHAPTER 38**

When Emma and Henry got to the school on parent teacher night he barreled out the car before it had even completely stopped. He grabbed his things and ran to his classroom.

For the past week, Emma had wondered Henry was up to. He’d refused to let Emma know anything about his top secret project. He’d even sworn his grandmother to secrecy. He didn’t used to keep secrets from her. But he didn’t used to do a lot of things with her that he had with Regina. Although it hurt Emma’s feelings a little she was so grateful for the other improvements in him that she didn’t let it bother her too much.

Henry had started eating, sleeping, and engaging with the family again. He no longer had a snarky comment anytime Regina was mentioned. Emma wasn’t about to rock the boat with him.

She followed Henry to his classroom. She chatted with Snow and Charming who was also there for some reason before the class was called to order. The kids took their assigned seats and the parents sat next to them. Emma was about to lower herself into a chair next to Henry when he stopped her, “That’s for my Mom. She’s going to be here soon.”

Emma gave him a weird look then nodded. She found herself another seat on the other side of him. Snow began by telling the parents the kids had put together presentations of their family trees. And each child would stand in front of the class and give their presentation.

Emma glanced at Henry surprised when he sat up straighter with his hands clasped atop his desk. She followed his gaze as he stared up at the clock then at the door. She realized he was waiting for Regina to show up.

15 minutes into the presentations, Henry’s mood had obviously shifted. He was still alternating looking at the clock and the door. But now his anxiety was beginning to show through.

He couldn’t sit still in his chair. He kept shifting around. Then he’d grab the collar of the suit he’d insisted on wearing and loosen it a little more. He had an anxious look on his face.

Emma was pretty nervous herself. She pulled out her cell and began shooting Regina texts. She knew it was important to Henry that she be there. She was damned near tempted to ask David to run and physically get her down there by any means necessary. But this she knew – wasn’t about her.

This she couldn’t fix. It was between the two of them. She’d already tried jumping into the middle of things that didn’t involve her. And it seemed that the only thing that ever happened was things got worse instead of better.

So she had to settle for this. She could be Henry’s support. But Regina and Henry had to mend their relationship without her. She decided that she was going to blow up her phone if Regina didn’t get down here ASAP.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ Q RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina had been busy the past few weeks. She had a lot going on in preparation for their leave. She had completely forgotten about Henry and his handout.

She stared down at the text in her hand. She chewed her lip while she thought over whether or not she should even bother. Henry had the family that he wanted. And she was no longer a part of that.

And yet, if this text was correct then her son needed her. And she couldn’t let any of her children down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry sat nervously alternating watching the clock and the door. Emma and Snow had already caught on to his rising anxiety.

Henry had already requested that Snow wait until his Mom showed up before calling on him for the presentation. Snow was granting his request.

But the school was as small as the town. There were barely 15 kids per grade. Soon the next to last person had already given their report.

Snow sighed and looked over at Emma helplessly. The parent teacher nights were given an hour per grade so that people who had more than one child could make it to each child’s presentations. Henry was the only one left.

Snow stepped up. “Very good Allison. Now we have just one last presentation. Henry, it’s your turn so come on up here,” Snow tried keeping her voice upbeat. She could see that her grandson was upset and again she silently cursed the woman who’d ruined her life.

Henry looked like he’d been asked to walk to the death chamber. He dragged his feet and kept his head down as he slowly made his way up front. He got to the front of the room. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to find his voice but nothing came out. He took a deep breath but that did nothing to lessen the anxiety. His chest tightened up and he knew he couldn’t keep his tears at bay any longer. He stared down at his paper and he tried to read what it said but the words blurred together from the tears that were pooling themselves in his eyes.

He looked up towards the door again and still nothing. He ripped began to rip his paper up. Snow and the kids in the room gasped. Emma’s throat began to close up from the raw pain she saw across her son’s face. Henry looked over the classroom, “My Mom hates me,” he announced before running out of the room.

He was running down the hallway blinded by his tears when he barreled into something. He stepped back and looked up when he heard the “oomph!” after his body made impact letting him know that it was a person he’d run into.

His face broke out into a huge smile before he threw his arms around her, “Mom! You came!”


	39. The Presentation

CHAPTER 39 “Yes I did,” Regina answered frowning at the tears on Henry’s face. She used the pads of her thumb to wipe his tears away. She looked down the hallway and saw Emma anxiously watching the two of them. “Emma texted me to remind me about parent teacher night. I had to get someone to stay with my children first.” Regina stooped down and began rummaging in her purse. She pulled out some kleenex and handed it over to Henry. He took it and wiped at his face and nose. Now that she was actually here, his embarrassment over what had just happened began to kick in. He began to feel a little silly. “Did I miss the presentations?” Regina looked back and forth between Emma and Henry. “No Mom. Everyone’s still here,” Henry grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her along down the hallway. They passed Emma who was still hovering around. Regina gave her a cursory nod while Henry continued to pull her into the classroom. “My Mom’s here!” he announced brightly as he grinned up at her. Henry looked over at the recycling bin where someone had cleaned up his report, “I know I ripped up my paper but Mrs Charming, can I please redo my presentation? I can use the tape and put it back together. It’s really important and I really wanted my Mom to see it.” Snow had a scowl on her face at seeing Regina. She had gotten up and was back in the front of the class moving them along to other topics of conversation after Henry’s outburst. She smiled down at Henry, “Sure Henry, let me just wrap this up while you get your things set up.” Henry took the papers out of the recycling bin. Then he grabbed the tape off of the top of the teacher’s desk. He pulled Regina over to his seat. “I saved you a seat Mom.” Regina sat in the chair next to Henry’s and Emma’s while Henry set about taping his paperwork back together. She leaned over to Emma and whispered, “What in the hell is this about?” She held up her phone which had a text from Emma that read, your son just told the entire world that you hate him. I hope you’re happy now. “You were late Regina,” Emma whispered back. She was glad she had shown up but she was still frustrated over the situation between the three of them. They hadn’t seen nor heard from Regina since she left the hospital. She was avoiding the both of them and it made Emma angry, “He just stood in front of the class and announced that before running out crying and running into you.” Regina glared at Emma but said nothing more. “Henry, are you ready to give your presentation yet?” Snow asked since she had wrapped up all she had to say. Henry looked up with a huge grin on his face. “Yep,” he practically leaped from his chair. He pulled out a felt board from underneath his desk and made his way up front. The topic of the presentations was the family tree. Each child stood up front and talked about their family history. They had all basically drawn a tree on poster board with lines depicting their family members. Henry though, had gone all out with his. His presentation was set up on a felt board. He’d made figures out of felt that he stuck to the board. His tree was a huge apple tree reminiscent of his Mom’s. And his family converged underneath it on a picnic blanket. Henry proudly made his way up front. He licked his lips nervously before beaming over at his Mom. “Unlike everyone else, I was actually born here and not in the Enchanted Forest. My Mom adopted me. For a really long time it was just me and her,” Henry placed their figures on the picnic blanket underneath the tree. He had gone into great detail on the figures. Little Henry even had a small copy of his own fairy tale book. Regina started to second guess whether coming there was a good idea or not. She looked toward the door wondering if she could make it out without being seen. She really didn’t want to have to get into Henry off on one of his tangents about the book and the curse and her past that he refused to let stay buried. “It was a little lonely. But then I found my birth Mom. She was in Boston. I got her to come back with me,” Henry took another figure with wild yellow hair and stuck it with the other two. He turned back to the room grinning broadly, “Now I have two Moms.” Everyone turned and stared back over at Emma and Regina. They gave the room uneasy smiles while shifting uncomfortably in their seats. “When the curse broke, Emma, my birth Mom, found her parents. So now I have grandparents,” Henry added two more figures to the blanket. “Since then my Mom found her two daughters,” two more small figures went up on the blanket. “Then there was an accident. I – I mean, my Mom and her daughter were in the hospital. They almost died,” Henry stared at the board in obvious distress. He shook himself and looked back down at his paper. He took a deep breath before then continuing his presentation. “My Mom got sick from taking a curse off the well. She ended up in a coma. Then my Mom, my other Mom Emma, she gave my Mom Regina a kiss. Then the true love they have broke the curse and woke my Mom up,” Henry stood beaming at the room. First there were gasps then everyone turned and stared again at Emma and Regina. This time both of their faces were completely red. They were looking in opposite directions and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Regina’s jaw was set and Emma had a small tight smile on her face with her eyebrows raised practically to her hairline. The room had gotten so quiet you could hear a pin drop. “Thank you Henry for that excellent presentation,” Snow said to cover the awkwardness that had descended. Henry made his way back to his desk still beaming away at his Mom. Regina reached over and patted his hand. Henry turned his over and clasped hers while Snow wrapped up the night. Afterward Regina was trying to quickly make her way back outside when Henry and Emma cornered her. “I’m glad you came,” Emma told her. She watched Regina’s eyes dart around and she knew she was looking for an exit. “Well, thanks for reminding me,” Regina gave her a small smile before turning to Henry. “That was a nice presentation. You did a very good job.” “Grandma says I’m getting an A plus. She said it was obvious I put a lot of work into it,” Henry beamed away at his Mom. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a side hug. Regina stiffened before relenting and awkwardly patted him on his shoulder. “Yes well, I - .” Emma knew she was trying to get away. But she wasn’t ready to burst Henry’s good mood. It had been too long since she’d seen him so happy. “Henry hasn’t eaten yet. We were going to get dinner after this. Did you wanna - ?” Regina shook her head. “I need to get home to my girls. I told Tink I’d only be a few minutes and she has plans already.” “I’ll watch them,” Emma volunteered. “You can take Henry out and then meet us back at home later.” Snow and Charming had come up behind Emma. “Emma! We were going to go and have dinner as a family.” Emma half turned to them, “We can do that anytime.” She turned back to Regina. “I’ll sit with the girls while you and Henry spend some time together,” she pulled her keys out of her jeans and prepared to leave. “I don’t - ,” Regina started. This time Henry interrupted her. “Please Mom,” he blinked his puppy dog lashes up at her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed at her forehead. “Fine.” Henry cheered and Emma grinned. She counted that as a victory as she headed out to her car.


	40. Stay

**CHAPTER 40**

"No."

Jana stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl across her face. Brissa stood to the side watching the two of them while happily sucking on a lolly.

Emma had come straight over to the house after leaving the school. Tink slipped out but before Emma could come inside Jana had erected a barrier that she refused to let her pass through. "Look kid, your Mom's going to be really mad when she finds out about this. She sent me over here to take care of you two. And you know how she is when she's mad."

Jana pulled out her phone. Emma watched and inwardly groaned knowing exactly where this was headed. "Mom! Where are you!? You're with that horrible boy aren't you? You can't just leave your children alone! You need to come home right now!"

Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Regina. She bounced around on her toes while she waited for the call to connect.

Regina frowned over in Henry's direction. The two of them had just sat down and Ruby hadn't even had a chance to get their drink orders yet. "What do you mean? Where's Emma?" Her phone began to beep and she saw that Emma was calling. "Hold on," she put Jana on hold as she clicked over to the line Emma was calling in on. "Ms. Swan what is - ?"

"Don't listen to her. I'm standing right here Regina. And Jana put up a barrier and refuses to let me in. You don't have to hurry home though. I've got this."

Jana narrowed her eyes at Emma then disconnected her call. She hit the redial button and waited to be connected.

Before Regina had a chance to reply to Emma, Jana's call came in. She put Emma on hold and clicked over to Jana. "What's going on over there?"

Jana was becoming impatient with the situation. She didn't want her Mom with that horrible boy. He didn't deserve a Mom like her. He was better off with Emma as his Mom. "Mom! We need you to come home right now!"

"I'm just grabbing something to eat with Henry. After that I should be home shortly," Regina explained to her. Ruby came over to take their orders.

Emma disconnected her call when Regina put her on hold to answer Jana. Then she hit redial.

Regina covered the mouthpiece with a couple of fingers, "I'll have strawberry lemonade and the chicken salad," she told Ruby. Then Emma's call came through. "Hold on," she told Jana before switching over to the line Emma was on.

"Look Regina, you know how your kid gets. But I've got this. You don't have to hurry home or anything."

Jana disconnected her call then redialed again. "Mom! When are you getting here?" she yelled as soon as Regina answered.

Emma hung up her call and dialed back. "Regina we're perfectly fine here," she blurted out rapid fire before Regina could say anything.

Jana hung up and redialed. As soon as Regina answered she yelled, "Mom, there're no adults here in the house. And it's just me and Brissa alone."

"I'm standing right here!" Emma shouted so that Regina could hear her. She hung up her call and redialed. "Seriously, this is ridiculous. Just tell me how to take down the barrier."

Jana hung up and redialed. "Mom! You need to come home right now!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!?" Regina looked around the crowded diner. She rolled her eyes at them all then returned to the phone call. "Can the two of you seriously not work this out yourselves?"

"No!" Jana sneered at Emma.

Emma huffed and put down her phone. "Seriously kid Henry really needs to spend some time with his Mom. And I see that you and I have a lot to work out. I just – I kinda missed being able to hang out with you. So can I please come in?"

"No!" Jana slammed the door in her face. She heard the loud clang of the locks being put into place.

Emma slumped down on the top step with a growl. She cradled her chin in her hand and propped her elbow up on her knee. She waited for Regina to show knowing that she'd rush home despite Emma standing right outside the door.

She had known this wasn't going to be easy. She knew from experience that Jana had a lot of her Mother in her so forgiving and forgetting was out of the question. She ran a frustrated hand through her already wild hair.

She scooted away from the steps and leaned her back against the door. "Kid, look, I know saying I'm sorry for everything sounds really lame. But it's true. I am really sorry about everything. And I know Henry is too," Emma called out.

"I know you don't want to hear about this but," Emma took a deep breath before continuing, "Henry hasn't really had things too easy lately. He hasn't been eating and he hasn't been sleeping."

"Honestly, I've really missed you. And your sister. And your Mom. She won't even talk to me. She barely even looks at me," Emma had to stop and clear her throat. She was beginning to get choked up. "I know I messed up. So does Henry. And so has your Mom believe it or not. This is really hard for all of us."

Emma heard the locks sliding back and quickly scooted away from the door.

Jana only opened it up a little while she studied Emma with her mouth pinched. "You're right. I don't care about that boy at all. And you – you're just like him. He deserves having you for a Mom."

That cut Emma down to the quick. Jana had said hurtful things to her before but Emma had only tried to do the best she could. And sometimes it wasn't enough. But she still tried. She blinked back the tears even as they began to blur her eyes. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and bit down on her bottom lip as her tears fell anyway. She swiped at her eyes, "Yeah, well, I know I'm not good enough. That's what all of the foster homes I've been in have said to me. And you know what? Maybe you're right. But I try. I try really hard every day. I'm trying right now even though I know you don't want to forgive me. The same as Henry. So I don't mind when you compare us. He's my son. And he's the one thing that I know that I've done right. But here's the thing. He's your Mom's son too. She's the one who raised him. And turned him into who he is today. And even if you don't like him, I do. And so does your Mom. And that's not going to change just because you don't like us," Emma swiped at her eyes with the palms of her hands. She hated being this vulnerable. She never thought she was a soft person before. But there was something about Jana and Regina that could bring her down to her knees so easily.

Jana studied Emma. She felt bad about what she'd said even if it was true. "You lied Emma. You said that you were trying to make things better. But all you've ever done is make them worse. You said you loved my Mom but all you've ever done is let her get hurt by that evil boy of yours. She doesn't deserve that. My Mom is too good for that."

"Henry's done and said some mean things. But that's between him and your Mom. I know they need to work out their own problems. That's why them having time together is what's good for both of them." Emma searched through her pockets until she found a few Granny's napkins. She used them to wipe her eyes and nose. "And I really do want things to get better. For all of us," Emma moistened her lips and took a big swallow. She looked Jana square in the eye, "I want us to be a family."

"I don't want to be a family with that boy," Jana shook her head and jutted her chin out defiantly.

Emma decided to go out on a limb, "And me?"

Jana dropped her eyes. She seemed to be thinking it over which for Emma was a good sign. At least it wasn't an automatic no. That gave her hope that the two of them could get back to good.

Emma grinned, "I'll take that as a yes," Emma threw her arms up in a cheer. She turned to Brissa, "How about you babygirl? How do you feel about us all being a family?"

Brissa grinned around her lolly and ran outside. Emma scooped her up into her arms and swung her around. She gave her a few big wet sloppy kisses that left the little girl in giggles.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina jumped up and went over to the counter. "I'm sorry but I'm going to need that order to go," she told Ruby as she recognized their order on the tray in front of her. Ruby just raised her eyebrows and nodded. Regina walked back over to their table where Henry sat waiting. "I'm sorry Henry but I'm going to have to get home. Ruby's wrapping up your dinner so you can eat it later," Regina grabbed her things and went up front to wait. She ignored the disappointed look on Henry's face as he scurried after her.

They grabbed their food and said their goodbyes. Then they headed out to the car. Regina's mind was focused on getting home so she forgot he was in the car with her. She jumped and looked around wildly before her eyes lighted on him. "I'm sorry. What did you say Henry?"

Henry grimaced before repeating his question. "Can we do this again soon? Well, not this exactly. But spend time together soon. Just the two of us?"

Regina kept her attention on navigating the road while she tried coming up with an answer. She was still uneasy about being around Henry. There were just too many pent up feelings in regards to him and Emma that Regina just didn't want to deal with. "Sure Henry," she threw out hoping he'd settle for that.

Henry slumped back dejectedly as they pulled up to the house he'd called home his entire life. He watched and followed at a slower pace as Regina jumped out of the car and ran up to the front porch where Emma sat with Brissa in her lap.

"What is going on here Ms. Swan?!" Regina demanded to know. Jana was leaning against the doorjamb with her arms crossed over her chest while she tapped her foot furiously. Regina moved into the doorway and picked up Brissa who'd immediately lifted her arms to be held by her Mom. She pulled the lolly out of her mouth. Brissa gave it up with a loud slurp, "Have you two even eaten?"

Henry had followed his Mom and taken in the scene before him. It hurt him that his Mom couldn't wait to get away from him. Suddenly his emotions began to get the better of him. "What is wrong with you!?" he screamed at his Mom. "It's not supposed to be this way," his voice caught on a sob as everyone regarded him in shock. "You have true love. You're not supposed to hate each other. And Moms aren't supposed to just leave their kids! You can't just walk away and pretend we never existed. Because we're still going to be here. Whether you want us to or not."

Henry used the back of his hands to swipe at the tears making their way down his face. "I just wanted to spend time with you. Before you leave forever. But I don't want you to leave," Henry ran at his Mom and launched himself at her. "Please don't leave me Mom. I'll be better. I can be a good boy again," Henry looked up at her pleadingly. "And I won't cause anymore trouble. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. Please don't leave me, Mommy."

Emma held her breath, watched, and waited for Regina's response. Her heart was breaking for all of them.

Regina stood uncomfortably in Henry's embrace. She knew it would be so easy to give in. But Henry and Emma had caused her more pain in the past two years than her entire time living with Leopold. She shook her head sadly as she pulled away from him, "We can't stay here Henry."

Emma's breath hitched as she watched her son's face crumble. She rose and stepped closer to Regina. She transferred Brissa from Regina's arms to hers. "Then we'll go with you."

Regina looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "What!?"

"There's nothing in this town that's holding us here. My parents are in my life now. That won't ever change. But Henry's right. Things aren't supposed to be this way. Maybe we all need a change. And I'm as sick of waiting as he is," with that Emma wrapped her hand around the back of Regina's neck. She grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck and forced her forward. She wrapped her hand around her waist and forced her closer. She pressed her lips down hard on Regina's. She pushed her tongue against her mouth demanding entrance. Regina's lips parted in a surprised gasp against hers and Emma seized the opportunity. She gave a small moan when Regina opened up and her tongue dived in to explore.

She pulled back once she became breathless. "This -," Emma took Regina's hand in hers. "This is real Regina. And it's not going away. I don't want it to," she finished in a whisper. "I love you. And you obviously feel something for me too or we wouldn't be able to do this," Emma looked pointedly at the small sparks that were flying around their conjoined hands.

Regina slowly opened her eyes and looked at their hands. She looked down at her son who was still wrapped around her. And her two daughters who were standing and staring wide eyed at the three of them. "I – I," she stuttered.

Emma laid her finger upon her lips. "It's already done Regina. There's nothing more for you to say. This is the way things are. You, me, and the little rugrats. We're a family. And family doesn't just walk away."

Emma knew it wasn't a good idea to crowd her. She pulled back slowly letting go of Regina's hand only when the space between them grew too wide. "Come on Henry, we have some packing to do." She quickly retreated to her car. She knew Regina would need time to process and it was best she gave her the space to do so.

Henry gave his Mom another squeeze before letting her go. "See you later Mom," he waved as he ran after Emma and jumped in the car. He put on his seatbelt and waved at his Mom with a smile again as Emma took off.

Regina just looked over at her girls with her mouth hanging ajar. The three of them stared at one another not knowing what to say.


	41. Date Night

**CHAPTER 41**

Emma dropped Henry off at Regina’s with Tink, Jana and Brissa. Jana hadn’t been too happy to see him but once Emma explained why he was there she relented to his presence as long as he stayed out of her way. She said her goodbyes to all the kids then she hurried back to her office. She grabbed the keys for the patrol car and her cellphone.

She switched into a pair of skinny jeans and a nice top that she hoped would help bring out her eyes. She fixed her makeup and then went to jump into the patrol car.

She sat on the side of the road and waited. She glanced at the little box that held something special in it. She took it out of the box and slid it into her pocket. Regina should be coming along any minute now.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQR QR QR Q RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina walked wearily to her car. She had no idea why she kept going back to this office when she was leaving there in just a couple of weeks. But she was never one for leaving a job half done. Except for not killing Snow White and her loser Prince that she had dubbed Charming. That one she still turned over in her head constantly.

She got inside and headed home. As usual she began to perk up at the thought of going home to her daughters. They made everything better. She just hoped tonight was one of the nights that Jana felt like cooking since she wasn’t sure she was up for it tonight.

She was a few minutes away from the house when the police cruiser’s lights and siren came on. Regina frowned into the mirror. She knew there was only the one person working in the Sheriff’s office lately. Ruby was supposed to be part time help but that was only when they had their hands full. Which for the town of Storybrooke was basically never.

Regina was tempted to keep going but the siren really was annoying the hell out of her. So she pulled over and waited for Emma to come over because she really had a few choice words to say to her. Ever since that stunt of hers where she’d grabbed her and kissed her, in front of her children no less, the woman had been going through her head.

Emma walked up with a pad and pen, “License and registration.”

Regina huffed, “What in the hell do you think that you’re doing?!!?

Emma sighed, “You have a taillight out. Not to mention a ton of unpaid tickets for speeding, parking, and for breaking almost every other road rule there is in the book. There’s like almost 100 of them Regina.”

Regina ignored the list and concentrated on what was important to her, “What in the hell do you mean I have a taillight out? I get her serviced regularly.”

Emma had bet that using her car would get Regina to give her the response she wanted. The woman acted like the damned car was another child. She had just referred to it as a she. “Well, it’s a good thing someone’s getting serviced because it hasn’t been you or me lately.”

Regina ignored her and instead jumped out of the car. She began to walk to the back of the car to inspect it.

Emma seized the opportunity while she had it. She pulled out the handcuffs that had been specially made for just this occasion. Well maybe not this one but for ones just like it. She rushed Regina from behind and pushed her against the side of the car. She slapped the handcuffs onto her wrists before Regina could even get wind back into her lungs.

Regina was stunned for a moment before her anger came and overruled her shock. “What in the hell do you think that you’re doing??!!?” She began struggling trying to get loose.

Emma grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her up. “We’ve got somewhere to be. Now stop fighting. It’ll be easier if you just go along,” Emma slapped Regina on her backside before pushing her towards the patrol car.

Regina burned with outrage. “How dare you!??!”

Emma ignored her and continued to push her toward the car. “Those handcuffs are made to neutralize your magic. So the only thing you’re going to end up doing is hurting yourself if you keep up the struggling. But it’s your choice. Do as you please,” she opened the rear door and deposited Regina inside. She snapped on her seatbelt and jumped in the front seat.

Regina looked around the backseat of the car. “Are these my roses?” The floor was littered with them and the bench seat was covered in petals.

Emma blushed, “Well, that part was Jana’s idea. I just wanted to make sure it was comfortable for you back there,” she put the car in drive and took off driving.

“You just put handcuffs on me and threw me into the back of a police car! How in the hell am I supposed to be comfortable?” Regina roared.

Emma sighed. “Just – I promise you it’ll be worth it.”

Regina looked around and noticed they were heading for the town line. “What precisely, Ms. Swan, is supposed to be worth it?”

Emma ignored her and continued driving though she did keep looking between Regina in the back and the road ahead of her. Regina’s jaw was set and she was obviously gritting her teeth together. But aside from that she had quieted and resolved herself to her fate. They crossed the town line and still the driving continued. Finally after about 30 more minutes, Emma pulled over in front of a restaurant by the water.

Regina had spent the drive fuming and coming up with ways to make Emma pay once she opened the door. Now she looked around and took in the scene around her. There was a sign blaring away about live music. She could see the lights and hear what sounded to her like blues being played inside.

Emma grabbed her next surprise from the seat beside her and hid it behind her back. She placed it on the hood of the car as she went to the rear door and opened it. “You promise to be a good girl?” Regina just glared at her. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Emma said as she bent and removed the seat belt. She helped Regina step out of the car and then she turned her around and undid the handcuffs.

Regina rubbed her raw wrists as she took the time to look around her for an escape.

Emma grabbed Regina’s surprise number 2 from the hood of the car. She turned and offered them to her. Her face reddened when she saw the angry red marks on Regina’s wrists. “Sorry. I didn’t think I’d put them on that tight. I didn’t mean to. But the kid and I noticed we’d never actually been on a date. So she decided that it was about time. Ya know, if we’re going to be a family and all.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at her and ignored the flowers. She instead continued to rub her aching wrists. She did a quick healing spell to rid herself of the pain and scars, “Date?” Regina turned up her nose as if she caught a whiff of poo. “Who in the hell said anything about being a family?”

Emma sighed and placed the flowers back on top of the car. She shook her head as if it was going to help clear her thoughts, “I thought that you could only do magic inside Storybrooke.” She tried conjuring up something with hers but felt nothing.

Regina smirked at her, “Well I guess my daughter being a product of true love trumps your parents excuse for what they pretend is true love. We did a bloodletting a while back so that Brissa could cross the town line. My little girl’s just really special.”

Emma shrugged, “Well I won’t argue with that,” Emma grinned at her. “At least the handcuffs still worked and I got you here.” She held out her elbow for Regina, “Come on. We’re going to be late for our reservation.” When Regina refused to take her arm she let out a big breath. “Look, we’re here. Henry and the girls are all with Tink,” Regina’s body stiffened at the mention of Henry. Again Emma ignored it. “We might as well eat. Because I haven’t eaten in 4 hours and I’m starving. And I’m sure you haven’t had dinner yet either. So unless you’re planning on walking all of the way back to Storybrooke I’m going in there and having myself a nice meal,” Emma turned and walked over to the restaurant.

The whole setup had been Jana’s idea. Except the part of Tink babysitting Henry too. She figured it would do them good to get to know what spending time together would be like since they were actually brother and sister.

After the day at the house when Emma informed Regina they were going with them wherever they went, Emma nor Henry had heard anything much from her. Henry called her on a few occasions and spoke with her but Regina tended to keep the conversations short and to the point.

So Jana figured Emma needed to step-up in the romance department if she really wanted to be with them. Even the handcuffs had been her idea. Emma had to hand it to her the kid had a flair that Henry’s operations just seemed to lack. Kid really was a genius.

She got to the door and looked back. Regina was still at the car looking around at her surroundings. Emma sighed and went inside. She went up to the bar and ordered 2 shots. She downed them quickly. Regina still hadn’t come inside so she ordered 2 more. She downed those just as fast. Then she sighed and went to be seated.

Regina looked around. She could easily poof herself home. But she was so tired. Weary straight through to her bones. Tired of fighting and tired of running.

Henry called her every other night to give her details of packing that he and Emma were doing and suggestions on where they should go. Regina tried her best to let him down easy but Henry had her stubbornness. He’d just start talking over her as if he hadn’t heard what she said.

And now he was waiting at her house. That wasn’t a reunion that she was looking forward to. Between him and Emma, Emma was actually the lesser of two evils.

Emma had been seated and was looking through the menu when Regina walked in and sat across from her. She tried to hide her grin.

“You really that hard up that you have to kidnap innocent women for dates?” Regina let the hostess seat her.

Emma snorted, “I think we both know that innocent is the last thing you are.”

Regina took her menu and opened it up. “Did you let my children know that you were planning this tonight?”

Emma appeared offended, “Of course they know. I told you already that most of this was Jana’s idea. That kid really is a genius,” Regina smiled at this and went back to her menu. “And just so you know, Henry brought his pajamas and a few other things. He’s planning on spending the night.”

Emma noted Regina gritting her teeth but she continued perusing the menu in silence. When their waiter came over, Emma ordered a bottle of wine that Jana had supplied the name of from Regina’s collections. She watched Regina’s surprised reaction out of the corner of her eye and her lips turned up at the corners.

They ordered and handed back over their menus. The waiter brought their wine and Regina sipped appreciatively. “I have to say those roses in the backseat at least helped with the smell.”

Emma took that as a compliment. She wasn’t sure how this dinner was going to play out but she was okay with things so far. It was weird knowing that they had this connection running through the both of them but had yet to seal the deal. She searched around for a topic of conversation. “You like blues?” They were sitting up at a table on the balcony and had a full view of the band from up there. Regina was lightly swaying to the music.

Regina shrugged. “I love music. Almost any kind.” She wrinkled her nose, “except country.”

Emma chuckled, “Well that make two of us.” She sipped at her wine. “I guess this can’t compare to your fancy balls and things like that.”

Regina’s eyes became hooded as they always did when talking about the past. “You guess?”

Emma shrugged. She knew she was walking in dangerous territory. Regina didn’t like talking about recent events let alone past history. She hurried to find something to distract Regina’s mind. Knowing that her children were always a source of pride for her Emma went out on a limb, “Jana’s been talking about Europe. She said she wants to go to Spain. I didn’t even know until recently that you had taught Henry Spanish.”

A brief smile fluttered across Regina’s face, “It was my father’s language. He passed it to me and I wanted to pass it down to my children. Jana and Brissa are already fluent.”

Their food came and they spent some time enjoying it. They made small talk about nothing while they sated their hunger.

After the meal they headed outside. Regina headed for the car but Emma grabbed ahold of her hand. When she looked over at her she nodded her head toward the deserted beach, “Come on. Let’s walk off some of that alcohol.”

Regina allowed herself to be pulled along while Emma led the way to the beach. Emma stopped and pulled off her boots. “You can’t walk on the beach with shoes on. It’s just - ,” her nose scrunched up and her brow furrowed while she searched around for a word “rude.”

Regina’s breath caught in her throat as Emma grabbed a hold of her calf and slipped off her shoe. She licked her lips nervously as a flutter grew down below. Emma grinned up at her as if she was aware of the effect that she was having on her. Regina just stared out to the water as Emma removed her second shoe.

Emma stashed their shoes out of sight. She rolled up the cuffs of her jeans as much as she could. Then she rose and grabbed ahold of Regina’s hand pulling her along the waterline. She took a deep breath. “The first time I ever saw the ocean was with a foster family. They had a beach house and I was so amazed by that huge expanse of water that I ran right through a glass door.” She showed Regina the scar on her wrist from the door.

“So you’ve always been a klutz then?”

Emma chuckled. If Regina was attempting to joke then that meant she was willing to meet halfway. And she hadn’t taken her hand back which was also a good sign. She took the opportunity to move closer to her and threw her arm around her.

They walked along silently just enjoying the moonlight, tide, and surf. It was a nice night. Not too hot or cold. The breeze flowed through their hair making it dance around them but not to a point of annoyance. Regina felt herself relaxing into Emma’s embrace. She dropped her head onto her shoulder.

Emma smiled and held her closer. “See? Isn’t this so much easier than fighting every step of the way?” Emma grinned at her flirtatiously. Then she dropped her voice and brought her lips close to Regina’s ear, “Maybe next time I’ll let you put the handcuffs on me.”

Regina began to laugh. To Emma, it sounded like music to her hears. That woman’s voice was as much of an aphrodisiac as the rest of her. That’s when Emma went in for a kiss. She stopped them both and cupped Regina’s cheek staring her in the eyes. Then she slowly brought their lips together. She moved languidly allowing Regina to pull back at any time. But when Regina relaxed even further and let out a small moan Emma used the opportunity to push her way further.

Her tongue darted out and pressed against full lips. Emma let out a moan of her own when Regina let her in. She brought her hand up and grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck as she explored the warm silken depths within. At some point their knees buckled and they went from kissing standing up to Emma lying atop Regina.

When they pulled back breathlessly, Regina smiled up at her. She gave her a small shove while she laughed. “I can’t believe you threw me in the back of a police car for a date.”

Emma joined in with her. She waggled her eyebrows, “Now we have something to tell the grandkids.”

“Grandkids? That’s ambitious.” Regina’s eyebrows rose to her hairline. “You’re pretty cocky there Swan.”

“Well, we already have 3 rugrats. A couple of more won’t hurt. We need at least another boy so that Henry doesn’t feel so alone.” Emma smiled but the way Regina’s face became guarded she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

She frowned and cursed herself. The mention of Henry had the effect of a bucket of ice water on Regina’s head. She knew this wasn’t something that could wait. If they wanted to move forward, they were going to have to confront this issue.

Emma allowed Regina to wriggle away from underneath her. She turned to on her side so that she could pull out of her arms. Regina sat up and pulled her knees to her chest encircled by her arms. Emma sat next to her and pulled her knees up only slightly with her elbows atop her knees. “We really do need to talk about this.” She stared out at the water while absently letting sand flow between her fingers before scooping up more.

They were all aware that Henry and Regina were a mess. Emma thought it was because Henry had chosen her before he had realized that Regina would always be his Mom and he needed her just as much. She understood it hurt. But Regina was the adult. She was going to have to be the bigger person.

But that wasn’t the way Regina saw the situation. Henry wanted to turn back time. He wanted back what they had before the book and curses and Evil Queen’s took over their lives. Except that wasn’t possible. And it wasn’t what Regina wanted.

She was done paying for her past. Her girls didn’t see her that way and she was grateful for it. She was done being made to feel as if she had to pay for past mistakes for the rest of her life.

When she did talk to Henry he in some way managed to bring the conversation back around to remember when’s. It made Regina extremely uneasy. She just wanted to move on with her life. A few tears managed to make their way down her face even as she fought to contain them. She wiped them away with an impatient hand.

Emma didn’t want to say it. She hated herself for it. But she knew if she didn’t then she’d never be able to live with herself. She’d always be wondering if this was real or not. And she didn’t deserve that and neither did Henry, “If you don’t want us to go with you,” Emma licked her lips. Her throat worked furiously as she prepared herself to push past the lump and finish what she needed to say, “we won’t.” The pain in her eyes belying the strength behind her words. “I know your freedom is important to you. I won’t take your choices away from you again. I promise. I’ll just tell Henry that we can’t. He’ll be upset but he’ll have to learn to understand. I’m the one who told him we’d go. And so it’s only right I’d tell him no. If that’s what you want,” her voice broke near the end. She wiped her tears away angrily and sniffled.

“This is a lot to take in. I’m still not sure how to process it all. But,” she bit her lip and looked at Emma. Her eyes were still glistening with tears but she still smiled. She put her hand on Emma’s chest over her heart. “There’s something here.”

Emma nodded. She reciprocated the gesture, “there’s something here.”

They sat with their foreheads pressed close together. Emma's elbow rested on Regina's shoulder while her hand was underneath Regina's hair cupping the back of her neck. She ran her thumb up and down idly. Regina ran her hand back and forth across Emma's bent forearm. They sat together both breathing the same breath in and out. Connected.


	42. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** I'm sad to admit that this is almost the end. But I'm happy to say I have plenty of new stories up and even more on the horizon. There maybe another chapter or 2 after this with an epilogue. I love this story and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. 8D **

**CHAPTER 42**

Henry awoke early after his first full night of uninterrupted rest. He rose excitedly knowing that his Mom was right next door to him.

He wasn’t too happy coming home and finding out that his bedroom had been turned into just another guest room. It had hurt seeing that he had been removed. The pictures of him and his things that his Mom used to display proudly were all gone. They had all been replaced with pictures of his Mom and her new daughters. That one had been a hard pill to swallow.

But he and Emma had talked about this extensively. If they wanted things to be better than they had to figure out a way to make them better. So he’d just put his things away then went downstairs to join everyone else.

Jana had cooked dinner for them all. It hadn’t been as good as his Mom’s but it was still pretty good. He was sure if he tried he could do better. Maybe now that he was coming home his Mom would give him some cooking lessons. The conversation mostly revolved around Brissa but he didn’t mind that at all. He was home. That was the first step in bringing his family back together.

He’d been shy at first. And even though Jana glared at him continuously throughout the night and ignored him the rest, he had felt good about being back home again. They’d turned out all the lights and cranked the music up really loud. Then they’d had an impromptu dance party with just the 4 of them.

Henry wasn’t a dancer. He seemed to have two left feet. But with the lights out and everyone just laughing away he’d had fun. More fun than he’d remembered having in a long time.

He’d tried waiting up for his Mom. Even though he called her regularly now, he hadn’t seen her since the night of his school presentation. But Tink had finally forced him and Jana to go to bed at 9:30. He’d argued that he was older than Jana and that Emma let him stay up as long as he wanted to on the weekends. Tink just shook her head and pointed to the stairs. She wasn’t hearing it.

Henry ran into his bathroom and went through his morning routine. Then he made his way to his Mom’s room.

Normally Henry would just burst in without warning. His Mom never minded. But now he stood outside her door nervously. He flicked imaginary lint off his clothes and fiddled with his pj bottoms. He raised his hand and he was about to give a little knock. That’s when he realized his Mom wasn’t alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina awoke to the sound of the tv blaring away. Brissa was curled into her. Her arm was thrown across Regina’s neck so tight she thought she’d choke to death.

Jana lay at the foot of the bed staring up at what appeared to be some horror movie. She lay on her stomach with her chin cupped in her hand. She was lightly kicking her feet against the mattress, “That boy spent the night here.”

Regina was trying to figure out a way to extricate herself from Brissa’s choke hold without waking her up. “I know. Emma told me,” she finally maneuvered out from underneath Brissa. Then she pushed her a little ways away to give herself some wiggle room.

Jana twisted around onto her side. She propped her head up on her hand. “I don’t know why he won’t just stay away. He has grandparents. He should just go and live with them. No one else wants him.”

Regina sighed. It was too early in the morning to deal with this. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

Jana turned back to the tv, “I’m not hungry.”

Regina gave another deeper sigh. Henry had always eaten pretty much whatever she put in front of him. Jana was the complete opposite. The child’s eating habits were really unhealthy. She loved cooking but not so much eating. Even when Regina knew she was hungry. Brissa was even worse. Every 3 days she’d eat almost everything in sight. But the days in-between were worse than trying to wrangle with Jana.

So pretty much everyday, 3 times a day, was a struggle of getting her girls to sit still and eat. And getting them to finish a meal that wouldn’t fill up a bird was just as much torture for Regina as it was for them. Regina found herself caving to whatever they’d decided they’d eat in the hopes that even some bad food was better than her children starving.

As for the Henry situation, she herself didn’t really want to deal with it. She was thankful that she and Emma had stayed out pretty late. When she got home the kids were already in bed and Tink was camped out somewhere in one of the guest rooms. But as she’d gone throughout the house checking in last night, she’d found it couldn’t be avoided any longer.

She had found him asleep in the room that used to be his. She felt torn with the knowledge that he was back with her. She loved him but she honestly couldn’t say whether or not she actually liked him. The two of them had drifted so far apart she wasn’t sure where they stood. Or if she even wanted to bother trying to figure it out.

This was certainly not how she’d ever planned her life to turn out. But she knew if they were going to move forward as a family it had be all or nothing. Jana needed to learn to forgive or it would eat away at her forever. And Regina couldn’t allow that. She knew it was her job to teach her to be the bigger person. And that would mean she’d have to lead by example, “Henry’s as much a part of this family as you two are. I think it’s time we all got used to that as just a fact.”

“I hate him!” Jana insisted loudly.

“Yes,” Regina nodded her head. “You’ve made that perfectly clear to all of us. That doesn’t change the fact that he has as much a place here as everyone else does.”

Jana narrowed her eyes at her so Regina decided to switch tactics, “You like Emma don’t you?” Emma and Jana were like two peas in a pod. It was rare to find the two of them not being connected by phone or computer. “Well, think of Henry as a package deal that you get for free.”

“Even for free I’d still leave him. He’s still not worth it,” Jana turned and went back to her movie.

Henry gave a small sniffle as he stared at the door. He raised his hand and knocked lightly before pushing the door all the way open. He walked inside and chewed on his bottom lip. “Good morning, Mom.”

A ghost of a small smile played across Regina’s face. “Good morning Henry.” She patted the free side of the bed, “Come in.”

Jana continued to ignore him. Henry had gotten used to that. He gingerly walked over and found a spot on the other side of the bed from Regina and Brissa. He lay against the pillows and stretched his legs out careful not to make any contact with Jana. He smiled over at his Mom.

He had lived with Emma and his grandparents for the past year and a half. And most of the time it was pretty good. But even at the best of times it still never felt like home. But this, being in his Mom’s bed staring up at the tv on a lazy day, this was home.

None of them knew who was the first to fall asleep. But by the time the movie was halfway done, they all were gone.

XO

Emma fell asleep with a smile on her face and woke up with laughter bubbling in her throat. She couldn’t remember when she’d ever felt this happy. Actually, she was sure she never had.

Even after breaking the curse and reuniting with her son and parents had caused her stress. She was new to the whole Mom and family thing. And to top it all off there was now this whole Savior status she had to deal with.

She’d hated to admit it. But even now she felt more comfortable with Regina and her kids than her parents. Or even worse, her own son.

Regina and her girls allowed her to just be her. Even now with Henry she still knew that he was a little hung up on the Savior thing and it made her really uncomfortable.

She knew leaving town would be great for all of them. And now she’d have her most favorite people with her.

The date with Regina had been a success. She and Regina had spent a couple of hours on the beach together caught up in one another before the cold drove them back into the car and back to town. They’d spent the ride back saying very little but the silences between had been comfortable nonetheless. They still never addressed the whole true love thing. But Emma knew it was really early to be thinking in that direction just yet.

She got out of bed and went through her morning routine quickly. She really wanted to get back over to Regina’s. She’d walked her up to the door and got in a few kisses and gropes before Regina had shoved her playfully away while she laughed. She’d pouted but she knew they had plenty of time for what comes next.

Even though everything in their life had happened quickly there was still a lot to take care of also.

She’d frowned at her phone after she’d gotten dressed. There were texts and voicemails from her Mom. Thankfully they were a little peeved at her or she knew she would’ve woken up to them banging at her door before 7 even though it was a weekend.

She went over to the diner and the entire place grew quiet. Her cheeks flushed pink as she walked up to the counter and ordered some coffee, donuts, bear claws, and other pastries she thought Regina would like. She’d ducked Ruby’s questions and made her way out of there fast.

Thanks to Henry’s blurting out how she’d woken his Mom up with true love, the entire town had been buzzing about the two of them ever since. And with Ruby being the town gossip word had spread quickly that Regina was leaving town and she and Henry were going with. And since she and Jana had planned the date at the diner over milkshakes and fries, Ruby’d nosed into that too. Emma was sure that everyone in town had heard about it by now.

Emma hurried over to the mansion and rang the bell. It took a while before the door opened. “Emma,” Jana greeted her with a hug.

Emma grinned down at her and returned the embrace. “Hey kid. Your Mom up yet?”

“Yeah. She was just telling us how you two had sex on the beach,” Jana stated matter-of-factly.

Again Emma’s cheeks lit up like a flame, “Umm…, well - ,” she scratched her head and shifted from foot to foot.

Jana laughed at her, “I’m just breaking your balls. She’d never tell us anything like that.”

Emma laughed weakly before a voice floated through the room. “Who’d never tell you anything like what?”

Now Emma grinned over at Regina as she walked into the foyer with Brissa trailing behind her. “Nothing,” she gave Regina a quick peck on the lips. Regina blushed and gave her a small smile. She didn’t protest though. Emma took that as a good sign.

Emma handed the coffee and pastry box over to Regina as she bent and lifted Brissa into her arms for a hug and kiss. She gave her a wet sloppy smack on her cheeks that left the little girl in giggles.

“Hey Ma,” Henry and Tink walked in on the party. “For us?” At Emma’s nod he took the box of pastries and walked presumably towards the kitchen. Tink waved at her with a smile before turning and following him.

“Why don’t you two head into the kitchen with Henry and Tink?” Regina suggested. She wanted to spend a few minutes alone with Emma. “Emma and I will be right there,” she finished before Jana’s scowl had a chance to turn into a protest. “Go!” she pointed in the direction Henry had gone.

Emma lowered Brissa so that she could scamper off after the others. “If I didn’t know any better, it sounded like you were trying to get me alone,” Emma waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina answered her by twisting her hands into her shirt and pulling her forward. She smiled up into Emma’s eyes mischievously as she raised herself up for a kiss.

Emma’s hands were around her waist pulling her as close to her as she could get. The kiss they shared was filled with passion and longing but once they became breathless, Regina pulled away.

“We have to get back to the kids,” she said breathlessly before turning to walk away.

Emma reached out and grabbed her hand and tugged her back. When Regina looked at her in askance she smiled and said, “Good morning.” Then she dove back in for another marathon round of kissing. Regina’s arm snaked around Emma’s waist as she immediately submitted and opened up to allow her further access. One of Emma’s hands wove itself into Regina’s hair while the other encircled her tiny waist.

When they pulled back this time their foreheads together kept them connected. Regina reached up and stroked Emma’s cheek as they continued nibbling at one another’s lips. “Good morning to you to,” she husked.

By the time they made it to the kitchen, the coffee was ice cold. But they were still heated enough not to care.


	43. An End and A Beginning

**CHAPTER 43**

Emma stood in the courtroom behind her father and next to her mother as a dutiful daughter should. She really wished she could be anywhere but here. The only consolation was that at least this horrible chapter in their lives were now behind them.

“Court is now adjourned,” the judge banged his gavel down. Then he made his way out of the packed courtroom.

It seemed the entire town had shown up for the trial of their King. Everyone except Regina and her brood.

There had been enough eyewitnesses that Jana never needed to testify. And Regina was pretty sure that nothing would come out of it anyway. When Emma tried talking to her about it, she’d usually shut her down pretty fast.

She knew that Regina still carried a grudge about the incident. But Regina tended to carry grudges in general so there was nothing new there.

It was Jana that left her heart aching. Regina had let slip that she had nightmares that didn’t seem as if they were going away any time soon. She wanted her to see Dr. Hopper but wasn’t sure how that would work out with them leaving so soon. And honestly, he really hadn’t helped neither she nor Henry.

Either way this was done. David had agreed to a severely watered down plea deal. He had received a year and a day in jail time that had been suspended as long as he stayed out of trouble for the next three years. He had to serve over 500 hours of community service and see a probation officer for the next three years. He also had to pay $8000 in fines and restitution.

Emma watched sadly while the town swarmed around him saying how sorry they were to hear about the situation. And what a miscarriage of justice he had been subjected to. Then she slipped out and made her way over to Regina’s.

She played with the kids until it was time for her to go and pick up Henry from school. She took Brissa with her while Jana stayed and prepared dinner. They stopped at Emma’s apartment to get changes of clothes for Henry since he had been insistent on staying at Regina’s practically every night for the past week.

Emma didn’t mind. She spent most of the day there as well. She usually only came home after a long make out session with Regina once the kids were in bed. Then she handled her frustrations before falling into a peaceful sleep.

When they got back to Regina’s she was back home. They sat and had dinner together as a family.   It surprised Emma how comfortable and natural it felt.

She placed Brissa in the bath while Regina and Henry helped clean up the kitchen. Then she brought her back down as Jana took her turn in the shower. It was all positively domestic. And Emma wouldn’t change it for the world.

Once the girls were bathed they decided to watch a movie since it was still early enough. Jana and Brissa argued over what to watch while Henry took a quick shower and got into his pajamas. Regina went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn. Emma followed her.

Emma casually leaned against the counter, “So David has to do 500 hours of community service,” she told Regina as she watched her spooned butter over the popcorn kernels.

Regina’s jaw tightened and aside from the slight pause before she put the lid on the popper and put it into the microwave she didn’t react.

“He also has a year and a day of jail time.” When Regina raised her eyebrow at her, Emma continued, “it was suspended as long as he can stay out of trouble for the next 3 years. Plus they have to pay restitution and stuff.”

Regina blinked repeatedly but other than that she merely stared at the microwave as the popcorn began to pop.

“Regina?”

“Emma?” she countered.

Emma didn’t know what else to say. So she said the only thing to come to mind, “I’m sorry.” She took a deep breath, “I know it’s not nearly enough for what you all went through. Are still going through,” she amended.

“No it’s not. But it’s not surprising,” although Regina’s voice had an edge to it she was still handling the news surprisingly well as far as Emma was concerned.

Emma went to her and pulled her into her arms. Regina remained stiff. Emma held her tighter and rubbed her back and slowly she relaxed into the hold.

There were tears glistening in Regina’s eyes as she looked up at Emma, “I suppose it’s the best we could hope for.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s okay,” Emma cupped the back of her neck as she brought her in for a kiss.

They were still kissing when the ding of the microwave sounding made them both jump apart.

Regina pulled it out and began to doctor it up. “Come on. Let’s watch the movie.”

Emma followed her into the den. Jana and Brissa had narrowed it down to two movies but still hadn’t reached a consensus.

“We could watch batman,” Henry broke into the argument.

Jana turned to him with a scowl, “You don’t live here. You don’t get a vote.”

Henry curled up in the recliner and said nothing more.

“Hey,” Regina’s voice was sharp as she placed the popcorn on the coffee table and began to divide it up into brown bags for the kids. “We’re having none of that.”

“It’s true,” Jana insisted. “and no one cares what he wants.”

“Either pick a movie that everyone agrees on or you can go to bed now,” Regina stood with her hands on her hips. When Jana went back to picking through the movies she took a seat next to Emma.

Jana ran to get blankets for her and Brissa to make a pallet on the floor. Henry ran to get his sleeping bag that had somehow been left behind when Regina packed his things and sent them over to him.

The kids made themselves comfortable on the floor. Regina pulled a throw blanket over her. Emma pouted over at her before she smiled and relented. She settled herself comfortably against Emma and covered them both.

The kids were asleep within minutes. Emma herself was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She yawned and stretched. It had been a long emotional day. She nudged Regina, “I guess I should be going too.”

Regina looked up at her from the spot against her shoulder that she was leaning against. “Or you could just stay.”

Emma hoped she was talking about what she wanted her to be talking about but decided to play it nonchalant just to be on the safe side. She didn’t want to be accused of being presumptuous. She shrugged, “Sure. I could take one of the guest rooms.”

Regina gave her a slow, sardonic smile. “I was thinking more along the lines of my bedroom.”

Suddenly Emma wasn’t so tired anymore. “Are you sure?” She didn’t want to jump into anything they weren’t both ready for. At Regina’s nod, she practically pushed her on the floor in her haste to stand up.

“Thanks for nothing,” Regina said as she balanced herself on her hands before pushing herself up.

“Sorry,” Emma grinned sheepishly.

Regina stood and folded up the duvet. She collected the litter and straightened up the room. Emma stood nearby waiting anxiously.

Finally Regina began to make her way towards the stairs. Emma followed her happily.

They entered Regina’s room and Emma closed the door behind them. Regina smiled at her shyly then excused herself to the bathroom.

Emma wasn’t sure what the etiquette was. Usually when she hooked up with someone that’s all it was. And they quickly stripped one another and got down to business.

But this was more than hooking up. She loved Regina. And she didn’t want to move too fast or screw anything up.

She took off her shoes and socks and sniffed at her feet. She gave herself an all over sniff test. She was glad she’d done some laundry before coming over.

Regina returned and Emma began practically drooling. She’d stripped off her clothing and was wearing nothing but a red slip. Emma’s core began to steam.

Regina smiled at her then walked over and sat next to her. She put her hand up to cup Emma’s cheek. They began kissing tentatively.

As their fervor increased the kisses became longer and deeper. Emma pushed Regina back until they were lying side by side. Their bodies were pressed together tight.

Regina began to pull at Emma’s clothes. “You’re overdressed,” she complained.

Emma rose and quickly stripped off her clothes. She looked over at Regina who pulled her slip off and tossed it to the side. They both smiled shyly at one another as together they stepped out of their underwear.

Regina held her arms out and Emma fell onto her as she fused their lips together.

Emma reached out and cupped Regina’s breast. Regina’s breath hitched as Emma felt the weight in her hand before she began to run her fingers over the tightened bud of her nipple. She kissed her way down from Regina’s lips to her other breast. She ran her tongue around the nipple before taking it into her mouth and suckling.

Regina’s head was thrown back and her mouth open in a silent scream. She ran her hand down Emma’s side and pressed her thigh in between hers forcing them apart. She pushed against Emma’s heated core. Her thigh instantly became coated with Emma’s wetness.

Emma moaned before switching breasts. She took that nipple into her mouth while her hand rolled the nipple of the other around.

Regina was rubbing her thigh against Emma and Emma thought she’d come undone. She pushed away from her thigh not wanting to embarrass herself and end things too soon. She instead began to trail kisses down Regina’s body while she got a grip on herself.

When she got to the apex between Regina’s thigh she grinned up at her. Regina was up on her elbows staring down at her with lust darkened eyes. Emma was well aware that the Queen hated to be kept waiting so she wasted no more time.

She licked up the length of Regina’s sex. She heard her give a loud gasp. She licked her from one side to the next. Then she reached up with her thumb and began working Regina’s clit.

By this time, Regina was panting softly. Emma stuck out her tongue and rolled it. Regina let out another gasp as Emma entered her.

Between the licking and sucking, it was only minutes later when Regina’s back arched. Emma replaced her tongue with three fingers stretching Regina. Emma moved up and shoved her tongue inside Regina’s mouth as she pounded into her.

Regina began to moan and Emma felt her walls contract around her fingers. She kept up a slower pace as she rode out her orgasm.

Emma stared down into Regina’s face. She swore she’d never seen a more beautiful sight. Regina grinned up at her. Then, with more athleticism than she thought her capable of, Regina somehow managed to flip them until she was on top with Emma writhing beneath her.

Regina kissed Emma deeply then grinned down at her wickedly. She drew lazy circles down Emma’s body that she followed with her tongue. She teased one nipple with her tongue then the other before drawing it into her mouth. Emma moaned softly.

Then she pointed her hand down and rested it on Emma’s stomach. Her fingers continued their downward slide until she felt the heat and wetness. Emma moaned loudly and Regina smiled up at her as her head fell back from pure bliss.

Regina’s fingers explored the wetness and folds. She elicited more gasps and cries of pleasure before she decided to get down to business.

Her fingers grazed over Emma’s clit as she rewarded her by bucking violently in pleasure and letting out another loud moan. Then she dipped her fingers into the wetness coating her fingers before sliding two of them inside. She brought her palm up and moved it in a circular motion against her clit as she began a rhythm of pumping her fingers in and out.

Emma’s back arched and Regina leaned over and kissed her effectively muffling Emma’s scream as her walls contracted around her fingers. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist and pulled her close as her body convulsed. Regina pulled back so that her eyes could feast on the sight of Emma in the midst of an impressive orgasm.

Regina reached over and kissed her as the two settled side by side. They stared into one another's eyes while their hands lazily ran over one another’s bodies learning the curves and swells. They talked softly skirting around saying the three words that were on the tip of each of their tongues. Finally out of utter exhaustion their eyelids drooped and they were soon gone.


	44. Home

**CHAPTER 44**

“Mother,” Snow narrowed her eyes as she took in Emma standing behind Regina. It was pretty obvious that she’d spent the night.

Regina bristled, “I’ve told you repeatedly not to call me that.”

“Sorry, force of habit.”

“Habits are meant to be broken,” she glared at her. “What do you want?”

Snow sighed and some of the air deflated out of her. “We just came over because - .”

David took it from there. He stepped up and placed a hand on Snow’s shoulder, “Because I realized I handled the situation poorly. I should’ve come to the hospital and checked on you and your daughter. And I can’t express how sorry I am for my part in the accident,” Regina scoffed at the term accident but David ignored her. “Just,” David sighed. “No, there is no just. From the bottom of my heart I apologize. I know it’s not enough. And it may be too late. But I really wanted you to hear it directly from me.”

It was too damned early in the morning for this. Not only had these two idiots woken her up form a good sleep but now they were just hanging around as if they were expecting an apology from her. She was about to bark out a snide remark before slamming the door in their faces when Emma walking forward caught the corner of her eye.

She looked over at her and saw the small smile on Emma’s face. She stared at her and then looked over at the idiots. She squeezed her eyes tight against the beginnings of a migraine she felt starting up. “Is that coffee?”

Snow and David were holding a basket and a drink container. Snow nodded and stepped forward. With another large sigh Regina reluctantly let them inside. “We weren’t sure how the little ones took their hot chocolate so we just got whipped cream on top for everyone.”

Regina knew that Emma was feeling torn over the situation with them and her parents. She’d made it clear that her decision was to be here with her and the girls. But Regina could still see that little orphan girl who wanted her family around her lurking in the shadows.

As she opened the door wider and let her enemies into the house it hit her then that she really loved Emma. She knew she had feelings for her but this. This she hadn’t seen coming. Then again she hadn’t seen any of the mess her life had evolved into coming either.

She shut the door as Emma grinned at her.

She leaned over and kissed Regina. “Thank you,” she said softly before padding behind her parents. She was hungry. She wondered what was in the basket as they made their way into the kitchen.

The girls were the first to make it up. This didn’t surprise Regina. Henry always had been a deep heavy sleeper. Something she had found he’d obviously inherited from Emma.

Charming rose and stood beside the table nervously as Snow stared at Jana as she walked into the kitchen with her little sister. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was in the house.

“She’s the spitting image of you,” Snow said as she continued openly staring.

“I know,” Regina said proudly. “Are you two hungry?” Snow had brought over a basketful of pastries and muffins. She also had some fruit, croissants and a selection of jams. She always did go overboard with the apologizing when she knew she was in the wrong. Regina took it for what it was. She knew it was the closest to the best she’d get from her.

Brissa walked forward but Jana held her sister back. She looked up at her big sister with questioning eyes but knew it was best to keep silent.

Regina instantly understood. This was the biggest part of the reason she’d allowed the two bobbleheads into her home. It was partly to alleviate Emma’s stress. But also because she needed to show her daughter forgiveness if she ever expected her to understand it.

She’d talked enough with Jana about her past with Snow White. She’d told her everything and held back nothing. She’d even allowed her to see her crack as she talked about the grief her father’s death had left her trapped in. That was something Regina had never allowed anyone else to view.

But Jana wasn’t like anyone else. And she wasn’t everyone else. She was her daughter.

Regina saw Jana began to pull Brissa back. So she took the first step. She stood and picked Brissa up giving her a big hug and kiss that separated her hand from Jana’s as she wound her arms around her Mom’s neck easily returning the affection.

She plopped Brissa onto Emma’s lap then she reached for her daughter. She picked her up and sat her at the kitchen table on her lap. David sat back down on his stool.

Regina began fixing a plate for her while Emma tended to Brissa. “I know what you want,” she said as she placed a buttery croissant on her plate. She added fruit from the basket and gave her a few little packets of jam to choose from.

Jana at first remained stiffened. But slowly she began to loosen up and let her guard down. Although she still frowned over at the Charmings, at least she had begun to eat. To Regina, that was progress.

Snow of course ruined everything. As predicted she started to bring up them leaving while throwing Regina accusatory glances and snide remarks. “You know you don’t really have to go,” she was addressing Emma but staring at Regina. “You’re not obligated or anything.”

Emma placed her hand on top of Regina’s, “Where my family is – is where I need to be. And Regina and the girls are my family now. And yours,” she added for good measure.

“But you could still do whatever it is you wanted to do here. You don’t have to leave the entire country. Storybrooke will always be home no matter what.”

Regina narrowed her eyes over at Snow. “Storybrooke is your home no matter what. But my home is where my family is. And my girls want to leave here and so do I. I think it’ll be good for all of us. And my girls are all that I care about. They’re all that’s most important.”

A gasp from the doorway caught their attention. Everyone’s heads swung around to see Henry standing in the doorway of the kitchen. No one had heard him come up. But apparently he’d heard the end of what Regina had said. He had had the beginning of a smile stamped across his face. That had fallen and given way to a really ugly grimace. Before his face fell anymore he’d turned and run from the room.

“Great parenting skills there. You’ve done so well with your son. What’s with ruining two other little girl’s lives?”

Regina turned and glared at Snow. She looked over at Emma but Emma only stared blankly back at her.

She sighed and put her hand up to her forehead begging the beating to stop so that she could function. She stood and put Jana back down on the stool she’d just vacated. She went upstairs to her bathroom noting Henry’s closed door along the way even though she could hear the light sniffling. She popped some of her migraine meds. Then she made her way after her son.

Emma had watched her go with a heavy heart. She wanted to help her son feel better but she knew she wasn’t who he wanted nor needed right now. She knew that Regina would handle Henry just fine on her own. She poured herself into the two girls and her parents instead.

Regina stood outside Henry’s door wanting nothing more than this conversation to be over already. She really didn’t relish having to access her feelings over Henry. They were as complicated as ever. She’d buried her pain over losing him down as deep as she could and tended to stay away from it. But she knew it was the only way they’d be able to move forward as a united family.

She took a deep breath gathering her courage and walked in. Henry was sprawled face down on his bed. He was sniffling into his pillow. Regina grabbed some kleenex from the box and handed it over to him. He took it and wiped at his nose and face but continued to look away from her.

Regina knew this one was going to take a lot out of her. How in the hell she ended up with 2 difficult children when Brissa was such a little angel was beyond her. She took a seat at the end of his bed and searched for a way to start the conversation.

Henry sat up still sniffling. He stared straight ahead at the blank wall in front of him. “You hate me,” he said matter of factly.

Honest to a fault Regina admitted, “I could never hate you. Mothers don’t ever hate their children. I haven’t liked you much for a long time. But I have always loved you. And I always will. Nothing will change that.”

Henry looked at her in surprise, “You don’t like me?”

Regina frowned. She restrained herself from rolling her eyes. “That’s not what I said. What I said was I haven’t liked you much in a pretty long time.”

She licked her lips and tried explaining while keeping calm, “Henry, the way you went about things between us was all wrong. And really messed up. Had you not been pitting me and Emma against one another we probably could’ve come to this place a lot sooner. But you dig your heels in and decide that what you want when you want it is all that matters.” She shook her head, “I blame myself for that. You really are extremely spoiled. Having little sisters around will definitely be good for you.”

Henry bristled. “I’m not spoiled. You did cast the curse on everyone! I was right! And you did kill Graham and blame it on Mary Margaret. I was right about that too.”

Regina’s eyebrow rose challengingly, “And you almost killed my daughter. You ran her over and she almost died. Does that mean you’re now evil?”

“I – I - ,” Henry stuttered. He didn’t want to be evil! “That was an accident,” he argued weakly.

“But it happened. And she was almost dead. Accident or not without Tink’s help she could’ve died. What would that have made you?”

Regina took a deep steadying breath. She gazed intensely at her son. “So why are you up here crying?”

Henry stared straight ahead. He had no answer for that either. For once he was rendered speechless.

Regina looked around the room. Once it had been alive with all of Henry’s things. Now it just sat barren like a few of the other empty guest rooms. “This used to be your room. But not anymore.”

Henry inhaled a ragged breath. He looked around at the empty places that once held his treasures. Now there was nothing. It was empty. His chin trembled and he blinked his eyes rapidly as a fresh wave of tears began to force their way through.

“I wasn’t lying to you about the curse. I had put that to the back of my mind. It was lying there down deep when you began to poke around in my skeleton closet,” Regina began to choke up and her voice broke. But she knew this was a conversation that they needed to have.

She inhaled a ragged breath and continued, “But I knew there was no way you could handle what I had to say. So I tried directing your attention elsewhere. And if it made you feel inadequate then I’m sorry for that. That wasn’t my intention. I merely didn’t want to confront a lot of painful memories from my past. And you most definitely weren’t ready to hear them. You’re still not mature enough to hear what I have to say. So I pulled away from you to protect myself. I’m really sorry for that too. I never meant to make you feel all alone. I know how awful that is. And all I can say to you now is I’m sorry. I will try really hard never to make that mistake again,” Regina began to cry softly. She took some tissues from the box and wiped at her eyes and face.

“You were clever enough to figure out about the curse. But you weren’t smart or mature enough to handle the truth.”

He looked at his Mom confused, “I don’t understand.”

Regina nodded, “I know. And that’s the problem. You’re caught up in something that you can’t even comprehend. Something that’s bigger than you are. And you don’t even know what any of it means.”

She tried switching to a different approach, “Henry,” she placed her hands on her knees and straightened her back. “This used to be your room. Now it isn’t. How does that make you feel?”

Henry turned away from her but she grabbed ahold of his chin and forced his head back around.

“How does that make you feel?” she asked again staring him straight in his tear drenched eyes.

A sob tore loose from his throat and the tears he’d tried holding back began to flow. “Horrible,” he whispered.

Regina nodded and released him. “And that’s the part you miss when you’re insisting on being right without bothering to understand that there’s more than one side to everything. That’s what maturity is. And it’s what you sorely lack. So yes, you are quite a spoiled little boy. And I blame myself for that. Obviously, there is no one else to blame,” Regina ran a frustrated hand through her short cropped hair.

It’s not about how right you are or how wrong someone else was or is. It’s about how you make people feel. And you’ve made me feel pretty awful for a long time. So no I haven’t liked you in a really long time.”

Before he could start up with another round of sobbing she put her arm around him and drew him into her side, “But you’re my son. And you always will be no matter what. I will always love you. All the time. No matter what.”

Henry leaned into his Mom and did something he hadn’t done in a really long time. Not even with Emma. He wrapped his arms around her and cried. And she held him throughout his tears. She rubbed him on his back and wiped away as many of the tears that she could get at. Just the way she always had. He clung to her even tighter.

This was his Mom. And this was home.


	45. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

It was early dawn when Jana went into her Mom's bedroom with Brissa in tow. Regina instantly recognized the signs of her daughter waking from a nightmare. She had a slight sheen of sweat across her brow and a somewhat panicked look in her eyes. She'd immediately pushed Emma away from her as she slid over to allow room for her daughters to scramble into the bed.

Brissa had climbed in first. Then Jana followed.

Brissa had wrapped her arms around her Mom who'd instantly kissed and returned the tight embrace.

Regina looked across her and stretched her free arm out to Jana. "What's wrong punkin'?" she whispered as she rubbed her hand up and down her belly to calm her.

Jana lay staring up at the ceiling. "I want to go home," she whispered.

At first Regina wasn't sure she'd heard her right. "We are home," she frowned over at her daughter. "I thought you wanted to leave. We have to get to the airport by two. Did you change your mind? Did something scare you?" Jana had finally narrowed down that she'd wanted to go on what she'd dubbed as a Eurotrip. They'd head to Spain for a while first and from there it was pretty easy to get around the different countries by train.

Jana turned her head toward her Mom. Over Brissa's head, Regina could see tears glistening in her eyes. "I want to go home. I want to see my Mom."

Regina instantly knew she wasn't talking about her. "Oh." She wasn't sure what to make of the request. Jana nor Brissa had made any mention of wanting to go back to their home. Jana avoided talking about her past at all costs and though Brissa occasionally talked about people or things from their past, she hadn't shown any signs of homesickness or anything else. They'd both seemed pretty content where they were.

Regina ran her hands through Brissa's hair as she thought this over. Her youngest had fallen back to sleep already. She looked across to Jana and nodded at her, "If you want. I think we have some time while Emma says bye to her parents."

Jana just turned her back. Eventually they all fell back to sleep.

When she woke up next, Brissa and Jana were at the foot of the bed watching tv. Henry had come in sometime after the girls and was talking and laughing with Brissa about whatever they were watching. Regina smiled through her yawn as she took in all three of her children.

Everything was packed and ready to go. They just needed to get up and dressed for the day. Regina would throw their pj's in the wash and they would pack them away in their carry ons before leaving. They would grab breakfast at Granny's then go their separate ways before meeting up at the house. Emma and Henry were going to her parents to say goodbye and Regina was apparently going to go and see a woman she'd sworn never cross paths with in life ever again.

Emma began to yawn and stretch. "I'm hungry," she said through a loud yawn.

Regina sat up and rolled her eyes at Emma, "I'm starting to think food is the only thing that you do actively think about."

Emma gave her what had to be the most unsexy yet utterly adorable lookover she'd ever seen while waggling her eyebrows. "I didn't say I was hungry for food."

Regina laughed before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Eww," Henry hid his eyes behind his hands. "How can you kiss when you both still have morning breath?"

Emma threw a pillow at him. He caught it while giggling. "When you grow up you're going to want all the kisses you can get. There's no eww about it. I love your Mom and she loves me. So her germs are already my germs."

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her, "Love huh?" The two of them had actually never said the words to one another yet. For Regina this was a huge step. Just two months ago she'd been ready to leave this entire town behind. Henry and Emma included. Now they were on their way to being a patchwork family.

Emma grabbed her hand and pulled it to her chest. "True love baby," she drawled. Then she began peppering her with kisses that forced Regina onto her back as she tried to squirm away from her. "Say it," she insisted as she held her down firmly and began a tickle attack.

Regina tried to glare at her but she couldn't hold her laughter in. "I do. I do. I love you. Now stop it! I can't breathe!"

"And - ?" Emma prompted as she wiggled her fingers at her in preparation for another attack.

Regina rolled her eyes at her, "It's true love, ba-by," she singsonged.

Emma cheered. She rolled off of Regina and helped her to sit up.

Regina sat up and blew her hair off of her face. She made eye contact with all of the kids before turning her devilish grin on her girlfriend, "Now it's our turn!" she yelled before shoving her down. The kids were instantly up and they all dogpiled on top of Emma trying to see who could get the most laughs out of her as they tickled her mercilessly.

Regina sat back and grabbed her phone. She pushed the video button and began recording. "This is it. Our last morning here with the family," she turned the camera to her rowdy bunch then back at herself. She grinned into the camera, "I think it's going to be a beautiful day!"

RQ

"Are you sure about this?" Regina asked as she stared at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

Jana merely gave a small nod. They got out of the car and regarded the house for a second before Regina went to the trunk and began unloading it.

She picked up the boxes and carried them towards the house wishing Emma was there for a number of reasons. She hadn't even known that Jana had been collecting these things in the time she'd been living with her. She'd apparently been able to amass quite a few items for her other family.

Regina felt a little upset but she pushed past it. For 8 years her daughter had lived with these people. She'd spent her life calling another woman Mommy. It stung a little but she was learning to, as Emma would say, not sweat the small stuff and not to beat herself up over things she couldn't change. She'd come out of the deal alright. She'd gotten 2 beautiful, brilliant daughters for one.

Brissa ran into the house and straight for her birth Mother as Jana held the door open for her. Regina dropped the boxes next to a sofa and then looked around her. "Hi," she gave a small smile around at all of the faces to her that were unfamiliar but had once been who her daughters had referred to as family.

"I brought some things," Jana announced as she started handing out the parcels. There were toys, books, and trinkets. It wasn't much and if Regina had known about this in advance, she would've brought more but the kids sitting around seemed excited about it all.

Regina sat awkwardly on the sofa as she watched Brissa hugging and kissing on this strange woman. She felt a little tug on her heart as she watched her daughters interact with these people that she'd come to see only as enemies.

But as she watched Jana make her way over to Muda, which was what they called their Mother, she knew there was more there than what she'd come to believe. Regina had at first thought it was an insult or something but Jana had explained to Regina before that everyone in the family called her Muda. Apparently it started with her oldest sister. Since she couldn't say Mother as a baby she had instead called her Muda. The name stuck and was passed down through all the kids.

Jana sat down on her lap. She leaned back against her as she spoke softly, "We're leaving. And I don't know when we're coming back," her voice cracked at the end of the declaration.

Regina blinked back tears as she watched and waited patiently. The woman's arms came around her daughters. She kissed and hugged them both. Regina was torn as she recognized what she was seeing. Jana may be angry with her Mother but she didn't hate her. She instead seemed to feel much the same way that Regina felt about Cora. She hated what she'd done to her but she didn't hate the woman herself.

They didn't stay long. Jana only allowed herself a few minutes before pulling away. She grabbed her sister and said her goodbyes. Before they left the house Jana disappeared into the garage. She came out with some photographs in her hand. She showed them to Regina as she and Brissa talked about each one. Regina was glad her children had gotten at least the small snapshots of joy out of that house.

They got home and went through the house as they waited for Emma and Henry to arrive. Once they had they did a final walkthrough altogether. They made sure all garbage was thrown out, all appliances and lights were shut off and the house was in pristine condition. She had no idea when they'd be back but she knew they wouldn't stay away forever. She spent a few minutes out back with her tree before heading off.

Tink and Ruby were going to housesit for them. Tink wanted to get out of the inn and Ruby wanted to get some space from Granny since working together and living together was too much. Regina had shown them both how to care for her tree and they both assured her they'd send pictures and updates frequently.

Before leaving the house, they checked and double checked all their luggage. They put their things into the rental that Emma had picked up a couple of days ago. They were leaving their cars at the house with strict instructions for Ruby and Tink that they could look but not touch.

Regina just rolled her eyes as she beeped her horn to hurry Emma along when she took too much time saying goodbye to the rusted out old heap. She swore she saw tears glistening in her eyes before she jumped into the car. She handed her a tissue which Emma used loudly. Regina just sighed loudly and handed her hand sanitizer as they pulled away and headed for Granny's.

They had lunch while different townsfolk came up to say their goodbyes. Granny had packed them a few things for the road even though the airport was only an hour and a half away. The Charmings dropped by just before they jumped into the car. Snow threw her arms around Regina before she had a chance to react. Or so that's the story Regina was sticking with anyway. There was no way she'd hugged her voluntarily.

Regina had made sure the kids had all of their electronic devices and chargers in their carry-ons as they waited to check their luggage. They each also had a few snacks, water, a blanket and pillow and books to keep them occupied on the 18 hour long flight.

They chose to go through the scanner since Regina knew already that her kids being checked manually wasn't going to work for any of them. Since they were flying first class, they spent the rest of their wait time in the first class lounge before being called to board.

There was a small moment of awkwardness when the kids were asked where they wanted to sit. Jana immediately yelled window and headed for it. Emma kissed Regina and then took the seat beside her. Henry looked slightly disappointed but he hid it quickly. Instead he took the seat next to Brissa. He helped her into her seatbelt before putting on his. Regina smiled over at them lovingly as she sat on the other side of her baby girl.

"What a sweet young man you have there," an older lady across from them leaned over as she smiled at the family. "And what a beautiful family."

Regina looked around at her little ragtag bunch. "Yeah. They are," she agreed with a big smile on her face.

"Now Mom?" Henry asked as the buckle your seatbelts sign came on.

Regina nodded over at her son. She watched as he pulled out some gum and unwrapped a piece.

He handed it over to Brissa. "Now you have to chew this. Not swallow," he said as he popped a piece in his own mouth. Regina wrinkled her nose at his demonstration but still smiled as Henry reached over and checked that the seatbelt she'd just double checked herself was fastened securely around Brissa's waist. "You chew it so your ears don't clog up," Regina smiled as she heard her own words repeated through her son. She'd explained it to him when she'd bought the gum. He knew she normally hated it so he'd asked and she'd told him that the ear popping was a part of flying and not knowing how to clear their ears was the main reasons children tended to be upset with flying. "And you keep your seatbelt on while the light over there is on so you don't fly around and hurt yourself."

"But we are flying," Brissa insisted.

"Well, the plane is flying. We're just sitting here," Henry explained patiently. "I'll explain it all to you later," he said in a grown up manner. He held up one of his comic books that he'd stashed beside him before Emma had put his bag away. "Want me to read you a story?" he offered. Even though Brissa could read on her own, she nodded eagerly. The two kids scooted as close to one another as they could in the circumstances and Henry began reading and explaining to her the graphics of his Batman comic.

Regina's eyes met Emma's. The two shared a grin before sitting back and getting comfortable.

It had been a hard road getting here. But Jana was healing and learning to forgive. She had even accepted some gum from Henry which was huge for her little girl. It wasn't where she wanted them to be but she knew in time she'd get there.

Henry was maturing and learning to become a more compassionate, thoughtful, and kind young man. Brissa was the most beautiful and talented child she'd ever met. She was so much like Jana but she didn't carry the scars her sister wore openly. She sang, danced, and was so smart she just seemed to absorb information. She easily and quickly adapted to changing situations. Regina knew her kids would become really awesome people who did great things.

She was learning to let go of old grudges. And Emma was learning the meaning of family. They had come so far in such a short time when you thought about it. They went from hating and fearing one another to being the ones who helped heal each other.

Regina ignored the tablet that held her books in favor of looking lovingly at all of her family. Henry and Brissa were engrossed in a comic book. She was glad that Henry was taking to being a big brother well. She knew he would do her proud. Emma and Jana laughing away and whispering between them as their two heads bent close together. No doubt the two of them were planning their next round of shenanigans.

Even though their family was still a work in progress they were definitely on their way. And with the love they all shared between them, she knew wherever they landed that they'd be just fine.

***** And so we're done. I'm going to miss this story but there's still plenty more to keep me occupied in the meantime. You all should definitely check out all my new fics. If I wasn't writing them I'd def want to be reading them. So thanks for being on this journey with me. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have.**

**See ya on the other side ;) *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** And so we're done. I'm going to miss this story but there's still plenty more to keep me occupied in the meantime. You all should definitely check out all my new fics. If I wasn't writing them I'd def want to be reading them. So thanks for being on this journey with me. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. 
> 
> See ya on the other side ;) ***


End file.
